TCOT Unexpected Corpse
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Perry surprises Della with a well deserved vacation to Lake Tahoe.It starts out peaceful and romantic but quickly turns into work when there is a murder and Perry winds up defending an innocent man.This leads to dannger for those involved especially Della. Together, Perry and Della, along with Paul Drake find out the truth and learn about the town and the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

I owe a HUGE THANK YOU to Diane for staying up late and working her superb magic editing skills, to Nora for giving me the plotline to the story and for some awesome mayhem moments as only she can give and to Rachel for those extra set of eyes and, as always, to all of them for their support and encouragement…Ladies, you are the BEST!

TCOT Unexpected Corps Chapter 1

The sun had just risen and was throwing out warm, glowing rays, the first sign of what promised to be an absolutely glorious day. The big man opened the door to her apartment and walked through, then closed it softly behind him. He proceeded through the foyer, into the neat living room and dining room with their subtle colors and tasteful furnishings and walked into the bright, sun-filled kitchen. Opening the top right cabinet over the sink he found the vase, took it down, and quietly arranged eleven red roses, leaving the twelfth one out. After filling the vase with water and placing it on the dining room table, he walked into the bedroom, holding the single rose. As he stood at the foot of the bed watching the woman sleep, he felt as he always did whenever he looked at her: heart pounding fiercely, pulse racing, lungs momentarily paralyzed. When he could breathe again, he tiptoed around to the side of the bed and quietly sat down next to her peaceful form. Starting at her forehead, he very tenderly brushed the rose down her face and onto her lips where he left just a hint of a kiss.

The beautiful woman stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent. Seconds later, as a smile played at the corners of her mouth, she opened her eyes and gazed up at the man who she loved with her whole being.

"Mmmm…..good morning Counselor. What a wonderful way to wake up."

Good morning my beauty. How did you sleep?

"Alright-I guess."

Perry Mason eyed Della Street quizzically. "Just alright? I thought you'd say something more than just alright…..especially since you fell asleep in my arms. Now I'm worried I might be losing my touch"

Della turned slightly and pulled herself up and onto Perry's lap. Giving him her most brilliant smile, she answered him in a playful tone. "Weeelllll, you know, if you had stayed longer you might have been able to help me achieve a better phrase than just 'all right.' But, since you left to go and play poker with Paul and the rest of those characters you call friends, I think just 'all right' is most appropriate, don't you?"

"Are you going to throw that card game in my face? You did tell me to go. As a matter of fact, your exact words were-and I quote "Why don't you go darling? We've worked so hard these past few weeks you deserve a night to unwind. Being with the guys will be good for you and I won't feel guilty. I am so exhausted that all I am going to do is take a quick shower and crawl into bed. Then, if I also remember, to prove that little fact to me you yawned. You were so adorable but so loud, I thought Mrs. Cooper from next door was going to call and complain."

Della pouted a bit but there was a teasing gleam in her eye. "It's true, I was exhausted and I did sleep OK but you know I always sleep better when you hold me."

"I did hold you. I held you until you fell asleep and then I left."

"Yes, but I woke up and you were gone, so technically….."

"Oh so now you're going to argue with me on a technicality?"

"I'm just stating a fact Mr. Mason. You should be used to that. After all, you're the one who's always dealing with facts. I mean, before you make any objections or ask for a postponement or ask for a ruling from the judge, you make sure you have your facts in order. You know how you always object when Mr. Burger cross examines your witnesses with something that you think is detrimental to the case. You interrupt and say, "Objection your honor, the District Attorney is calling for a conclusion…..or you say it's immaterial or irrelevant."

"You're legal knowledge is showing my dear."

"Oh honestly Perry….."

"Della, my darling, beautiful girl, you are the love and the light of my life but sometimes I don't understand what goes on in that mind of yours."

Della's warm hazel eyes locked onto Perry's deep blue ones. Snuggling even closer, her voice took on a sultry, seductive tone.

"I know a way you could make it up to me."

"Oh you do, do you now?"

"Yeeessss, I most certainly do."

"Can you tell me or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"Actions speak louder than words Counselor." Della unceremoniously pushed Perry back onto the bed and turned her body so that she was lying on top of him, long slender legs wrapping around her handsome man suggestively. In the next few moments clothes were divested, hands roamed with urgent, heated caresses, and Della's luscious lips were swollen from passionately hungry kisses. Perry buried his head in her luxurious chestnut curls, breathing in the familiar fragrance, becoming intoxicated from the scent. In the quiet of Della's bedroom, with the warmth of the beautiful spring day blowing gently in through the open window, the lovers slipped into their own private, intimate world. Della happily and ecstatically gave herself over to Perry, becoming deliciously incoherent. Perry happily allowed Della to work her magic, leaving him dazed and speechless himself. Much later, sated and spent, they lay quietly enjoying the afterglow of their desire, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Della's even breathing, and walked softly into the kitchen to put coffee on to perk and make breakfast. In no time, he had bread toasted, bacon perfectly crisp, and eggs scrambled to a light and fluffy perfection. He was just about to wake Della when she appeared, wearing a silky turquoise robe and a sleepy smile. She walked over to Perry and leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

Perry placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his. He moved an errant curl away from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Della yawned impressively. "Something smells absolutely delicious, Counselor."

"It's just plain old bacon and eggs, baby. Nothing special."

"The fact that you cooked breakfast is what makes plain old bacon and eggs special, darling. And, since I don't want you to worry, let me just say that you haven't lost your touch."

"That's a load off my mind. And may I say you look beautiful this morning, Miss Street. I love when you first wake up and your hair is all tousled and you still have that drowsy look about you."

I'm glad I can accommodate." Della turned and looked out the window then turned back and gave Perry a dazzling smile. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Yes, it does. Now if you will sit down, we'll have breakfast and I will tell you what we're going to do today."

"I know exactly what we're going to do. You have three in office meetings with clients, there are eight letters, two briefs, and four contracts that require your signature, as well as a few phone calls that you have to return….and then there's the mail. It's Friday, soooooo, if we're lucky there won't be a lot and if you can get through everything and we don't have any emergencies or anyone that needs your help, maybe we can get through at a decent hour and…"

The attorney placed two fingers on his secretary's lips with a chuckle. "Miss Street, while the day you laid out would be exciting and fulfilling, you'll be happy to know that I can do better. Yesterday while you were filing papers at court, I had Gertie reschedule those appointments. I signed all those contracts and returned those phone calls. As for the mail, it will keep until we get back."

Della's expression was one of delighted surprise. "And just where are we going Mr. Mason?"

"We, my dear Della are taking a long weekend and flying up to Lake Tahoe this afternoon. I made the reservations yesterday. I didn't think I'd be able to get one but I got lucky. We're staying at the North Shore, which is the California side of the lake. It's a little more peaceful than the South side but we still can go over there one night for dinner and a show if you like. Wait until you see it. It's beyond beautiful. You've heard me mention it before. It's a great place to go fishing and they have so many other things …..What?"

"I can't believe you did this! It's been like a revolving door in the office with one client nearly bumping into the other. I didn't think we had time for even a quiet evening at home let alone for a long weekend."

Perry put his arms around Della, drawing her close. He cupped her cheek with his hand and spoke in a gentle voice. "Della, don't you know by now that you are the single most important thing in my life? Ever since that day four years ago when you walked into my office and turned my world upside down, nothing has been the same. It's been better – everything's better because of you. You were the one I was waiting for but never even knew it. In case I haven't told you lately, I love you. I love you from the top of those beautiful curls to the tip of those perfectly polished toes. I know we work hard and it always seems that when we finish one case we start another within minutes, not to mention the day-to-day operation of the office and everything that entails. You never complain and do everything I ask of you and more. That's one of the reasons I want to take you away. I just want to spend some time alone with the woman I love. I want to take care of you and spoil you for the rest of your life…...the rest of our lives. It's that simple. Just like the bacon and eggs."

Della's breathtaking eyes sparkled with happiness. Her voice was soft…..her answer pure and honest

"I love you too, Counselor. You are the most wonderful, amazing man in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am the luckiest girl."

Perry chuckled as he started to lead Della over to the table. "Why don't we eat before everything gets cold and…if you're a good girl, I might just answer that question."

"What time is our flight?"

"Two o'clock. It's only nine-thirty so we have plenty of time."

Della snaked her arms around Perry's neck and pulled his face down to hers. She brushed her lips against his with tantalizing coyness. When she spoke her voice held a loving warmth that washed over Perry like smooth liqueur.

"You bet we do, darling. You know, suddenly I'm not hungry at all….for food that is."


	2. Chapter 2

Due to major complications while trying to post the next chapter of my story it was necessary to repost all the chapters. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and comments and their continued support. It is much appreciated. Again, thank you to Nora, Rachel for their ideas and support and a special thank you to Diane who talked me through this and was a huge help.

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 2

Both a residential area and a desired vacation spot, Lake Tahoe was truly one of the most beautiful places in the country, offering activities for everyone, no matter if one chose the quieter North Shore with its mix of elegant hotels and quiet private cabins, or the more exciting South Shore where the nightlife was electrifying and thrilling. Sparkling lakes with pristine sandy beaches were abundant and perfect for fishing, boating or swimming in the summer, and the snow-covered Sierra Mountains made winter sports accessible. Shopping, sightseeing, and ornate casinos for gambling and shows almost guaranteed year-round crowds.

It was here, to the North Shore that Perry brought Della. The mere fact that it was secluded and away from the roar of the crowds was the main reason Perry had chosen it. Added to the peace and quiet was the beauty and fragrance of cedar and pine trees, the colorful flowers native to California, and the pleasant chirping of robins and endless variations of sparrows.

As Perry extended his hand to Della, helping her out of their rental car, she gasped as she took in the sights and sounds around her. Convinced they had landed in paradise, she looked up at Perry with utter happiness. He never ceased to amaze, constantly spoiling her with dates and gifts and surprises, and if that wasn't enough, he was the most handsome, charming man she had ever met. He took wonderful care of her and she had never felt so secure in her life.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as Perry interrupted her lovely thoughts. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Oh Perry, it's absolutely beautiful….just breathtaking."

"I'm glad you approve. Come on," he said taking her hand. "Let's go check in, get settled, and then we'll do whatever you'd like."

Together attorney and secretary climbed the wide wooden steps to the entrance of main building. Perry had made reservations at the Firelight Lodge, which was actually a number of individual cottages surrounding the main building, set back and far enough apart for complete privacy. The Lodge was rustic in design and construction and each cottage, though modern and containing every amenity, was designed with the old West in mind. Perry and Della walked up to the rough-hewn reservation desk and a young woman dressed in an attractively fringed western outfit smiled at the attractive couple.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?"

Perry readily returned the smile. "You certainly may, Miss…"

"Nelson, Abigail Nelson, but please call me Abby." Her smile was practiced, not quite friendly, but she extended her hand in greeting.

Perry took Abby's hand and gave it a gentle shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Abby. I'm Perry Mason and the lovely lady beside me is Della Street. I believe I have a reservation."

"All right Mr. Mason, let me check on that." The young woman reached down behind the counter and brought out a large book marked RESERVATIONS. Flipping through the pages, she stopped when it appeared she had found what she was looking for.

"Here it is Mr. Mason. We have you in the Silver Tip cabin, the one in the corner of the clearing. I believe you asked for the one farthest away from the Lodge and that's it. I'm sure you'll like it. Just follow the road all the way to the end. You can park your car in front of the cabin. Now, if you'll just sign the register, I'll get the key."

Perry signed the register with a flourish and accepted the key from Abby.

"If there is anything you need, just let us know," Abby continued her slightly stilted welcoming patter. "We're happy to have you here, and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will, dear. Thank you for being so helpful." Della flashed Abby her natural, spectacular smile.

"Della's right Abby, I know we'll have a great time." Perry took Della's elbow, and turned away from the desk.

As the couple walked away, Abby's smile turned to an immediate scowl. She reached for the phone, dialed hastily, and spoke rudely, "Yeah...it's me. We got a problem-a big one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry opened the car door for Della, then walked around to the other side and got behind the wheel. He followed the dirt road and a minute later pulled in front of cabin 12, a.k.a. The Silver Tip. He helped Della from the car, opened the trunk, grabbed their bags, and they walked side-by-side up the wooden steps to the door of the quaint cabin. Perry set the bags down on the porch, slipped the key into the lock, opened the heavy door, and stood aside to allow Della to walk in ahead of him.

Her eyes widened with wonder at the impressive, slightly masculine interior of the single room. A leather couch and two chairs faced a stone fireplace, in front of which laid a huge rag rug in muted, earthy tones of brown and rust. In the farthest corner of the room stood an enormous four-poster bed made virtually of thick tree branches and covered with a patchwork quilt in the same colors as the rug. In another corner a screen made from branches and tanned deer hide partially obscured a small but adequate bathroom, behind which held an oval ball and claw-foot bathtub as well as a pedestal sink and modern commode. Another authentic Old West touch was the wooden rail placed beneath a large window between the bed and the bath area, over which spare blankets and quilts had been draped. There appeared to be no electricity in the cabin, as several oil hurricane lamps were scattered about the room.

Perry came up behind Della, wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her back against him. In a gentle quiet voice, so different from the one that boomed out in the courtroom, he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Do you like it, baby?"

Della turned into him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She looked up, her eyes shining with happiness. "Mr. Mason, this is by far one of the nicest surprises you have given me. I can't believe you planned all this without me finding out."

Perry brought Della's hand up to his and kissed the inside of her wrist. She shivered from the small gesture. "Believe me, it was all my pleasure. Now, what do you say we unpack, change, and then take a walk and explore the area? There's a beach right off the lake and there are boats to rent. I think there's even water skiing if you want. I'd love to see you in that black and gold bathing suit. I love that little number…very nice…and **very **skimpy." An impish grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad you like that bathing suit, but as for water skiing, nothing doing, buster. I'm not crazy about giving everyone a show. That bathing suit is for a certain lawyer's eyes only – strictly for a private performance."

"But you wore it in January when we went to Mexico." There was a slight whine to Perry's voice.

"That's because there weren't a lot of people around. Sorry Counselor, I packed another suit and I'll stick to swimming and boating, thank you very much."

"Alright, Miss Street, objection sustained. I'm sure I can be happy with you swimming or in a boat. By the way, I could help you change right now if you'd like."

"You're incorrigible, you know that don't you?"

"I guess I probably am, but you still love me, hmmm?"

Della's answer was to take Perry's hand and lead him into the bedroom, where to his delight she allowed him to help her change and proceeded to show him exactly how much she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry lay in the bed looking at the beautiful woman curled up beside him, thanking God as he did every day that this exquisite creature shared his life, let alone loved him….and he loved her–fully, deeply, fiercely. His love for her was so pervasive, so encompassing that at times he feared he was smothering her and she would decide she couldn't stay with him. But here they were, four years after he'd hired her, three years after they had become lovers, and she was lying next to him, one arm around his waist, one arm around his neck, her curls silky soft and ticklish on his skin. He thought of the night he would never forget–the night they had declared their love to one another-the night his life truly began. They had gone to dinner after a long day in court, and afterward Perry had driven Della to her apartment, escorting her to her door as he always did. He was prepared to leave but she had invited him in for a drink almost shyly. He had secretly hoped she would because the truth was he didn't want to leave her. He never wanted to leave her at the end of the day and so had happily accepted her invitation. He had been fighting his feelings for weeks, and avoiding the topic of their relationship just as long. He could tell she was battling her feelings as well, but he could also tell that something was different that night. Perry couldn't exactly put his finger on it but it was there, just under the surface, smoldering like a flame waiting to ignite. Della had poured him a scotch and poured a glass of wine for herself. As she was bringing the drink to him, she accidently turned her ankle and Perry reached out to steady her. That was all it took. The simple touch shot through both of them like an electric current and seconds later Perry took the drinks from her shaking hands, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Gently he put her down on the bed, sat next to her, and tenderly examined her ankle for injury. Then, all of a sudden their clothes were scattered over the floor, their bodies were kissed and caressed, all while whispers, endearments and delicious moans were uttered. Perry loved her passionately and thoroughly, yet so gently that Della was left whimpering, incoherent, and begging for more. That was the night that Perry Mason knew he would love Della Street forever. He would take care of her, protect her, and spoil her until his last breath. It was also the night he realized why all his other relationships had never lasted for very long or held much importance. It was because Della was the one he'd been waiting for – the one who completed his life.

Now Perry leaned down and left soft kisses in Della's hair. Ever so lightly, he ran his fingers down her jaw line, under her neck, and onto her collar bone. Della's eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep, a lazy smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"This is very nice, Counselor, but if you keep it up, we'll never leave this cabin."

"That would suit me just fine." His lips followed the route his fingers had just traversed.

Della raised her head and giggled. "I'm sure it would, and while it's very tempting, I would like to see that lake you talk about so much, not to mention everything else."

"All right, darling, you win. I know when to give up. But there is just one thing I have to do first."

"And just what would that be?"

There was no answer as the famous attorney pressed warm lips to those of his secretary's, and who, a second later, emitted a contented sigh, giving herself up to his roving hands and mouth, all the while realizing that they probably would not be leaving the cabin – at least not until the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was indeed the next morning, after a leisurely breakfast, when at last the couple left the privacy of their cabin to explore the area. They strolled hand and hand taking in the sights and sounds around them. Not far from the cabin the trees and bushes were left behind as the path widened, winding down to the sandy beach and the expansive lake beyond.

Perry wrapped Della up in his arms and she snuggled close to him. They stayed that way for some time admiring the pristine beach and the clear, sparkling water, happy to have this time alone together away from their hectic daily lives.

Della's voice rumbled softly as she buried her face in Perry's massive chest. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here. I could stay here in this very spot forever…..as long as you were with me," she amended.

The big man tugged Della even closer to him, engulfing her in his embrace. "I feel the same way, baby."

Long moments passed before Perry turned to Della, his eyes traveling over her slim but curvaceous body. She met his gaze and raised warm supple lips to his. The kiss lingered, a wonderful mix of passion and gentleness. Breaking away, both struggled to regain composure and breathe normally.

Perry spoke first. "Where to now, Miss Street?"

"How about we walk on the beach a little?"

"An excellent suggestion. Let's go this way," he said, pointing to the left. The couple removed their shoes and walked along the shoreline where water met sand. Further down, they came to a building supported by enormous posts that jutted out into the lake. As they drew closer they discovered a sign that read

**NORTH SHORE BOAT RENTAL - WATER SKIING * FISHING * CANOEING **

**SKIS * BOATS * FISHING POLES FOR RENT-BAIT AND TACKLE **

**Hours: Monday-Saturday 6 A.M. – 4 P.M.**

**Sunday – closed**

**Douglass Frazier – Owner/Proprietor **

"Oh honey, this is perfect for you! You love to fish and you'll be able to rent a pole and everything. I'm sure you'll be able to find one you'd like to use."

"I'm sure I will but what I really want to do is see if we can rent a boat for a little trip around the lake. Then again my dear, we could rent skis for you. I could pilot the boat and you could…."

"I told you Mr. Mason, no water skiing for me, but a boat ride sounds heavenly. I bet the Lodge cook would pack us a picnic lunch. I'm sure this Mr. Frazier or Abby or whoever is at the desk this morning will tell us the best place to have one."

Perry looked down at Della and smiled. "If boating and a picnic is what my beautiful girl wants, then boating and a picnic is what she gets." Putting his arm around her, he said, "Let's go talk to the owner and see what he has available."

A bell jangled as they walked through the wooden screen door, letting the owner know someone had come in. From the back a voice called out, "Be with you in a minute!"

Perry and Della looked around and noticed the many fishing poles against the wall as well as water skis for both adults and children. There were also tanks and chests which held the various types of bait and tackle. A painted sign with the words **BOAT SHED **and an arrow pointing to the rear was suspended from the ceiling.

A stocky bearded man emerged from the back room and eyed the attractive couple. "Well howdy there folks. What can I do ya for?"

Mason spoke up. "We're staying at the Firelight for the weekend and we'd like to rent a boat and go on a picnic, Mr. …."

"Frank, Frank Nelson."

Della spoke up, "We met an Abby Nelson when we checked in. She's very pretty and polite, very helpful."

Frank smiled, "She's my daughter. All them good qualities she got from her Mama. So, you want to take out a boat and go on a picnic. All righty then, we'll go out back and the Missus here can pick out the one she wants. Then I'll show you the map and where the best place for that picnic you want will be."

"Thank you Mr. Nelson."

"Just call me Frank. Nobody's called me Mr. Nelson in many a year. People round here are very friendly. It's a small town and everybody knows everybody else, know what I mean?"

"I certainly do Frank, I certainly do."

"Say, if you don't mind me askin', where you folks from?"

"Los Angeles. It's definitely not a small town." Perry grinned.

Frank chuckled. "What do you do there in Los Angeles, if you don't mind me askin' again?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Well I'll be…a lawyer huh?" Frank looked at Della. "You must be mighty proud of your husband ma'am. Him being a lawyer and all."

There was something about Frank Nelson and his affable curiosity that tugged at Della. "I am proud of him. He's one of the best lawyers in the state, maybe even the country. But, he's not my husband. We're not married, Frank. He's my….my…." her voice trailed off.

Perry came to the rescue. "What Miss Street…what Della means Frank, is that she's my secretary…..and well, we have a relationship outside of the office as well. In L.A. we work very hard at keeping our relationship private. So we try and get away every so often so we can have some privacy and be ourselves."

There was silence for a moment then Frank said, "I see. Listen, Mr.…"

"Mason….but up here, I'm just plain old Perry."

"All righty then plain old Perry, as I was sayin', we're just simple folk up here, on this side of the lake. That South Shore is a different story – all that hootin' and hollerin' and goin's on with them casinos and shows and stuff. Up here people mind their own business and leave everybody alone….well for the most part….there's one thing though…." Frank stopped in mid-sentence as if he had said too much, his friendliness suddenly guarded.

Both Perry and Della were curious about Frank's subtle shift in demeanor and it was Della who spoke. "What thing, Frank?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Sometimes my mouth runs on and on. Millie, she's my wife...she's always sayin' that one day my mouth is gonna get me in real trouble."

Della started to speak but Perry put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. Taking the conversation in a different direction he said, "We saw on the sign that a Mr. Frazier owns this place. Do you manage this place for him?"

"Heck no, I'm retired now for five years. I was in construction for thirty years. I fell and broke my hip on a job so I retired early. I'm gettin' money, though, and my wife still works. She's a bookkeeper over there at the Lodge where Abby works – where you're stayin'. I just help Doug run this place. Right now though he's…." Frank stopped speaking again and a tenseness overtook his stocky frame. "All righty, how about we get you and your lady a boat and I'll show you the perfect spot for that picnic. Wait till you see it. You're gonna love it. There's just one thing though, if ya don't mind. Every month or so, we give the boats and skis a good going over. Ya know, paint and checking for holes and splinters and such…gotta keep everything spiffed up. I've been working on it for the past few days and I'm almost finished. So, if ya don't mind waitin till tomorrow I'll have everything ready to go. I'll even have Millie tell the chef to put in an extra special desert in that picnic basket."

Perry smiled and chuckled. "No problem Frank, I'm sure Della and I can find something interesting to do."

"That's mighty understandin of you, Perry. Tell you what, let's go out back and Della can pick out the boat. That way, I'll make sure it's all ready to go." Frank turned and headed to the door toward which the painted arrow hanging overhead pointed. After a split second of hesitation, Perry and Della followed.

They picked out a boat and paid the rental fee. Frank gave them a map and explained how to get to the spot he thought best for a picnic. He also called the Lodge and spoke to his daughter, who assured him she would speak to the chef and would have a picnic basket ready as well. Those things taken care of and with Frank's promise again to have the boat ready to go in the morning, Perry and Della bade him goodbye, telling him they would be back at eleven o' clock. Leaving the shop, Della and Perry gave the other a knowing look. Both had the same thought, that while Frank Nelson seemed friendly enough, he was definitely hiding something. However, neither imagined that Frank's folksy charm was nothing more than an illusion masking an evil monster.

Meanwhile, inside the shop Frank Nelson was busy with his own thoughts. Mr. Perry Mason and his Miss Della Street definitely were not merely a plain old couple. Although they had bought the story about the boat repairs he would have some 'cleaning up' to do. They were much too astute not to notice things out of the ordinary-and the set of large brown books now laying on the wooden table in the back room certainly fit the bill. He hadn't had time to put them away before the couple had come into the shop and he held his breath in hopes that they wouldn't notice. He was lucky-this time. He picked up the phone again and furiously dialed a number. "Millie? Yeah...I just met them and Abby's right. Meet me in half an hour and bring my gun...and some rope."


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 3

Precisely at 11 A.M. the next morning Perry Mason and Della Street entered Doug's Boat Shop and walked over to the counter. Frank Nelson, who had been in the back room, came sauntering out with a decidedly stiff smile plastered across his face "

Well, howdy there Perry, Della. How ya be this beautiful mornin'? Hope ya slept well. It's quiet up here at night ya know, no horns or loud noises like ya got back in the city." Frank maintained his mirthless grin.

"We slept fine, Frank, and good morning to you too." Perry greeted the stocky man.

"Oh yes, it was so nice and peaceful. We did hear some crickets though. That was the extent of the noise," Della joined the conversation.

"Did you folks do anything excitin yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact Frank, we had a very nice day. After we left here we went into town and did some shopping. Della found a painting for my office and some antique pieces that she absolutely fell in love with so we bought those as well. Joe, the owner of the shop, was very nice and very accommodating and is shipping everything to L.A. next week."

"Good ole Joe. Yep, he's a nice guy, sure is. Would do just about anything to help ya if ya needed it. He was born and raised here, same as me and Millie." Frank crooked his finger, signaling Perry and Della closer. "If I tell ya something, ya promise to keep it to yourselves?"

"We promise Frank. We won't say anything." Perry couldn't imagine what the man was going to tell him.

"Millie and Joe used to date. That's what they call it nowadays. Way back when we was real young, just out of high school, Millie and I courted. Then, I got drafted to fight in the war, 1915 it was. Anyways, when I came home I found out that Millie and Joe were ya know, datin' and everything. Man, let me tell ya, I was not happy. Got in a big fight with Joe…landed in the pokey and everything."

A small gasp escaped Della. "Oh Frank, that must have been awful. How long were you in jail?"

"Oh, just a couple of days. It was enough time for both of us to cool down. After that, things sort of got back to normal. Millie broke it off with Joe and she and I got back together. We made up and after a while we got married. It took some time to adjust ya know but it's been 37 years."

Perry smiled. "That's some story Frank. We're happy to know that everything worked out for the both of you. And you have a helpful and pretty daughter."

"Thanks. Like I told you she gets all that from Millie. We didn't think we would have any kids. Abby, she came along kinda unexpected like." Frank gave smile that looked more like a grimace. "Now are you ready for that picnic and boat ride?"

"We sure are," confirmed Perry emphatically. "We've been looking forward to it since yesterday, haven't we, Della?"

Della just smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get started. Perry, if you'll come with me, we'll bring the boat around front and down to the lake. Della, you can go right there and we'll meet ya."

"All right Frank. I'll see you gentlemen in a moment."

Perry and Frank walked toward the back and Della went in the opposite direction toward the lake. In a few minutes, the boat was placed in the water, the picnic basket, a blanket, and two small pillows loaded, and the attorney helped his secretary into the small craft. Frank waved them off then turned and quickly went back into the shop and picked up the phone. He asked for an out of town number then waited a minute until whoever he obviously wanted to speak to came on the line.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for two days. We have a problem but Millie and I are handling it. It seems we have a celebrity up here for the weekend. He's with his secretary who also happens to be a lot more than just his secretary if you get my drift." Frank paused a moment while the person on the other end finished speaking. "Yes, he's famous. It's that big shot lawyer from L.A. – Perry Mason himself. No, I didn't ask him how he heard about this place…it doesn't matter. He's here and he'll have to be watched very closely – they both will. Who? Perry Mason – yes Mason, that's what I said." Nelson was about to say more but a loud angry voice crackled over the wire. He waited a minute until he had the chance to speak. "Look, don't you dare lose your temper with me buddy! If he gets too close we'll take care of the both of them just like we took care of Joanne. Remember, if it wasn't for us you'd be in more trouble than you're in now – if that's possible. You might not even be alive." Frank's country bumpkin accent had surprisingly and quickly disappeared to be replaced with a more grammatically correct, albeit angry attitude. He continued his tirade. Just one thing, you better not come back here now. Stay there until you hear from me and whatever you do, be smart. Don't do anything foolish. We have enough to deal with, understand? I'll call you when I can." Frank slammed the phone down and walked toward the back, all the while muttering under his breath…"Stupid man, stupid man, stupid man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The warm sun, a beautiful azure blue sky, accompanied by soft white clouds and the sounds of chirping birds set the inviting backdrop as Perry rowed the boat out to the middle of the crystal clear lake. After putting the oars in the oarlocks so the boat could drift, he gazed over at Della who, at the moment had closed her eyes and whose face held a look of pure bliss. Perry never tired of looking at her. Whether they were in court, in the office, out for an evening, or especially at times like now when they were truly alone, he found it difficult to look at anything but her. He smiled to himself as he took in her long slender legs, curvaceous body, and luxurious wind tousled chestnut curls. His smile grew as he thought about those breathtakingly beautiful hazel eyes, now covered by delicate lids, her low throaty voice that warmed him like fine brandy, and her dazzling smile that weakened his knees and compelled him to give her whatever she wanted. Add incredibly soft skin and a mind altering perfume to those physical attributes as well as innate intelligence, boundless patience, a sense of humor and a great capacity to love, and Perry Mason knew he was the luckiest man alive.

"You're staring Counselor." Della opened her eyes, squinting a bit from the sun.

"I am not starring"

Maybe ogling would be a better word," she amended.

"My dear Miss Street, I am not now nor have I ever stared at or ogled you. I am merely admiring the woman I love. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"I suppose." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason I am. This is turning out to be a perfect day."

"I'm glad, but you're too far away. Why don't you come over here and sit with me?" Perry unfolded the blanket and laid it on the bottom of the small boat. He shifted his body and held out his hand to Della, carefully pulled her to him and settled here in a sitting position on top of the blanket. Sitting there, her body between Perry's legs, her head pillowed on his thigh, his fingers lightly caressing her face and running through her hair, Della felt positively decadent, especially when Perry opened the picnic basket and fed her luscious deep red strawberries, stealing soft kisses in between nibbles.

The boat continued to drift as the couple sat quietly just relishing their time together. Della reached her hand over the side of the boat and let her fingers idly trail in the water. Perry could feel complete relaxation in her body and he smiled as he looked down at her, thinking she would soon fall asleep and he would hold her gently in his arms. His attention completely on watching his beautiful girl, he didn't notice that something in the water was floating toward the boat until Della's stifled scream broke the calmness of the moment as whatever it was bumped against the boat. She sat up, shaking her hand, spraying drops of water everywhere.

"Yuck! Something cold and slimy just touched my hand."

Perry quickly turned his head and peered into the water. What he saw made him turn Della away, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Hold tight to me baby. Don't look."

Della pulled away and looked up at the lawyer. "Don't be silly, Perry. Whatever it is, I can take it. Since I've been with you I've seen just about everything. What's a dead fish in the scheme of things?"

"I know you're brave, honey, but I don't want you to see this. I have to take care of it. I have to let go of you to do it so please just sit here and look over toward the beach."

Della ignored him. She turned, looked over the side of the boat, and felt suddenly queasy. She gasped aloud as she realized what it was Perry hadn't wanted her to see.

It was a body. A dirty, bloated body of a young woman.

"Damn it to hell!"

"Perry"…..Della spoke softly in order to cushion the sound of Perry's expletive that echoed across the lake. "It's a good thing we're all alone out here. I'd hate to have anyone hear you."

"I'm sorry Della but here we go again. All I wanted to do was spend a few days alone with you. Not only does this end our plans for the day but now it looks like we'll be involved in this mess – and don't tell me we won't. I have a feeling right in the pit of my stomach that says we will."

Della put her hand on Perry's arm. "I wasn't going to say that Counselor. What I was going to say was that yes, this is interrupting our lovely day and we will, as you say, be somewhat involved, but let me repeat what you're always telling me. We need to get the facts before we jump to any conclusions."

Despite the gravity of the situation Perry had to smile. "So, my very calm, insightful secretary, what do you think will happen"?

Della shrugged her shoulders slightly and tilted her head to the side. "I think that we'll go back to the boat shack, tell Frank what we've discovered, and call the police… or let him call. They'll come, we'll tell them what we know, and that, my dear attorney," said Della, gesturing with her hands as if to wipe it all away, "will be that."

Perry gently moved an errant curl from Della's forehead. "You really are something. You always know just what to say. All right, let's get this over with. Then as you so eloquently put it, that will be that and we can get on with the weekend."

As quickly as he could, Perry rowed back to shore, helped Della out of the boat and together they went to find Frank. Little did they know that the entire time they had been out on the lake a pair of powerful binoculars had been trained on them, and their accidental discovery had brought a grim scowl to the face of their observer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After calling the sheriff, waiting for him to arrive with his men, and then giving detailed statements, Perry and Della waited on the beach until the body was located and brought to shore. The body had drifted well past the point where it had hit the boat and it took nearly an hour for deputies to find and retrieve it. The attorney and his secretary told Sheriff Davis where they could be reached, said their good-byes and hand in hand walked back in the direction of the lodge. Perry, ever studious about the people and events around him, and especially his lady, noticed how quiet Della was keeping herself. Once inside the cabin, he tugged her to him and realized she was trembling. He led her to one of the chairs and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She snuggled close and sighed deeply.

"Are you all right, Della?"

"I'm fine Perry, just fine. Just a bit of a delayed reaction, I guess. It was one thing when she hit the boat, and she was face down, but when they brought her in and I saw her face… She was so young, Perry. She looked like she could be…."

"Your age?" Perry's voice was soft.

"Uh huh…and that horrible wound on her forehead….that word carved into her skin. 'Snitch'. I've never seen or heard of anything like that." Della's eyes brimmed with tears. A single drop slid down her face and Perry tenderly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know darling, I know. Death is rarely pretty and the fact that the body was bloated and beginning to decompose tells me…."

"That it just didn't happen," Della finished his thought. "How long do you think it's been?"

"I couldn't say for sure. At least 24 hours, maybe longer. Once the coroner examines the body, they'll have a better idea. Now, that's enough talk of police and bodies. I have an idea. Why don't you take a bath?" I'll even run the water for you." Perry looked at Della and noticed how pensive she seemed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking. Did you notice how surprised Frank looked when he saw the body and how jumpy he was? It made me think about yesterday, when we first met him. He was friendly enough but when he was talking, he stopped himself as though he was about to say something he shouldn't. And today his friendliness seemed forced."

"I noticed that too, but like I said, right now I don't want to concentrate on anything but you."

"I feel the same way, Counselor." Della's voice was suddenly seductive, her eyes darkly desirous. "We have quite some time before dinner. Whatever shall we do?"

Without a word, Perry maneuvered Della from his lap and went to the door. Satisfied it was securely locked, he returned to where she was standing, picked her up, and carried her to the bed, where he gently deposited her. Della took hold of Perry's hand and pulled him down next to her so she could climb into his lap once again. She brushed her lips tantalizingly over his, teasing and tasting, and soon nothing outside the walls of the cozy cabin mattered…..

Meanwhile, a stone-faced Frank Nelson sat in the back of the police cruiser, listening to Sherriff Mike Davis report to some nameless, faceless lackey at the 900 square foot cinderblock building the idiot insisted upon calling 'headquarters'. He couldn't believe he had opened his yap like that and was cooling his heels waiting to be driven to the village for questioning. Who was the stupid man now?


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 4

The loud knocking at the door forced Perry Mason to wakefulness. He gazed down at Della Street sleeping peacefully beside him, her body curled against his, a tiny smile on her still kiss-swollen lips. Perry slid out of bed as quietly as he could, pulled on boxers and a tee shirt and walked quickly to the door.

"Yes?" he asked in a low voice. "Who's there?"

"It's Sheriff Mike Davis, Mr. Mason. I need to talk to you and Miss Street."

Perry cracked the door opened and looked at the tall uniformed young man. "I'll be right out Sheriff. Just give me a minute please." He shut the door, grabbed his trousers, and slipped on his shoes. He again opened the door and stepped out onto the porch to speak to the officer.

"All right, Sheriff, how can I help you?"

"First of all, sir, thank you again for calling the station. Most people wouldn't have bothered."

"You're welcome Sheriff. But I'm an officer of the court and I really didn't have a choice in the matter. The body needed to be brought in. I just couldn't leave it there floating in the lake like that."

"Yes, well it was still good of you. Now like I said, I need to speak with you and Miss Street."

"You can speak with me Sheriff, but I'm afraid Miss Street can't be disturbed at the moment." The closed look he gave the young man brooked no argument.

Sheriff Davis regarded the imposing man standing before him appraisingly. Even unshaven and with uncombed hair he still had a commanding presence. The younger man thought about all the pictures and snippets he had seen in the papers and on T.V. of him and the lovely Miss Street. There was something about this man, something honest and strong and trustworthy. Mike Davis knew that while the attorney could be pleasant enough when it came right down to it, Perry Mason was no one's fool, a man who said what he meant but guarded himself. And right now he was guarding something quite private within that cabin.

"That's fine Mr. Mason. I can always speak with her later. Can you tell me, what is your opinion of the Nelsons – especially Frank Nelson?"

"To be honest Sheriff, I don't really know them. Miss Street and I only met them yesterday when we checked in. Actually we met Abby Nelson first and then met Frank when we were taking a walk on the beach. We saw the boat shack and decided to rent one so we could go out on the lake. We had to wait until today though, because Frank said he was checking them over. That's why we were out on the lake today."

Mike Davis thought the attorney's answer was truthful, albeit carefully crafted. "How did Frank seem to you?"

"What do you mean?" Perry had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Was he nice and helpful? Did he talk much…and if he did what did he talk about?"

"He was friendly, very folksy. He talked about his family, how he helps the owner with the shop, just general chit chat. He called over to the lodge and requested a picnic basket for us."

"Did he say anything in particular about the owner?"

"No, no he didn't. Only what I already told you. He just talked about helping out."

"All right, sir. Oh, by the way, do you mind if I ask you what you did yesterday? Seeing as how you didn't take the boat out and all?"

Perry was starting to lose patience. "Really sheriff, I don't think it's any of your business."

"Mr. Mason, I know you're a famous lawyer and you can object and tell me it's what you call irrelevant, but a young woman was murdered on my watch and I am not happy. And just so you know, the deceased is Joanne Frazier." Mike Davis watched as Mason's expression changed and he raised his eyebrows.

"That's right, Douglass Frazier's wife, and real sweet kid. She was younger than Doug – not even thirty yet. She didn't need to die and she certainly didn't need to die so violently. I'm trying to get answers so I can get to the bottom of this mess. So please, sir, tell me what you and Miss Street did yesterday. Where you went, who you talked to, that sort of thing."

Perry hesitated a few seconds before deciding that what he and Della did yesterday couldn't be construed as anything but innocent tourist activities, so he sketched out their day, including meeting Joe Maxwell. The officer took down notes, then smiled at the attorney as he turned to leave.

"Thank You Mr. Mason. Can I ask just how long you'll be staying here?"

"We originally planned to be here until Monday, but with everything that's happened we might stay an extra day."

"Well, good-bye for now, sir. Can I talk to you again if I need to? And I would like to get Miss Street's version of what's gone on since you arrived."

"Of course, but I told you everything we know. I don't know anything I could say that would give you a clue to who the killer is."

"You never know what you might remember in a situation like this," Mike Davis replied with a disarming smile. "If you think of anything you know where to find me."

Perry could have sworn he was talking to Lieutenant Arthur Tragg. The young man certainly had composure.

The sheriff turned, walked down the wooden steps and got behind the wheel of his police car. As he watched him leave, Perry realized with certainty that he and Della would not be leaving the rustic beauty of the lodge or the peacefulness of the area in the next couple of days.

As he drove away Sheriff Davis was sure that even though Perry Mason was honest and forthright, the noted attorney hadn't told him everything he knew, and nothing of what he suspected. He'd left things out – things that might be vital to this case and would surly mean trouble for Frank Nelson and whoever else might be involved in Joanne Frazier's murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Perry re-entered the cabin and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. As he tip-toed toward the bed, he was greeted by Della's soft, sleepy voice. "Perry...Why are you up and dressed? Trying to sneak out on me?"

Perry walked over to the bed and sat down next to Della. Brushing her hair away from her face, he bent over and kissed her tenderly. "Not a chance, baby, not a chance. That's never going to happen. It just so happens that Sheriff Davis came knocking at our door. He had some questions for both of us but I told him I wasn't going to wake you."

Della sat up and rubbed a palm over one eye and covered a yawn with the other. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if Frank Nelson said anything in particular that would give him a clue. I think he wanted to know if he was hiding anything."

"What did you tell him?"

I told him what Frank told us. I told him everything except…."

"Except…"

Except the part where Frank stopped talking."

"Why on earth would you keep that from him?"

"Because my dear Miss Street, I think that something funny is going on between Frank Nelson and Joe Maxwell."

"The nice man who has the antique shop?"

"One and the same. I have a feeling that I just can't shake. I've had it ever since Frank began acting odd and it grew stronger when we found the body. I could swear that something is terribly wrong and it involves those two men. I would stake my law degree on it."

"What's the rest of it? What aren't you telling me?"

Perry smiled. Della knew him so well. She was like a bloodhound. Nothing got by her.

"The dead woman is Joanne Frazier – Doug Frazier's much younger wife."

Della's face paled. "Why do you think she was killed?"

"I don't know, darling. There could be any number of reasons. The sheriff didn't impart any information about the case. He did, however, ask me how long we were staying. I told him until Monday, possibly Tuesday but…"

"But now you're not so sure."

"Now I'm not so sure. I told the sheriff everything I know and we really aren't involved in this so we could leave any time but it's just that girl….My God, Della, she was so young. I keep thinking if it…if it…"

Della climbed up on Perry's lap and put one hand around his neck, the other she placed gently on his mouth. "You were thinking about me, sweetheart, but it's not me. I'm here and I'm fine. I know you'll never let anything happen to me."

"I love you so much Della," Perry said softly. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. I just want you to be happy and safe. I made you a promise to always take care of you and I mean to keep that promise."

"Well, so far Counselor you haven't disappointed me and since you want to keep your perfect record there's something you can do for me right now."

"And just what would that be?"Perry grinned his charming impish grin.

"In case you didn't hear my stomach making foreign noises let me remind you that it's dinner time and since I am sure you don't want a cranky girl on your hands might I suggest you feed me."

"I can do better that that, young lady. Not only will I feed you, but I'll take you dancing afterward and hold you very close to me. How does that sound?"

"Now that's the kind of invitation I love. It sounds perfect. Just give me about thirty minutes to take a quick bath and get dressed and I'm all yours."

"Need any help?"

"Yes," she said with a sly smile, "but then we'd never go to dinner"


	5. Chapter 5

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 5

The inviting atmosphere of the Firelight Lodge's main dining room greeted Perry and Della as they followed the maitre d' to a secluded corner. The room was warmed by the fire in the stone hearth and lit by hurricane candles on the tables as well as by muted rustic chandeliers suspended from the beamed ceiling. Large bay windows allowed for a stunning view of the sunset over the sparkling lake.

The attractive couple drew stares from the other patrons as they walked through the room. Perry pulled a chair out for Della, walked around the table and seated himself directly across from her. The maitre d' handed them menus, smiled and unobtrusively disappeared. Perry took hold of Della's small, delicate hand in his large strong one, brought it to his lips and softly, so softly kissed the inside of her palm, his lips lingering as if he didn't want to let go. Della shivered from that slight touch.

"Per…Perry, don't you think we should look at the menu." Della was having difficulty speaking.

The lawyer met his secretary's gaze and smiled. "I'd rather look at you. You are the most stunning woman I've ever seen. In case you didn't realize it, my darling, no one could stop staring at you when we walked in here."

"You're making it very difficult to look at the menu, Counselor."

"I'm only holding your hand."

"Um….kissing my hand is not just holding itand although it's very nice…"

"You're starving and you want to eat. I'm sorry, baby, I guess I got carried away by how beautiful you look tonight. All right, let's take a peek at the menu. Do you know what you want….are you in the mood for anything special?"

Della glanced at the menu, then sighed and looked at Perry. "Everything looks so wonderful, I can't decide." At that moment, the waiter came over to the table. "Good evening, Mr. Mason, Miss Street, my name is Al and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes? Would you care for a cocktail?" The young man spoke quietly and smiled at the couple seated at his table.

Perry gently squeezed Della's hand and answered the server in a normal, conversational tone of voice. "It's nice to meet you, Al. I'll give you our entire order right now. Please bring Miss Street a glass of Chardonnay and I'd like a Scotch and soda on the rocks with a twist. For appetizers we'll have stuffed mushrooms and Gazpacho, followed by caprese salads, and pan seared Salmon with roasted asparagus for our entre."

"Very good sir, I'll put the order right in and bring you your drinks and some fresh baked bread." Al smiled again and turned toward the kitchen.

Della waited until he was out of sight. She momentarily closed her eyes then opened them, sighing deeply.

Perry put his hand on top of hers. "All right Miss Street, what's troubling you?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You wanted to make sure we had a nice evening and everything is wonderful but…"

"But…?"

"I just can't get the whole murder out of my mind. You know, usually it doesn't bother me but somehow this one seems to. Besides Joanne being so young, there's other things that seem a little unsettling."

Perry smiled at her. "You don't miss much, do you my dear? Yes, I had the same thoughts. However, since we can't do anything about it right now, why don't we just concentrate on us?"

But Della continued anyway. "Do you think Frank is involved in the murder somehow? He could be part of this you know." Della's eyes widened. "Oh Perry, maybe he's even the killer." The beautiful brunette suddenly shuddered.

Perry gently squeezed hers once again. "Della, honey, please leave it alone. Give that inquisitive mind a rest will you? We don't know anything and right now I don't want to know anything. All I want is to give you my undivided attention and enjoy our meal. Now, what say we stop talking about murder and have a nice, romantic dinner? I know it's the second night in a row we're dining here, but tomorrow we'll try a restaurant in the village or maybe we can take a drive into Vegas."

Della placed her other hand on top of Perry's with a slight shake of her head. "This is perfect, sweetheart. It doesn't matter that we're back here again tonight. I don't care where you take me as long as I'm with you. You're right. I shouldn't be talking about murder and mayhem. Not here and certainly not now." Della gave her handsome attorney a dazzling smile and Perry felt his heartbeat quicken.

"I said I would feed you, and I will. I also promised to take you dancing and I'll oblige you with that as well, but at this instant I wish we were having dinner in our cabin." Perry's declaration was spoken quietly and Della could have sworn it was accompanied by a low growl as his eyes traveled over her body with heated intensity. Picking up the water glass in front of him, he took a rather large, calming gulp.

At that moment, Al brought their cocktails, bread, cold soup and succulent mushrooms, and the couple began to eat. Della was about to comment on the food when they were distracted by a commotion at the entryway to the restaurant between the maitre d' and a man who clearly didn't look presentable enough to be there.

"I don't care how important it is, Frazier. I'm not going to let you disturb him."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Ray, so don't be holier than thou with me. I've just been given the worst news of my life and I don't care what the hell you think. Now get out of my way!" With that, the man Ray had addressed as Frazier pushed him roughly out of the way and walked quickly over to Perry's and Della's table. He appeared shaken and definitely had a difficult time speaking.

"Mr. Mason…Mi..Miss Street. I'm…I'm so…so sorry for bothering you like this…but you see, it's my…my wife…well…it's…I mean it's about…Joanne was…she was mur…murdered and Mike said you…. you found her….and I was…well I was just ….just wondering if…if you …could…."

Douglass Frazier didn't have a chance to finish speaking to Perry and Della. Mike Davis entered the dining room and approached their table with authoritative strides. Before he could say anything else, the Sheriff took hold of the distraught man's arm. Without greeting anyone, Mike Davis looked directly at Douglass Frazier.

"You'll have to speak with Mr. Mason later, Doug. Right now you're coming with me. I'm taking you in for questioning about the murder of your wife."

Doug Frazier froze where he stood. His face paled and he gave Perry a stricken look. Mason pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, looking directly at Mike.

"Sheriff, I wouldn't presume to tell you how to do your job, but this man just found out his wife was murdered. It's obvious that he's very upset. Isn't it possible for you to give him some time, maybe until tomorrow morning? I don't think he'll be going anywhere, and for what it's worth, I don't think he killed her."

"How do you know that, Mr. Mason?" the Sheriff asked in a belligerent tone. "You don't even know him! You can't make a judgment call like that." Davis was clearly annoyed.

The attorney lowered his voice and spoke calmly, hoping it would soothe the officer's ruffled feathers. "Mike, in my line of work I've come across every kind of person imaginable and I can tell by now who's being straight with me and who isn't. And," Perry continued, glancing at Della, then back at Sheriff Davis, "I have a secretary who happens to be an excellent judge of character – even better than me, and from the look on her face I am going to stand by my statement."

The sheriff wouldn't relent. "Well, I don't care who thinks what. You can whistle 'Dixie' for all the good it will do you. Sorry, but we're on my turf now and if I say Frazier is coming with me, there isn't anything you can do about. You may as well sit right back down and have your dinner, Mr. Mason. We'll be leaving now." Davis put his hand on Doug's arm and started to lead him away.

Perry made a split-second decision. "Just one minute, Sheriff." Perry turned to Doug and spoke quietly. "Doug, do you have any money on you?"

Frazier gave the lawyer a quizzical look. "Yeah, I think I have about ten bucks.

"Can you show me?"

Doug stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two fives. Perry took one and gave the man a small smile. "You just gave me a retainer, Doug. Now you have a lawyer–if you want one that is. You go with the Sheriff. Miss Street and I will be right behind you. Do not say anything-not one word until we get there. Understand?"

Frazier was overwhelmed. Finding out about his wife, the Sheriff wanting to question him, now this man, this total stranger, was offering to be his lawyer. "Uh…Mr. Mason….I…I don't know what to say or…how…how to…to thank you," he stammered, trying to find words that conveyed his feelings.

Perry gripped Frazier's shoulder encouragingly. "You can thank me later, Doug. Go on now, go with the Sheriff."

The two men walked away and Perry turned with contrite apology to Della, who had risen from her chair.

"Della I…"

His secretary smiled with resigned indulgence. There was complete understanding in her voice as she spoke softly. "Come on, we have work to do. You can thank _**me **_later Counselor."

Standing back near the kitchen, a tall man observed the conversation between the three men and minutes later watched as Perry withdrew his wallet, left money on the table and escorted Della out of the restaurant. A sullen frown crossed his face as he went to the phone on the back wall and dialed a number. Tapping his fingers impatiently, he waited for someone to answer.

"Yeah, it's me. We got trouble. It looks like our Dougie boy has got himself a lawyer…..that's right…..who do you think I meant, Jack Benny? Look, you told me to let you know and that's what I'm doing. You better take care of it before it all blows up in our face. We might even have to give him a warning….maybe he'd think twice if something almost happened to his secretary, you know what I mean? It's just an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Perry and Della walked into their cabin, tired, hungry, and plainly aggravated. At the moment it was affecting Perry more because he found himself in the middle of yet another murder case when all he wanted was to spend a few days with the woman he loved. For the second time in twelve hours their idyllic getaway had been interrupted by a seamy side of life that seemed to follow him wherever he went. As he put the bag of Chinese take-out on the table, Perry threw his suit jacket over the sofa, and sat down, stealing a glance at Della. She had emerged from the bathroom, dressed in an aqua negligee and robe, her face scrubbed clean of makeup, her smattering of freckles clearly visible, her hair brushed away from her face and slightly tousled. Even without makeup and perfectly coiffed hair, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Looking at her, Perry said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever or whoever had aligned the stars and sent her to him. She centered his life, brought order to chaos, and made sure he ate and slept. She always said what was on her mind, always gave her opinion – tactfully, but firmly. Strong, stubborn, and independent by nature, Della Street was no one's fool. She could handle herself in any situation. On the other hand, she could be funny, warm, genuine, caring, and loving. She could go from sultry and sexy and seductive to innocent and adorable in the blink of an eye. She was stunningly beautiful, intriguing, and alluring and Perry loved her fiercely and completely. She was his best friend, his biggest champion, his greatest love. While Perry knew she could handle herself admirably in any situation, from the very first day he had met her, he had silently vowed to take care of her. He would spoil her and protect her, make sure that no harm would ever come to her, and he would love her with all that he was – always. She was the single most important person in his life and he never wanted to do anything that would make her doubt it.

Della finished tying the sash of her robe and looked up at Perry. He held out his arms. Smiling, she walked over to him and climbed onto his lap.

"You look tired, Perry."

"I guess I am a little." Perry pulled back a bit and brushed a wisp of hair away from Della's face. "How do you do it, baby? It's late, we've had an eventful day and, as usual, you look perfect."

Della's voice was so low, Perry could hardly hear her. "That's easy. I have you taking care of me and…and the rest is a secret."

"Care to share your little secret?"

Della looked straight at Perry and without missing a beat, said rather innocently. "Why Counselor, I just never let them see me sweat."

For a split second there was complete silence in the cabin. Then, anyone who was walking past would have heard peals of feminine laughter followed by a deep guffaw as the couple shared a light hearted moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as smoke billowed from the chimney, the cabin was in complete darkness, save for the two hurricane lamps on the table. Della was already underneath the quilt when Perry slid in next to her. He lay on his side and with the lightest of touches began a gentle exploration of her body. Della began to moan and when she sat up and ran her hands over Perry's back, he lightly pushed her back onto the pillows and straddled her, making his intentions very clear. Momentarily, he pulled back and looked at her-all of her with a gaze that could only be described as something between lust and longing. The he covered her warm lips with his, the teasing turning to tantalizing and tasting as he gently forced her mouth opened with his tongue. The kisses became hotter, hungrier as Perry's heartbeat began to quicken.

Della's desires were just as strong and her breath was coming in small gasps. "Per…Perry…please….

He stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong baby, do you want me to stop? I will only….."

"No, no do….don't stop…..just….hurry….please hurry."

Her lover gave her a small smile then slowly resumed his task-only he didn't hurry but purposely took his time. Perry never rushed making love to Della. She deserved to be loved thoroughly and completely and tonight was no different. Perry made sure that he covered every inch of her-every delicious womanly part-from her beautiful face all the way down to her dainty feet and every soft crevice and curve in between-with his hands-with his words –with his lips. For Della, it was a slow-excruciatingly-agonizingly slow but deliriously delicious and even though she begged him to hurry, she knew he would prolong the ecstasy. All she could do was to wrap those long slender legs around Perry and let him take her away to their own private world where skin to skin and soul to soul they danced to a tune only they could hear. Everything and everyone was forgotten and as they slipped further away, the only sounds that could be heard were low voices filled with passion and tenderness. Perry heard his name slip from Della's lips so breathlessly and softly and lovingly he thought he would die from just the sound of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Della had fallen asleep cuddled up next to Perry. His arms were around her holding her tenderly and protectively. He was awakened from his peaceful slumber by Della who had suddenly become restless and was talking in her sleep. Before he could gently wake her, she cried out and sat bolt upright in bed, shaking in terror apparently from a nightmare. Perry tried to comfort her by speaking in a soothing tone and holding her but she was still half asleep and not realizing it, battled his hold on her. It took a few minutes but finally Perry calmed Della down, holding her trembling body and reassuring her with a soft voice. After getting her a glass of water, he sat against the pillows, held her again and rubbed her back.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Perry kissed her the top of her head and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, oh Perry…it was so…so real. I was on the lake in the boat and the….body hit it….but when I looked it wasn't Joanne…it…it was Abby and she was trying…trying to ask me for help…..I tried to help her but I couldn't…you weren't there and the boat was going too fast. I put my hand out to grab her but she slipped away. Then, I heard a man's voice but it was an echo." The voice said, I killed Joanne, now I'm going to kill Abby then…..then it's your turn,"

Della shuddered and Perry pulled her closer. "I'm sorry you had such a bad dream honey, but it was only a dream. You're fine, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. So, would you do something for me?"

"Of course I will Counselor. I'll do whatever you want."

"That's my girl. Now, how about if you close your eyes and sleep…..hmmm?"

Della looked up at Perry with questioning eyes. OK…..but you'll be right here?"

"Yes baby, I'll be right here. It's alright….shhh….shhhh….shhh…. Perry kissed her forehead and her eyelids as Della snuggled up in the safety of his arms and closed her eyes. Listening to his voice and feeling him next to helped her to relax and it only took a few minutes for her even breathing to let Perry know she had fallen back to sleep. As he held the woman he loved in his arms, Perry hoped she would sleep peacefully the rest of the night but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more trouble yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 6

Perry Mason held Della Street by the elbow as the couple walked out of the South Lake Tahoe Courthouse. The cool darkness of the courtroom where they had spent the better part of the morning at Douglass Frazier's arraignment was in direct contrast to the warm sunshine that greeted the attorney and his secretary. Even though the arraignment had taken only a few minutes, Perry and Della had been in conference with Frazier for two hours prior, discussing Joanne's death and every possible suspect. Mason asked his client to tell him everything about his life before he met Joanne and the subsequent years during their marriage: where and how they met; how long had they been together before they married; how many years they were actually married; had he known about her past when they became involved; when did the phone calls start. Frazier answered articulately and earnestly and Perry asked him again and again, and yet again, until he was satisfied that his client was not only telling the truth, but that he would be able to withstand just about any question that the police or the District Attorney might throw at him. All through Perry's questioning Della sat in a nearby chair, pad and pencil in hand, taking copious notes. She took down the lawyer's questions and his client's answers, as well as her own notes that she would go over with Perry later. If they were back in L.A. Della would type up the notes and place them in a folder which would become part of the client's file. She would give them to Perry, he would read them over, pronounce them excellent, and then smile and ask her what had not been placed in the folder. Her opinion mattered a great deal to him because time and again she saw things that he himself may have overlooked or didn't realize. Even Paul Drake commented many times on Della's intuition, which had helped them solve more than one case. Perry could only shake his head in wonder at how his beautiful secretary arrived at the conclusions she did.

Perry and Della did not speak until they were in the car and Perry pulled away from the two-story brick building. He had been able to get his client released on his own recognizance and was relieved when Frazier's brother and sister-in-law arrived before the arraignment began and told Perry that Doug could stay with them until everything was resolved.

He was lost in thought when the sound of Della's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I feel so sorry for that man."

"And why is that, Miss Street? Aside from the obvious fact he's accused of murdering his wife."

"Because he really loved her."

"And you know this for a fact because…?"

"Because, my dear attorney, all you have to do is look at him. He's devastated and lost and hasn't slept, and there was something in his eyes for a minute when you were questioning him about their marriage…the way he smiled. He looked less tired and his face almost lit up. A man who hated his wife and wanted her dead doesn't look or act like that. And did you really listen to the way he talked about her? He knew all about her 'tainted past' and he married her anyway. He didn't care. When he said they were thinking about starting a family, I thought I was going to cry. She was so young…it's so heartbreaking." Della's eyes brimmed with tears.

Perry braked suddenly and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to Della and tugged her to him, kissed her forehead, held her close. "This has really affected you, hasn't it?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I can't get Joanne out of my mind. Today when you were questioning him….I just feel drained."

Perry took hold of her hand. "That's because you are so caring and compassionate. You believe him don't you?"

"Don't you? You wouldn't have taken his case if you didn't. After all, that's what you told the sheriff Saturday night when our dinner was interrupted."

"Of course I believe him. I just wanted to know your thoughts on this. You know I value your opinion. I trust your judgment Della. I always have and I always will." Perry gave her hand a gentle squeeze then brought it up to his lips for a tender kiss. He settled back against the seat, Della snuggled next to him, and he continued speaking. "I just feel bad that he had to spend the past couple of nights in jail."

"I do too, but as you said there was nothing to be done until this morning. At least you got him released."

"Yeah, it was just a stroke of luck that his brother and his wife came to the arraignment. I think that went a long way in the judge's decision. It also helps that both men own their own business and have lived here practically all their lives."

"What business does his brother own again? I was so busy trying to gather all my notes I wasn't paying attention."

"He owns the ski chalet and shop. It's the one at the top of the hill when you come around the bend at the end of town." Perry thought of something that would bring Della out of her blue mood. "Maybe we'll even come back in the winter and go skiing. Would you like that?"

That did the trick. Della smiled and nestled closer. When she spoke her voice was low and throaty. "I would love to come back and go skiing with you, Counselor. However, if you don't mind, right now I would like to have lunch and then see what we can do about getting some office supplies. We're going to need folders, legal pads, pencils, pens, some sort of a briefcase for you, and a typewriter and typing paper for me."

"That's my girl. Always three steps ahead of the game – and me. All right sweetheart, lunch first, then shopping. Are you sure you only want to shop for office supplies?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason, I'm sure."

"All right then, I think we'll go to the Roadhouse Grill for lunch. It's suppose be really good and they have a great Western atmosphere. They give you peanuts and you're supposed to throw the shells on the floor. There's also a big glass window and you can watch them cook the steaks and ribs and chicken and burgers over a giant grill with the flames and everything."

Della laughed lightly. "And just when did you have time to gather this wealth of knowledge?"

"Remember this morning while you were finishing dressing, I went over to the main building to call Paul?"

"Yes, you said there were some things you want him to get started on right away."

"That's right. While I was there I overheard the desk clerk tell some other guests about the restaurant. It sounded good so I thought we'd give it a try, all right?" Perry started the car again then turned onto Lake Valley Road. "It's just up ahead."

"Fine with me, as long as there's plenty of food and it's somewhat quiet." Della rubbed her temples.

"Getting a bit cranky are you?"

"No, it's…."A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips

"What's wrong, honey?"

Della hesitated a split second too long and Perry knew there was something else on her mind. He also knew enough not to press her. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Nothing's wrong….let's just have nice lunch shall we? We have a lot of work to do and I want to be at my best."

Perry took hold of her hand once again as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant, parked the car and turned off the motor. Before getting out, he nestled Della's chin in his hand and gazed at her lovingly. His voice was soft. "You always are baby, you always are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The restaurant was crowded but not overly so, and as the couple ate, they enjoyed quiet conversation. The eatery was exactly as Perry described and Della especially loved the large glass window where the food preparation could be seen. Perry had ordered tri tips for himself and per Della's request, a steak salad for her. Over glasses of iced tea, Della asked the questions that had been on her mind.

"Perry…"?

"Hmmm….?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything, any time."

"Why do you think the sheriff was so quick to arrest Doug Frazier? It seemed to me to be a rush to judgment."

Perry shook his head in wonder. Della was so intuitive. "You're right; I do think he was too quick.

"I'm thinking about Frank Nelson again."

"What about him?"

"Well, you know how I think there's something fishy with him. I mean Sheriff Davis took Mr. Nelson in for questioning, but let him go. I think there's more to him than meets the eye."

"That's what Paul is doing. He's checking out all three Nelsons, Joe Maxwell and, the rest of the staff at the lodge. I think there's more to the Nelson's too. We'll see what Paul comes up with." Perry reached across the table and took hold of Della's hand. "Now, is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"There's nothing else at the minute, Counselor, but if I think of anything I'll be sure let you know."

"Okay, I was just checking. I want to make sure I give you my full attention whenever you need it. I don't want you to think I'm falling down on the job."

Della's eyes held a mischievous glint and her voice a teasing tone. "Oh, you never have to worry about THAT darling. I would NEVER let it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Della pronounced the food divine, said she was so full she wasn't going to eat for the next two days, then battled with herself as Perry had the waiter bring them desert. The chocolate mud pie that was the restaurant's claim to fame was simply too irresistible to refuse. The couple had enjoyed both the delicious food and the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant. Chefs in big white hats behind the glass barrier had purposely put on a 'show' for them, and Della had laughed delightedly and applauded appreciatively. Between watching the antics of the kitchen staff and throwing the peanuts on the floor, she had a wonderful time. Perry loved seeing her like this, so relaxed and happy, her inner child emerging to replace her normally sophisticated, calm persona. Perry knew that the upcoming days would be busy and fraught with complications from this case and he was concerned about being away from the familiarity of L.A. and the comfort of his office. He was certain that he and Della were about to embark down a dangerous road, one that if not carefully driven could result in a disastrous accident.

The shopping trip to Crane And Company on Mountain View Drive for Della's secretarial supplies was completed in less than an hour as she quickly and efficiently made her selections. Perry had disappeared for a short time but returned by the time Della was finished, a mysterious gleam in his eye. He paid for the supplies and attorney and secretary returned to their cabin and began in earnest to gather information for their case, reviewing and typing up notes, checking addresses and phone numbers, and other assorted details that needed attention. Perry had requested a phone and although the cabins purposely didn't have them the lines and hook ups were available. After speaking to the lodge's owner, a phone company technician was called and one was installed.

The first call Perry made from the cabin was to Paul Drake.

"Perry! I'm so glad you called. How are you? But more importantly how is the beautiful Miss Street?

Perry laughed. "Della is as gorgeous as ever and we're BOTH fine, thanks Paul. Listen, I had a phone installed in our cabin since it is now our de facto office. By the way, has California's most brilliant detective come up with any pertinent information?

The detective hesitated momentarily and Perry knew that something definitely was 'in the cooker' as Paul would sometimes say.

"I was thinking of driving up tomorrow. Do you think you could book a room for me?"

Perry looked at Della and winked. "Oh I think that could be arranged. I'll leave that matter to the head of my office."

Both men laughed and then said their good-bye's. Before Perry could hang up, Della took the receiver out of his hand and returned it to its cradle. Turning to Perry, she placed her hands on his chest.

"All right Counselor, let's have it. What did our distinguished private detective have to say for himself?"

"Not much – on the phone, that is. He'll be here tomorrow and I'm pretty sure he has some important information. For whatever reason, he didn't allude to it on the phone but knowing him, it will be accurate and thoroughly investigated."

Della snaked her arm around Perry's neck and rested her hand at the nape. She put her other hand inside his collar and pulled him to her, locking her warm hazel eyes on his deep blue ones. "You know, Mr. Mason," her voice was silky and seductive. "Paul Drake might be California's most brilliant detective but you are California's most brilliant distinguished attorney…..and you're all mine." Not waiting for any comment from Perry, Della raised warm lips to her handsome attorney and brushed them lightly against his. Silent moments passed as they became lost in slow soft kisses. Then Perry gently but firmly walked backward toward the bed and slowly sat down, bringing Della along with him. He was about to lay her down when she pulled away from him. "Is this a hint we need a break from all the hard work we did today?"

"Your instincts, as usual, are entirely correct, Miss Street."

Perry, thinking he would take control of the situation since it was he who had initiated it, was slightly surprised when Della pushed him playfully down against the pillows and climbed atop him. Her voice was a mere whisper, as sensuous a sound as he had ever heard. "It's my turn, my darling."


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 7

Paul Drake's coded knock could be heard inside the Silver Tip cabin. Della glided smoothly to the door and opened it, flashing the handsome P.I. a sparkling smile.

"Hi Beautiful, how are you this morning? You look like you're in a good mood."

"I'm just fine thank you, Mr. Drake and by the way you look, I would say that you're in a pretty good mood yourself."

Paul laughed and bent to drop a kiss on her cheek as she batted at him. "I am at that, doll." Paul looked around the attractive surroundings and whistled. "Nice digs. Leave it to that clever boss of yours. By the way, just where is the esteemed Mr. Mason?"

"Mr. Mason is right here and he even has breakfast for us." Perry appeared in the doorway behind Paul. He walked over to his friend and slapped him heartily on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see you, buddy. Thanks for driving up here." Turning to Della, he gently put his hand on her face, tenderly stroking her check. His voice was soft. "You were sleeping when I left. Did Paul wake you up?"

Della's smile was just for him. "No, he did not. As a matter of fact, I was already up and dressed when I heard his knock." She moved a bit closer and whispered, "I missed you." Perry winked and gently chucked her under the chin before turning his attention back to Paul. Drake realized he was sharing a private moment between his two best friends. He also realized something else: they couldn't have cared in the least.

"Well, Paul, what do you have for me?"

"Some very interesting information pal, but first, do you think we can have some breakfast? I was up really early this morning because I had some things I needed to take care of before I drove over here. All I had was coffee and a couple of doughnuts."

"You, Mr. Drake, are a bottomless pit," Della declared. "We'd better feed him, Counselor, or else he might just fade away. You know, Paul, you remind me of a friend of my brother's. We all went to school together. He was a baby face-faced bruiser who lifted weights, and boy, could he eat!" She started to giggle. "We nicknamed him 'Baby Hughie'." At that comment Paul looked stricken and opened his mouth to protest but Della couldn't control herself any longer. The giggles were followed by a fit of laughter which became contagious and soon the men were roaring with laughter as well. When the merriment died down and Della could again manage to speak she said, "Of course we don't think you're that bad, do we, darling? After all, what is it that you always say?" Della feigned forgetfulness for about ten seconds, then hit the 'home run'. "Oh yes, he's a growing boy."

Perry struggled to hide his smile, shrugged his shoulders, and gave the man standing in front of him a helpless look. In the most serious tone he could muster, he said, "Let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold. I went over to the dining room and had them put together a great breakfast." The attorney opened a basket and pulled out containers of bacon, eggs, pancakes and assorted muffins. There were also two thermoses, one filled with fresh-squeezed orange juice and the other with steaming hot coffee. Perry had made sure that there was butter, syrup and of course dishes, silverware, glasses and napkins.

"Boy Perry, this is great! I am duly impressed. You didn't forget anything."

"I aim to please," said the lawyer, giving his secretary a knowing look, "Besides, l happen to have an extremely organized and stunning teacher." Perry poured coffee into a cup and handed it to Della who rewarded the big man with a dazzling smile.

Perry continued his explanation. "We could have eaten in the dining room or in one of the local restaurants but I wanted complete privacy. After I spoke to you yesterday, I thought it would be better. I didn't want anyone overhearing our conversation. Della thinks that there's something fishy going on….that some of the people are not who they seem to be and I agree with her."

"So you definitely think that Frazier is clean?"

"Yes, I do Paul, and I also think that Frank Nelson is up to his fishing boots in no good. But I can't put my finger on it. He was the first person that the Sheriff took in for questioning but was let go rather quickly. The Sheriff couldn't have asked many questions. After breakfast, you and I are going to pay both Mr. Nelson and the Sheriff a little visit. I want answers and I want them now. Della, would you do something for me?"

"Of course Counselor, what is that you need?"

"While Paul and I are in town, I would like you to talk to Abby. She's working today. I saw her at the front desk when I went to get breakfast. See if you…."

"Can make a new friend?" She finished his sentence.

Perry placed his hand on Della's. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"That should be a breeze," Paul interjected. "Nobody can get information from people the way Della can. She's your secret weapon." He waggled his eyebrows. "And what a beautiful secret weapon she is."

"You two gentlemen really know how to flatter a girl. All right, I'll see what, if any, information I can get from Miss Abigail Nelson."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Perry said with a smile. "Now Paul, let's hear what you have. Then we'll be on our way."

The detective pulled out his notebook and flipped through some pages toward the middle of the book. Then he looked up and gave his friends a serious look.

"Okay, this is what I have so far. I hope it's helpful." Paul took a breath then began relaying the information.

"Perry, when you told me what was going on, I thought the best thing for me to do was to go to Vegas myself and take a look around. I flew to Vegas on Sunday with Faulkner and Lewis. They're still in Vegas checking into some information I wanted. They stayed at two different hotels than I did because I wanted to avoid suspicion – and that way, we could cover more ground. I stayed at the Stardust because that's where Joanne Nelson worked under her maiden name of McGill and asked around based on the facts you gave me. She started in the chorus and quickly became the lead dancer. She also quickly became one of the owner's, girlfriend. At first she refused him because, according to the girls I spoke to, she was afraid it would look like she was getting special treatment. She was a sweet kid and didn't want to cause any problems but the owner persisted and finally they became a 'hot item' if you know what I mean. They were together for about three years, then things started getting dicey. Somehow, Joanne found out that he was involved with the syndicate and that's when all the trouble began. The guy's name John Nicholas Marino, born August 31, 1910 in New York, which would make him 48 now. Everyone knows him as Nick, and growing up he had a firsthand education in the ways of the mob world. He learned all about the family business, starting out as a rum runner during Prohibition for his Dad, who pulled him into the racket. The old man was into bootlegging, racketeering, prostitution, and gambling – all illegal back then, even in New York. When Nick was eighteen Marino sent him to college as far away from New York as he possibly could go, which happened to be U.C.L.A., where he majored in business. Daddy donated lot of money to make sure the kid got in and stayed in. Anyway, Nick meets some other guys whose families are part of the new Vegas – gambling casinos and such. The hotels that are there now were built from 1950 to 1952 and there is a lot of construction going on for more of them. Anyway, Nick gets real friendly with these guys and meets their families. The senior Marino comes out to see his kid and gets introduced to the friends and their families, and the rest, as they say, is history. They all get real chummy and before you know it Marino packs up his wife and the rest of his kids and moves to Vegas. He becomes a partner in a few of the casinos and of course Nicky boy goes to work for him. Well, time marches on, the old man dies, and Nick takes over the partnership in the casinos. He starts to really make a name for himself, although not in a good sense and not as 'quietly' as his old man. He's louder, meaner, more ruthless, and won't give anyone a second chance. Cross him once and you're done. He likes wine, women, and song and that's where Joanne comes in. She's from a small town in Nevada and wants to make it big in show business and have some excitement in her life. She leaves home, goes to Vegas on her way to Hollywood to see a friend, meets Nick the first week she's there, and never makes it to Tinsel Town. He gives her a job and by the time she's there a month, she's moved in with him. So, they're together and things are hunky-dory until Nick makes a monumental mistake and has to ice a few of his enemies. Joanne finds out and confronts Nick, who beats her and threatens her within an inch of her life. Somehow she gets away and runs for the hills. She winds up back in her hometown, but after about a month she's still afraid Nick will come after her and harm her family. So she packs up and heads for Hollywood. Brings a girlfriend with her and stops over here for a couple of nights. The girls stay at Doug's brother's chalet. The sister-in-law takes a liking to her and sets her up with Doug. He can tell something is up with this girl but for him it's love at first sight. Somehow, he gets her to open up to him. He's decent and kind and doesn't pressure her so she starts to trust him. He finally gets her to tell him the whole story. At first she's afraid, because she thinks once he hears what she has to say he'll dump her. But the opposite happens. Frazier loves her more than ever and helps her get settled. Finds her a place to live and a job. He even offers to help the friend find a place and a job but she really wants to go to Hollywood so she takes off after a couple of weeks but keeps in touch with Joanne. Meanwhile, Joanne and Doug make plans, Joanne invites her friend to visit, swearing her to secrecy about where she is, she and Doug get married, and for eighteen months everything is nice and cozy and calm. Then about six months ago, a fed comes into town and goes to see her. He says if she'll tell him all about Marino, he'll make sure she and Frazier and their families are protected. Doug convinces her to do it and so she talks. Then about two months ago the phone calls started. They came at shorter and shorter intervals until Joanne thought she'd go crazy. So that's when Doug decided to go to Vegas and see if he could get any information as to who was making those calls. He thought it was Nick but Joanne said he would never be so stupid to do that himself – he would probably have some lackey do it. He was gone for a week and was due back the day she was killed. She didn't want him to go but he told her he had to get to the bottom of this so it would be over and they could get on with their lives…..but instead…." Paul expelled a long breath.

"Instead Joanne is killed and now my client blames himself." Mason spoke quietly. "Thanks for getting that information so quickly, Paul. I knew some of it from what Doug told me but not all the details. As always, you did a great job. Didn't he Della?"

There was no answer from his secretary and the attorney and detective noticed that she had left the table and was standing with her back to them looking out the window. Perry stood up and walked over to Della. He put his arms around her and felt her trembling. Pulling her back against him, his voice was soft. "Want to tell me?"

"Stinker."

"What?"

"Nick – he's a stinker. A good-for-nothing slimy worm and a low-life dirt bag. Did he have to have her killed?"

If the situation wasn't so serious Perry would have laughed. Della was really fuming, otherwise she would never speak that way. All he could do was let her get her emotions out, comfort her the way he knew best, then get on with the business at hand. "You're right, he's everything you said and more. Unfortunately, we can't help Joanne anymore but we can help Doug. We can clear him and find the real killer and that will somehow make up for this terrible injustice."

Perry turned Della around to face him and Paul walked over to them. "Listen, I think I'll give you kids a few minutes alone. I'll go and check in and then meet you back over at the main building in about 20 minutes, all right?"

An understanding look passed between the two men. "Thanks Paul, that'll be great. I'll be over shortly. If you don't mind, we take your rental and I'll leave my car for Della."

"That's fine." Paul put his arm around Della, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Cheer up, Beautiful. We'll get the bad guys – and we'll get them soon."

Della gave Paul a smile through tears that brimmed in her eyes and the P.I. left the couple alone.

Della put her head against Perry's massive chest and sighed deeply. Her voice quivered slightly. "Oh Perry"

"I know darling, I know.' Perry rubbed her back, hoping to give her some small measure of comfort. He was torn between staying with Della and meeting Paul. His first concern as always was Della, but he knew the sooner they got to the bottom of the mess the sooner he and Della could be together the way he really wanted.

He felt Della shudder and he brought her face up to his tenderly wiping her tears away with his fingers. He spoke quietly but firmly. "All right Miss Street, it's time to go to work. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes Counselor, I do. Thank you Perry, I feel better already."

That's what I like to hear. Okay then, let's go. I'll go with Paul and you go do your thing, baby, and I'll see you back here in a little while….and Della, never forget that I love you."

"I never forget that Perry. I love you too. I'll see you later."

The attorney tugged his favorite girl to him once again and planted a kiss in her soft curls. She extricated herself from his arms with a smile and he silently watched her walk out of the cabin, unable to put into words the depth of his feelings for her at that moment.

Once outside, Della opened her purse, pulled out her sunglasses and put them on as she descended the steps. Rounding the corner of the cabin, she heard a strained female voice followed by the angry tones of a male voice. Della quickly flattened herself against the side of the cabin and held her breath.

"I don't care what you want to tell Mr. Mason and Miss Street. You're **not **going in there do you understand?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar but Della couldn't place it.

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't have any rights where I'm concerned." Della stifled a gasp when she recognized Abby Nelson's voice.

"Oh, I don't do I? Now listen to me, you'll do **exactly** what I say – If you know what's good for you. If you don't, you'll be sorry."

"You can't threaten me. I'll just let them know what the real story is."

The man roughly grabbed Abby's arm. "Look here little girl, you're in no position to argue. Remember what we said about your boyfriend."

"You leave him out of this. Let go of me." Abby must have run off because Della heard a car start and the man yell "you come back here Abigail" followed by a few choice expletives. Then Della saw a half smoked cigarette being tossed on the ground and stamped out by a snakeskin loafer. She also noticed something else. The hand that had flicked the cigarette was large and was adorned with a ring-an onyx and gold signet ring with diamonds which the man wore on his pinkie.

It seemed like an eternity but it was mere seconds after hearing the man's footsteps retreat that Della, thinking that all was clear, pulled out the keys and her silk scarf out of her bag, ran to the car, jumped in and started the engine. She literally peeled down the road, forgetting about covering her hair with the scarf, her thoughts occupied only with Abby and catching up to her. As she turned onto the main road she sped up, hoping to catch up with the Nelson girl. She was so focused on Abby she failed to notice that she was being followed. Suddenly from behind her came a white car with tinted glass. The car rammed into the rear of her car so quickly Della was caught off guard. Before she could think clearly enough, the car rammed into her again. Now Della was truly terrified. White knuckled and shaking, and with her curls now blowing in the wind and obscuring her vision, she tried to slow down to the speed limit of 35 M.P.H. but she couldn't manage to do it. The white car caught up with her again and Della tried to over compensate and move over to the side but it was not to be. The last thing Della Street saw before the convertible went off the road and into a ditch, hitting a pine tree was the reflection of diamonds and the flicker of a light from a cigarette being held in a large hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. Thank You so much to everyone for their wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated.

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 8

"So what you're saying, Sheriff, is that you won't tell me why you arrested my client so quickly."

Perry Mason stood directly in front of Mike Davis, towering over the Sheriff by a good three inches. Mason's reputation preceded him, and even though he spoke in a calm voice, Mike knew the attorney was less than satisfied with the way he was handling the case. Mike had also read newspaper articles and had seen enough of him on the news to know how he operated – and there was something else: two years before, Mike Davis had been at the Los Angeles County Courthouse in connection to a case of interstate extortion and fraud. Mike had been one of the arresting officers and so, after the men involved had been brought back to L.A. and the trial began, Mike's testimony was necessary. He'd driven down to L.A., given his statement, and was leaving the courthouse when he happened to notice a commotion outside Courtroom Two. There was a small throng of reporters around two people Mike couldn't see, but being naturally curious, he made his way over to the crowd. He heard Perry Mason's deep voice before he saw him.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, Miss Street and I have to get inside. I'll be happy to give you a statement when the session is over." A tall, dark man elbowed his way through the crowd and escorted a beautiful woman into the courtroom amid shouts of "Mr. Mason, just one more question!" Since he had some time on his hands, Davis decided to sneak into the courtroom and take a seat in the back row.

Seeing Perry Mason in action was like watching a show where all the supporting players were in place at the outer edges while the famed attorney took center stage. Everyone knew their lines and fed them to the imposing lawyer, as one act followed another smoothly, but there was also an undercurrent of excitement running through the spectators, an anticipation of one of the characters ad-libbing a line or forgetting completely so that Perry Mason would be forced to pounce. But it wasn't a show. It was real and Mason was undeniably the star. From his commanding presence, to the timbre of his voice, and to the way he could extract information from a witness, was truly a sight to behold. Yes, Mike Davis knew exactly how Perry Mason could be and now that he was here, in his station, along with his investigator friend, Mike realized he had to proceed with caution. Davis took a breath and kept his voice even as he spoke to the formidable attorney.

"Mr. Mason, you above all people should know I am not at liberty to divulge any information about a particular case, especially while said case is still being investigated. Furthermore, your client was released on his own recognizance so I would say that's a point for your side."

"This is not a game, Sheriff. Neither my client nor I are playing for points. In case you need a refresher course, murder in this state is a capital offence." Perry was clearly annoyed and was losing patience by the moment.

"I need no such reminders COUNSELOR," Mike replied, the tone of his voice showing his own annoyance. "I am very well aware of our state's laws regarding any commission of crimes. However, since you were the one who found Joanne Frazier's body I will tell you the reason her husband was arrested so quickly was that he couldn't or wouldn't tell me where he had been at the time of the murder. I had no choice but to bring him in. And for your information, I also hauled in Frank Nelson." Mike saw the look of surprise on Perry's face. "That's right. In fact, he was the first one I questioned. He's always running at the mouth about something or other and this time was no different. He made some smart remark which I'm investigating. I can't tell you all the facts, but suffice it to say I have a feeling something is going on and I think it has to do with the shop. It may also have something to do with the murder or it may not, and until I'm absolutely sure about everything I am going to handle this case my way."

Perry opened his mouth to speak but the Sheriff held his hand up. "Look Mr. Mason, for what it's worth I like Doug. I always have. I think he's a decent guy and I'm damn sorry about Joanne." Mike hesitated for a beat then went on. "Maybe I'm going out on a limb here but I think we could work together. I sure could use some help checking into things and that way, you would have firsthand knowledge of everything that's going on. This is a small town Mr. Mason. It's not L.A. or Frisco. We do things differently. Everything gets done and done right, but I guess you could say we're a bit laid back. So what do you say Mr. Mason, do you think we could work together?"

Perry glanced over at Paul with a quizzical look and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Paul nodded his approval and smiled almost imperceptibly. Perry again turned back to Mike. Both men had the same thought: as decent a guy as Lieutenant Tragg was, he would never be so forthcoming or willing to work with them. Perry was about to answer Mike Davis when a voice came over the radio that sat on the corner of the Sheriff's desk. There was quite a lot of static but it was clear enough to be understood.

"Sheriff, come in…come in…is anyone there...over"

"Yeah Taylor, I'm here…." Mike shot a look at the attorney and the P.I. "It's my deputy. Something's up."

"We have a situation…."

"What's the problem….?"

"I'm out here on the Old West Highway. There appears to have been some sort of accident…"

"Any injuries or fatalities...?"

"Don't know…there's no one here…."

All three men looked puzzled. Mike asked his deputy to repeat what he had just said, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Say again…."

"A car is in a ditch…no one in it….and no one in the area. Damage is to the middle rear bumper and the front fender on the driver's side…over."

"License and description…."

Red Chevy Bel Air convertible…two door…white interior…license number**-CALIFORNIA-9-Alpha-George-Pete-7-4-8…**over."

"Wait there Jeff, I'm on my way."

Mike clicked off the intercom and was about to tell Perry and Paul that the meeting was over and would have to be continued another time when he noticed that Perry's face had gone ashen and he was shaking. He bent over, grabbed the edge of Mike's desk with one hand and rubbed his face with the other. Paul's voice seemed very far away.

"Perry…Perry! What's the matter pal, what's wrong?"

It took a moment for Perry to answer the detective. He thought he might lose his mind. "The car Paul…the car…it's our rental…Della – my God Paul…Della." His voice was so low and strained Paul could barely hear him. In the next instant the adrenalin in Perry's body took over and he stood erect once more. "I'm going with you, Sheriff." Nearly jumping out of his skin, he ran toward the door and out of the building before Mike could protest or Paul could stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Deputy Jeff Taylor was just finishing his notes when he heard a car approach. Looking up he saw it was the cruiser with Sheriff Davis at the wheel. As the car came closer, Taylor noticed another man in the front seat and one in the back. He recognized Perry Mason but not the other gentleman.

The cruiser slowed and Paul reached over to put his hand on his friend's shoulder for fear he would jump out of the car before it came to a complete stop. When it did come to a complete stop Perry flung open the door and ran from the vehicle toward the rental car. Only the tail fins were visible above the grade of the road. With Paul right behind him, and despite shouted words of caution from the deputy, he slid down the hill to the spot where the car was pushed against the large pine tree. Perry didn't know what he would find and his heart hammered painfully in his chest. He thought once he saw the car he would feel somewhat better, but when he actually came upon the crash, he was more distressed than when he first heard the news. Part of it stemmed from shock and part of it – the worst part – was that Della was nowhere where to be found. The area around the accident scene had been searched but the only evidence that Della had been in the car was her silk scarf and her sunglasses, which were snapped in two. Blood stains on the front seat sucked the air out of Perry's lungs and he swayed visibly on his feet.

Mike Davis had followed Perry and Paul down into the ditch. He opened the passenger side of the car, removed the scarf, and handed it to Perry with grave silence. Mike was surprised to see tears in Mason's eyes as he took the scarf with shaking fingers and held it to his face-and swore. At that moment Mike Davis had a clear insight. Watching Perry handle the scarf, the younger man now knew for certain what he had first thought about the couple was true: Della Street was more than just a secretary to the big man standing before him. It was a thought that the Sheriff would file away for future reference for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike dropped Perry and Paul off at the car rental dealership after dragging the distraught attorney from the scene of the accident. In halting words, Perry explained to the counter clerk about the convertible, and then rented a second car. He would need it to search for Della. Sitting in the Sheriff's car was not his idea of looking for her, and he had insisted that Mike Davis let him search on his own. While he appreciated everything Mike was doing, he was not the type to sit back and let someone else take control. He and Paul drove back to the lodge in case Della had somehow made her way back there.

Paul Drake narrowed his eyes as Perry Mason paced frantically back and forth in front of him. The man had all but lost control when they'd arrived at the scene of the accident, his face drained completely of color, his legs almost unable to support his weight. Paul took a drag on his cigarette and realized his best friend appeared to have aged ten years in the last three hours worrying about Della. Perry kept hitting one fisted hand savagely against the other and when he spoke it wasn't with his usual authoritative bark, but weakly, as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"It's been over three hours Paul. My God, where the devil is she? We checked the hospital here and Mike called over to the North side and the police checked the hospital there." Perry ran his fingers through his hair, then over his face. He exhaled deeply and looked at Paul through tired, lifeless eyes. "Damn, it's only three o'clock in the afternoon but it feels like three o' clock in the morning."

"I know pal, I know." Even though he was worried about Della too, he tried to sound upbeat. "You know, Della is something else. She's smart and savvy and can handle herself in any situation. She might be a tiny thing but man, I definitely wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her – and just the fact that she's not turned up in any of the hospitals is a good sign.

"Is it Paul, is it?" Perry swung around to face Paul with feet planted wide apart, hands shoved far down into his pockets. "She may not be in any hospital but suppose something else happened to her – something…I don't know. I can't even stand to think about it."

"Perry, how about something to eat? At least have some coffee. I'll run over to the main lodge or get burgers from that diner that we passed on the highway. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

Perry shook his head. "You go ahead Paul. Get something for yourself. I don't have an appetite. After you eat, we'll drive back to the Sheriff's office."

Paul was about to reply when the phone in the cabin rang. Perry grabbed it before the first ring ended. "Della?"

Silence

"Della, is that you?"

"It's me Mr. Mason, Abby Nelson. Listen, Della's all right. She's with me. You can come pick her up. I'll give you directions where I am but I don't want anyone to know. You have to come alone. You have to promise not to bring anyone with you."

Perry inhaled deeply and looked heavenward in supreme relief hearing Abby claim that Della was all right. He tried twice to speak, but no words came. Finally finding his voice he said more calmly than he felt, "Abby, thank you so much for calling me. Can you let me speak to Della please?"

Seconds seemed like hours then Perry heard the sweetest sound he could have imagined.

"Perry…"

Her voice was weak and she sounded exhausted but it was music to his ears. "Yes darling, I'm here. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you all right?"

"Fi…Fine. Abby was…was wonderful. She has directions for you. Hurry Perry. I…I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Let me talk to Abby please so I can get on the road."

Abby came back on the line. "All right Mr. Mason, grab a pencil. Here's what I need you to do."


	9. Chapter 9

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 9

Perry had no sooner hung up the phone than Paul anxiously began rapidly firing off a round of questions. "What did Abby say? Where are they? How's Della? How did she sound? How far way are they? How long will it take to get there?"

Perry held up his hand to stop Paul before he could ask any more questions. "Della's fine, thank God. She sounded tired, but fine. Abby wouldn't give me any of the particulars – I'll find out everything when I get there. It should take me about thirty minutes to get there." Perry turned and picked up the keys to the new rental car. "I have the directions so I'm all set."

Paul grabbed his jacket then handed Perry his. "Okay pal, let's go. I'll drive. That way you can take a breather and get yourself together before you see that beautiful secretary of yours. You can be the navigator." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Paul gave a little chuckle.

"Paul, I really appreciate the fact that you want to go with me but you can't. Abby said for me to come by myself so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Perry, are you crazy? You can't go alone. You might be walking into a trap."

"I don't think so Paul. Della didn't sound frightened or like she was being held against her will. I know if that were true she would have given me some kind of clue."

"But Perry…"

"Listen Paul, you're my best friend, and any other time we would be going together. But Abby was very insistent. She absolutely doesn't want anyone else there so I'm going to abide by her wishes. Maybe I can get her to open up to me and talk about her family, especially her father. Something is definitely funny with that man and I think Abby has the answers. I think I can read people pretty well and just the fact that she doesn't want anyone else around is very telling."

"Look, let me go. I'll stay out of sight but maybe I can spot something."

The lawyer shook his head and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "No Paul, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm not taking any chances – not with your life and not with Della's. However, there is something you can do for me if you wouldn't mind."

"Just name it and it's a done deal Perry."

"First, I'd like you to go into town and see Sheriff Davis. Let him know that Della's is fine and that I'm on my way to get her. Tell him that's all you're at liberty to say and that as soon as I can I'll come and talk to him. Then I want you to go see Doug Frazier. Find out if he keeps any kind of accounting books for the business. If he does, see if he'll let you have a look at them. You know what to look for, what questions to ask. I know I can count on you Mr. Drake. Nobody does it better than you."

"All right, I'm on my way. I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks Paul-thanks for everything." Perry slapped him heartily on the back

Attorney and detective walked out of the cabin and down the stairs. Perry opened the door to the rental and slid in, giving Paul a wave. Watching him drive off, Paul Drake could only hope his friend would bring his lady love back safely and he was not heading for danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door was opened to the loud, persistent knocking. Taking a step inside the caller looked at the occupants and motioned for them to sit down. There were no cordial greetings, no handshakes, no offers of food or drinks. The visitor began talking almost immediately and the tone that was used was definitely one of disproval and annoyance.

"Well you really did it this time. He's out on bail and that famous lawyer is representing him. He's his new best friend and from what I've seen and heard, he usually wins every case he takes. You know what that means don't you? Now he and that P.I. he called up here are going to start looking in a different direction."

"But you don't understand…."

"Shut up Frank! Tell me, what don't I understand, hmmm…? You were supposed to make sure that Doug was arrested and stayed in jail. You were supposed to make sure he took the fall for his wife's murder. He was the patsy. Everything was planned. When you called the boss and told him that Doug was going to Vegas to see what he could find out it was the perfect opportunity. You knew he wouldn't tell that sniveling righteous Sheriff where he had been, especially after he couldn't find out anything because we made sure there was nothing to find out."

"Now take it easy. You know Frank didn't mean to cause trouble. He was trying to help. He's always trying to…"

"Some help he was. And you, lady, you didn't help, either. You know how he is. You were supposed to make sure he did what he was told, but instead you left him to his own devices and what does he do? He opens his big mouth as usual and gives old Mikey boy food for thought. You were so busy paying attention to your girl, you forgot what the plan was. Now, there's more trouble – trouble we didn't count on, and let me tell you, unless we stop it, and I mean stop it yesterday, it will all blow up in our faces. If you think the boss is angry now, you haven't seen nothing yet. And let me tell you, if that happens, Joanne Frazier's body won't be the only one that is found in the lake!"

"What do you want us to do?" Millie Nelson's voice was low and quivering. To her own ears she sounded nothing like herself.

"Damn it! Do I have to do everything myself? I already took care of one thing so maybe that will help but you have to fix all the rest of this. You have to make sure the Sheriff and his deputy and whoever else he calls in can't find any evidence that would clear Doug. And for God's sake, find a way to send that attorney and his secretary and that detective back to L.A."

"She's not just his secretary, she's his….."

"I don't care who the hell she is! She can be Natalie Wood, Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, and Princess Grace all rolled into one. I want her and those two matinee idols out of here and away from our grieving husband now!"

"Yeah, but even if we get Mason and his little band of do-gooders away from here, Doug can always get another lawyer and we'll still have to make it look like he's the guilty one after all."

"I told you to just fix it! And Frank, for once keep your big mouth **SHUT!**"

Without saying another word, the visitor stood up from the chair and walked out of the Nelson's house, slamming the door so loudly and forcefully the whole house seemed to shake.

Millie gave her husband a disgusted look. "So, big shot, what do you suggest we do now?"

"I don't know, let me think about this for a minute."

"Weren't you listening? We don't have a minute."

Frank Nelson turned to face his wife. For the first time in a long time, the look he gave her and the way he spoke caused a shudder that shook her to the core.

"I'll take care of this. I'll show them all. I'm getting sick and tired of being the one that gets blamed for everything that goes wrong. I'll find a way to make sure Doug goes back to the slammer and then I'm going to take care of everybody that screwed us over. Now, bring me a beer and then call Abby. Tell her to get her skinny little body here pronto. Tell her there's trouble. She was supposed to be here over an hour ago. I need her to do something for me."

Millie was unprepared for her husband's outburst. It unnerved her and made her think twice about telling him to get his stupid beer himself. She walked into the kitchen, took a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator, popped the top, and picked up the phone to call her daughter at the lodge. Minutes later she came out of the kitchen, the beer in her hand and a puzzled expression in her eyes.

"Frank…"

"Yeah…?"

"Frank…"

"Good God woman, what is it?"

Millie had a bad feeling. "It's Abby. I called the lodge and talked to Mary. She never showed and I know she was scheduled to work. She left here hours ago. Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know? You know she only talks to me when she has to, or when she needs something."

"Maybe if you treated her differently..."

Frank jumped up from the chair and stood over his wife, his eyes flashing with built up anger and frustration. "Differently? We decided years ago that I **wouldn't **treat her differently, that I…that I would treat her like my own… that we wouldn't tell Joe that Abby was really his kid. And I did treat her like my own, didn't I? I've been good to her – I've been good to both of you haven't I? I made sure you and she had whatever you needed. I took good care of the two of you…and in case you haven't looked lately, I'm still taking care of you. It wasn't my fault that I got hurt and had to stop working construction, but that didn't stop me from working for the boss so you and Abby wouldn't have to do without." Nelson momentarily stopped speaking. When he began talking again, his voice was cold as ice.

"You better find Abby and you better hope that she hasn't done anything foolish or that threat we heard will be meant for us too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby held the aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Della took them with a grateful smile. Finished with the water, she put the glass down on the small table and looked at the young woman standing in front of her. Abby was very pretty, with long blond hair worn in waves to her shoulders, deep set blue eyes, and bee-stung lips. Della surmised that Abby was only slightly younger than herself, but seemed much, much younger.

"Abby, sit down with me for a minute. You've been taking care of me ever since you helped me from the car."

Abby hesitated. "I don't think so, Miss Street. Is there anything else I can get you, a blanket, something to eat?"

"Not right now, thank you. I really would just like you to sit down and talk to me…and please call me Della."

Abby smiled tentatively and sat down next to Della. She didn't look at Della but looked down at her hand, twisting a sapphire ring with tiny diamond chips on her finger back and forth.

Despite a pounding headache, Della tried to think of something that would spark a conversation. She needed information and she realized Abby would not easily open up no matter how much kindness she had shown her.

"That's a beautiful ring."

"Thank you. It…It was a gift."

"Can I ask from whom?"

"A…a friend." Abby sighed deeply, got up from the couch, walked into the kitchen, and put water on the stove for tea. Della, sensing there was something Abby wanted to tell her but was fighting it, slowly stood and followed her in.

"Miss Street….Della, you shouldn't be walking around. You should be resting. You were banged up some and you need your rest."

Della smiled and quietly answered the girl. "I'm fine Abby, really. The aspirin is already working and the few bumps and bruises I have will go away. You have a way about you that's very comforting. You should have been a nurse."

Abby turned away from Della a bit too quickly and the secretary realized she had hit a nerve. When she spoke, her voice was soft and caring. "Abby, Perry will be here soon. He'll be very grateful to you for finding me and helping me…we both are. If there's something you want to tell him, he's a great listener. He's always willing to help in any way he can. Sometimes he can be a bit intimidating and impatient, but that's because he wants to make sure everything turns out well for his clients."

"Has…has he ever helped anyone who wasn't a client?"

There it was. Now Della knew for certain that Abby was in trouble and needed help.

"Abby, would you like to talk to Perry when he gets here?"

The girl looked frightened. "Oh Della…I couldn't…I wouldn't…know what to say…how to tell him...I just couldn't…he needs to take care of you….and Doug….not worry about me."

"Perry will have time for you, too. Whatever you tell him will be in confidence and I'll be here. I'll be right here with you."

"But…but you don't even know me. Why would the two of you be willing to help a complete stranger?"

"Because that's the kind of person Perry is." She patted Abby's arm, her smile genuine and comforting. "And besides, that complete stranger helped me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry sat behind the wheel of the rented car, from time to time glancing at the directions he had written down. His thoughts were running through his mind at high speed, which did nothing to alleviate his headache or the knots in his stomach. Although he had spoken to Della on the phone, Mason knew he wouldn't feel better until he saw her for himself, until he could hold her tight in his arms, her soft curls tickling his face. Then he would kiss her perfectly shaped lips, savoring their delicious flavor. He would pick her up in his arms and carry her out to the car and bring her back to their cabin so they could be alone and shut out everyone and everything around them. But in reality Perry knew that being alone with Della was wishful thinking. There wasn't time for that and he didn't have the option of going back to L.A. Not when they had to help Doug and especially now that Della had been in an accident – if it was really an accident. Perry had a strong suspicion that there was more to it, that Doug's arrest, his and Della's feelings about Frank Nelson, and now Della's little fiasco with the car, were in some way all tied together, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the whole mess.

The attorney continued down the main road for another few miles until he came to a fork. He momentarily stopped the car, looked at the directions again, then bore right for another two miles until he saw the large rock. Turning right again, Perry steered the car over the narrow gravel filled path lined with large, stately cedar trees. Another hundred feet or so, he saw the small brick and stucco house. A blue sedan was parked around the side. Perry pulled behind the car and turned off the ignition. In three long strides he bounded up the steps and onto the porch. Before he could knock, the door was opened and he was greeted by a pale but composed Abby Nelson inviting him in.

The lawyer took two steps through the doorway and into the living room but never got any further. Della came running in from the kitchen and launched herself straight into the big man's arms. He had to drop his keys and jacket in order to hold her. He felt her tremble and he held her tightly, but gently, not sure where or how severe were her injuries. He pulled back and looked at her. She had a bruise on her left cheek, a scrape on her chin, and a small cut on her forehead. Her arm and wrist were a little swollen and he tenderly rubbed his hand up and down hers as a pretense to checking for anything more serious. Even with those apparent injuries, her hair slightly disheveled and her makeup smeared, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He would take her to a doctor to have her checked out completely, but for now all he wanted to do was to hold her and take care of her. He set her down and realized by the way she clung to him that she didn't want him to let go of her. Perry smiled, kissed her softly on her lips and brushed away the curls that had fallen in her face. His voice was rough with emotion as he spoke.

"Are you all right, baby?"

"I'm…I'm fine now that you're here. I'm so glad to see you."

Perry tugged Della to him and whispered something into her ear. In the next second, Della's legs buckled under her and if Perry hadn't quickly caught her, she would have fallen to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 10

Perry picked up an overwhelmed Della in his arms and carried her to a shabby couch that had been pushed against the far wall of the small living room. After gently settling her on the worn cushion, he sat down next to her and took hold of her hand. Della leaned back against the cushion and closed her eyes. Sensing that the attorney and his secretary needed some time alone, Abby quietly excused herself and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Perry brought Della's hand up to his lips and tenderly kissed the inside of her palm, then each finger and brushed errant curls away from her face. His lightly traced the few cuts and bruises on her face and bent forward slightly to leave a soft kiss on her lips. Perry thought she looked a little pale, but was relieved that her external injuries appeared to be superficial. Not wanting to stop touching her, he continued to caress her arms, her face, her neck, and again ran his fingers through her hair.

She opened her mouth to speak and her voice was so low, he could barely hear her. "Perry?"

"Yes darling, I'm right here."

She heaved a tremendous sigh. "I'm sorry to cause you so much worry."

"Della, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for. We're going to sit here for a little while and then I'll take you back to the lodge." As a matter of fact, I think we should just pack and go back home. There's more to this then we bargained for and I don't want to stick around and wait for the other shoe to drop."

Della opened beautiful hazel eyes…warm, glistening love-filled eyes that locked onto to Perry's deep blue ones. She sat up and leaned into Perry, her head pillowed on his chest, one arm sliding up around his neck. "No Perry, that's not how we're going to do it."

"Sweetheart, please listen to me." His arm crept around her back as he cradled her against him.

"No Counselor, I want you to listen to me first." Della's voice was soft but firm. "It's true, we came up here for a vacation and walked straight into chaos. First, we found Joanne's body, then you promised to defend Doug Frazier – you even called Paul to come up here to help us, and then today, my accident…I admit it was scary as hell, but the minute I saw you walk through the door and you held me I felt better."

"And then you collapsed," he reminded her.

Della's hand dropped from around his neck to take hold of Perry's hand and tuck it between them. "You'd collapse too, if someone told you they would die if you were dead." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder and tightened her hold on his hand. "I'm sorry the blood in the car scared you. I should have left a clue that I was okay, but Abby showed up and I felt we needed to get away from there as quickly as possible. When you whispered those words in my ear I guess I had a delayed reaction to everything. I feel much better now."

Perry felt her heart beating strongly beneath his hand and all the anxiety of the past few hours drained from his body. "We're still going to get you checked out by a doctor. I'm not taking any chances where you're concerned. I never have and I never will. That's one thing that I won't back down on."

"I know darling, and I love you for it, but this time how about one teeny tiny compromise, please?"

"Della…"

"Look, Mr. Mason, if you need a doctor to tell you I'm all right then fine, I'll get checked out, but here's the deal…and there will be no objections, understand?"

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"It's not that bad. I'll get checked out by a doctor, but we are **not** leaving until we get to the bottom of this nonsense and Doug Frazier is a free man. So, my handsome attorney, do we or do we not have a deal?"

For the first time in hours Perry smiled genuinely. That spark of independence he loved so much in Della was back. Perry knew it would do no good to argue when she dug her heels in. He would let her have her way…he happily gave in to her most of the time anyway. He reached out and gently tugged her to him.

"All right, Miss Street. You win. Let's say our goodbyes to Abby. I want to thank her for taking care of you and then we're going to the hospital to have you examined."

Della sat forward and put her arm down to push herself up from the couch, wincing with the effort. Perry noticed it and his smile faded. "What is it baby, what hurts?"

"It's my arm. I must have wrenched it when I braced myself against the impact."

"Well, that will be the first thing we'll have the doctor look at. Come on, let's go. The sooner we get to the hospital, the better I'll feel." Perry stood and offered his hand to help her up from the couch.

Della reached up with her uninjured hand, then pulled it back. "Perry wait, we can't leave. There's something troubling Abby, something major I think. She wants to talk to you. At first she was wary and afraid, but I talked to her and I said you wouldn't mind. I have a feeling she's involved in something she can't get out of."

Mason looked at his secretary and shook his head in wonder.

"What?" Della stood back and regarded him inquiringly.

Perry put his hand on Della's cheek, rubbing it gently in small circles. "It's you, that's all, just you. Here you are, just hours after having survived a horrible accident and yet you're more worried about someone you hardly know. True, she helped you and I'll be forever in her debt, but you my dear are something else. Not only are you beautiful and brave, but you are the kindest person I know."

"Thank you, but I think you just might be a little prejudiced. If you will knock on the bedroom door and let Abby know you're ready to talk to her, I'll grab some paper and a pencil from the desk to take notes."

Perry shook his head firmly. "Nothing doing, Miss Street. That's where I draw the line. I'll be glad to speak with Abby because you asked me to, but I don't want you using your hand. At least until after we see what the doctor has to say."

"Perrrry..." Della rolled her eyes and blew out an exasperated breath. "I'll be fine. I **am** fine, really."

"I've compromised already today, now it's your turn. We're going to do it my way." Perry winked at Della then turned and started for the bedroom door. A thought came to him and he turned back and again sat down next to Della. Taking hold of her hand, he looked searchingly into her eyes. "Della, I don't want to upset you, but this is important. Did you by any chance see who hit you?"

Della didn't respond immediately but put her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it as if it would help her remember. She thought for a minute then shook her head. "I'm sorry Perry. I can't remember right now. It all happened so fast and the sun was so bright…there was some kind of reflection. I do remember wearing my sun glasses but I didn't have them when I got here. I…I must have misplaced them."

"You didn't lose them, honey. They were in the car but they were broken. Given the injuries you have, I'm guessing that you hit your face against the steering wheel. I also found your scarf."

"Oh Perry, I loved those glasses," Della exclaimed in dismay. "Those were the ones that you bought me for my birthday, the ones with the turquoise and coral stones on them."

"Not to worry, darling, not to worry. They can be replaced very easily. I'll get you another pair. I'll get you a pair in every color if you want. I'll get you another scarf, too. The most important thing, the only thing that matters, is that you are all right. And don't worry about not remembering who hit you. I'm sure it will come to you. Now, let me get Abby and we'll talk."

Perry got up and walked toward the door in the corner of the room. He knocked lightly. "Abby, it's Mr. Mason. Della said you wanted to talk to me."

The door opened immediately and Abby stood there, her head lowered, her eyes glued to the floor. "Mr. Mason, I…I know I'm not…not your client but…but you see I'm in…well I'm in sort of a jam and…and I don't know what to do about it." Her voice was barely a whisper, halting and unsure.

The lawyer put his arm around the young woman and spoke quietly. "Why don't you sit down with Della and me and tell us what's troubling you. Then we'll see what we can do to help you."

Abby raised her head and looked at Perry with wide unbelieving eyes. "You…you mean you'll do it? You'll help me?"

"Yes Abby, Della and I will do whatever we can. I'm just going to ask one thing of you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. And Abby, I want you to be completely honest with me no matter how bad it is. It's the only way I can help you."

Abby looked at the man who stood before her and knew she could trust him. She took a deep breath and smiled tremulously. "All right Mr. Mason I'll tell you everything."

When everyone was finally settled on the couch or in chairs, Abby began to tell Perry and Della her story.

"Mr. Mason, I had a wonderful childhood. My parents worked hard to give me whatever I needed. My Dad had his own construction company and my Mom was the bookkeeper. She made sure she was home after school and both of them spent a lot of time with me. I had friends and activities that kept me busy and everything was great. I told my parents that the only thing I wanted was a little brother or sister and they would laugh and say that I was their special girl and I was all they wanted." Abby smiled at the memory then continued. "It was a perfect life…until the year I turned sixteen. That's the year my father had his accident. He fell from a scaffold and injured himself so badly the doctors said he couldn't do construction any more. He tried to keep the business going, but even with him there every day to oversee projects, it failed. He finally gave up and Mom went to work at the lodge. After that, things were never the same. My Dad wasn't satisfied with anything and he and Mom argued a lot. He finally went to work for Doug Frazier but money was tight. I finished high school and wanted to go away but they wouldn't let me." Abby stopped talking and both Perry and Della could see she was upset. Perry leaned over and covered her hand with his own.

"It's all right Abby. Take your time. We're listening." Della's said, her voice warm and caring.

"Where did you want to go"? Perry asked quietly.

"I wanted to go to Nursing School in San Francisco but my parents said it was too far away and it cost too much. There aren't any schools around here so I wound up working at the lodge as a secretary and being their general manager. I took some business courses the high school was offering at night and that helped." Abby looked at Perry and Della and realized her explanation might have sounded as though she was trivializing her job. "Della, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…that is…I just meant to say…"

"It's okay Abby, I understand. There's no reason to apologize. I could tell you like to take care of people. Look how you took care of me." The stunning brunette smiled her thanks at the younger woman.

"Della's right, Abby, and before we go on, let me extend my thanks also. We're very lucky you were there. Come to think of it, how were you able to get to Della so quickly?"

"I was ahead of her on the road but not so far that I didn't hear the crash. I had just driven past where it happened and rounded the bend. I heard the crash and then the squeal of tires. I slowed down but no car came around the bend so I turned around and drove back a mile or so and that's when I saw your rental car in the ditch smack up against a tree. I didn't know who was in the car or how badly they were injured. I just wanted to help. There are lots of little turnoffs on this road so the car that hit Della could have driven down one of those roads. I wasn't about to look for it. It was more important to get to the car that was hit."

"You can be very proud of yourself Abby. We're very grateful, aren't we, darling?"

"Yes we are," Della agreed. "You know, Perry, we really have to tell Frank and Millie how wonderful Abby was."

Abby jumped up from where she was sitting with such force she almost knocked over the tea cups on the coffee table in front of the couch. There was panic on her face and a wild fearful look in her eyes. "**NO**! **You can't! You just can't! **Please, Mr. Mason, no one can know I was here, **ESPECIALLY not my parents!**"

Perry and Della exchanged knowing, concerned looks. The lawyer stood and put his arm around the girl, offering comfort and understanding.

"All right Abby, we won't say anything. We give you our word. Let's sit back down and you can finish telling us your story."

Abby took a deep, calming breath, sat back down next to Della on the couch and went on with her explanation. "As I was saying, I worked at the lodge with Mom and for a while things were fine. I met a lot of nice people and it seemed like my parents weren't fighting as much. Then about three years ago, Joanne Frazier moved here. There was talk. I'm not sure of the details, but Doug's sister-in-law Betsy introduced Joanne to him and they were married not long after that. Then things got funny."

"What do you mean?"

Abby puckered her brow in thought. "Some man came around asking a lot of questions about Joanne, but he would make sure she never saw him. He would call my parents a lot and talk to them about Joanne and Doug. He would talk to them about other things but I was never allowed to know what he said and they swore me to secrecy about Joanne. About that time my Dad started carrying a gun and spending more and more time at Doug's shop. Then a few months later, Mike…Sheriff Davis…moved here. He stayed at the lodge until he could find a place to live and…well, we started to date. At first my parents didn't seem to mind, but then they said I had to break up with him. But by then it was too late. I was already in love with him and…and…"

"He was in love with you." Della's voice was very soft.

"Yes, but how did you?…Oh, is that what happened with you and Mr. Mason?" Abby's eyes were wide and innocently curious.

Della blushed and merely nodded but Perry spoke up. "That's exactly what happened, Abby." He smiled tenderly at his secretary. "Now, go on tell us the rest of your story. Did you ever see the man who asked about Joanne? Did you ever talk to him on the phone?"

Abby shook her head. "Neither. My parents were very clear about that. They made sure I didn't see him and if he called and I answered he always sounded muffled."

Perry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell us more about you and Mike and why you think you're in trouble."

"My parents tried to break Mike and me up but we wouldn't let them. Mike talked to them and tried to explain how we felt but it didn't do any good so….so we started to sneak around. Mike found this house and he bought it….I mean he made it look like his friend Kevin from Arizona bought it. Everyone thinks Kevin bought it as a vacation home. I was on my way here when Della had her accident. It's the only place we can go where no one will look for us." Abby looked down at the ring and then back up at Della. "This ring…it's from him. It's my engagement ring. Mike thought that if he bought a ring that was my birthstone no one would know that it was an engagement ring, and that eventually he would give me a diamond ring and we'd get married, but I'm…I'm afraid that will never happen."

"Abby," Della's voice was gentle. "I can't believe your parents won't come around eventually. I'm sure it's not as bleak as it seems."

The girl shook her head and tears began to stream down her face. "You…you don't understand Della, my parents will **NEVER **come around. They…they're mixed up in awful stuff…it's as bad as it could be. They're making me do things I really don't want to do. I…I'm afraid they know who killed Joanne and that they might even have helped to kill her. Just last week I noticed that my Dad's gun was missing along with some rope and other things from his workshop. They're afraid that….that Mike will figure everything out…and if he stays around me he'll figure it out faster…and…and if he does or if I tell him what I think or what I know…then…then…"

Abby couldn't go on. She put her face in her hands and cried so hard her whole body shook. Della moved closer to the younger woman who just a few hours before had gone out of her way to help her. Wanting to give her some measure of comfort, she gently hugged her. As she did so, her eyes caught Perry's and the look he gave her sent a shiver through her. She didn't have to ask what that look meant…she already knew.


	11. Chapter 11

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 11

Perry Mason drove the rented dark blue Cadillac up the winding road and around to the front of the Silver Tip cabin. After leaving Abby and Mike's get-a-way, they had spent the rest of the afternoon and part of early evening at the hospital getting Della's arm and other injuries attended to. By the time they arrived back at the lodge, it was well past dusk. Stopping the car, he turned off the ignition and got out, walking around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he extended his hand to Della Street and was rewarded with a smile that made him feel all was right in their world. But then he looked beyond her smile to the sling that held Della's right arm in place and he knew that until they solved Joanne Frazier's murder and her husband was a free man all would most definitely not be right. And, to say that he was anxious to find whoever was responsible for Della's accident was the understatement of the year.

Sliding his hand around her back, Perry carefully helped Della from the car. Her arm had been x-rayed and evaluated by an orthopedic surgeon who explained that not only had she sprained it but had torn a ligament as well. She was exceptionally unhappy with the news that she would have to take it easy and keep the arm immobilized in a sling for ten days so no further damage would be caused, but by the time Perry told her he was thankful this was the worst of it and he'd gingerly kissed away her tears of frustration she was in a somewhat better mood…until the doctor prescribed an anti-inflammatory pain medication. She protested and argued, maintaining she didn't like the medicine and didn't need it, trying to explain that it would make her groggy and unable to help Perry, thus making his job that much more difficult, but the doctor was adamant. He did, however, instruct her to take it for at least three days, and then she could decrease the dosage if the pain was tolerable. She switched tactics to pouting and pleading, but to no avail. Perry and the doctor had banded firmly together, and in a lighter moment the physician rolled his eyes, asking Perry with great exasperation if Della was always this stubborn and argumentative. Perry chuckled and replied teasingly, "on a good day." That finally seemed to do the trick and Della realized that the doctor and especially Perry had her best interest at heart.

So here they were, back at the cabin. Even within the security of Perry's arms she swayed a little and he held her more securely against him as they ascended the steps. Unlocking the door while supporting nearly all of her weight was tricky, but eventually he had the door open. Once inside he helped her change into a night gown and removed the sling as the pain medication took complete hold of her muscles and turned them to jello, making it necessary for him to lift her onto the bed. Careful of her arm, he slid onto the bed next to her and as gently as he could brought her into his embrace. She shivered slightly and he covered her with the quilt. Della snuggled close and a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"Are you comfortable, baby?" Perry asked solicitously.

"I'm fine Counselor, as long as I'm with you. I admit I'm not happy about the sling or the medicine but I guess I have no choice." Her voice was becoming thick and slow from the medication

"No, you don't. But just think, you get to be waited on hand and foot. You know I always love a chance to pamper you. Speaking of that, is there anything I can get you right now, anything you want?"

"No sweetheart, I don't want anything but to be right where I am. I love it when you pamper me too, but the timing isn't so great. I mean we're in the middle of a case and now is not the time for me to be incapacitated no matter how minor the reason."

"Della, I can't stand that you're hurt, but I'll say it again, you – **we** – were very lucky. I blame myself though." The last words were spoken with remorse.

"Perry, why would you say such a thing, let alone think it?" Della asked incredulously.

"Because I should have known better than to let you go off by yourself without any thought for your safety. If I would have thought it out more, I would have realized that it was a possibility that you could have been in danger. But did I say anything or forbid you to go out by yourself? No of course not! I do what I always do – just barrel ahead at full speed, and consequences be dammed!" Perry stopped and blew out a deep breath. He was silent for just a minute, and when he spoke again his voice was soft and caring. "Only today, you were the consequence. Della, can you forgive me? Maybe we **should** go home or at the very least you should stay put and not go off the property."

Della looked up at the man she loved more than anything in the world, the man who held her so lovingly in his arms as he voiced that last preposterous thought, and raised her free arm and put her fingers on his lips. She struggled to find strength in her voice. "In the first place Mr. Mason, **you** didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do and in the second place, if you don't know by now that I will do whatever I can to help you, then you, sir, don't know me at all and there's another Della Street who comes to work every day. Of course this wasn't your fault and I will not let you take the blame or feel guilty. You go out of your way to help people and to make sure that wrongs are righted and justice is served. You're the most wonderful man in the world and this ridiculous conversation ends now. Have I made myself clear?"

Perry's smile and look was so sheepish he reminded Della of a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes ma'am, you certainly have. All right my love, I stand corrected…no more self deprecation."

"So we're still in this together? No banishing me to the cabin? And especially no crazy notions about us not staying until we have seen this through?"

"We're in this together and, just so you know, there's only one Della Street, and she's right where she belongs." Perry kissed her cheek. "Is that better?"

"Mmmm….much better." Della sounded drowsy and yawned prodigiously.

"I think that you should stop fighting the medicine, darling. How about closing your eyes and trying to sleep a little, hmmm? Then when you wake up, I'll take you to dinner, or better yet, we'll have something delivered." Perry caressed Della's face with his hand, the gold of his pinky ring cool against her skin.

Although her mind was foggy from the sedation a thought flashed through it, and she tried mightily to hold off the sleep that wanted to claim her. "Per…Perry." She tried to reach for his hand, to touch his ring, but her arms were pure lead.

"Shhh...Shhh...Sleep Della, you're safe. I'm right here."

"No…don't…don't want to sleep…don't like the sleepy med…medicine. Have to…tell you something…"

"Please honey, you can tell me later. Just rest now."

"Im…important…ring…a ring….yours…Abby…Abby's ring…like Abby's…some…something spar…sparkle…"

"Yes baby, Abby's ring is beautiful. I'll tell you what, as soon as we get home, we can go to the jeweler's and you can pick out any ring you want. Okay?" Perry secretly hoped it would be an engagement ring, but he knew that was likely too much to wish for

There was no answer. The medicine had finally done its job and Della, despite trying to stay awake had surrendered. As he watched the woman he loved sleep peacefully in his arms and listened to her even breathing, Perry thought it was a little odd that Della was fixated on the rings. 'It's probably the medicine' he thought. 'Sometimes, it can make you say and do strange things.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Perry answered the door to Paul Drake's coded knock and moved aside so the detective could enter. Paul had a bag in his hand and he set it down on the table then turned his attention to the woman asleep in the bed and smiled. Paul turned back to Perry and began to speak, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her.

"Thanks for calling and letting me know that you and Della were okay. How is she Perry? What did the Doc have to say? Do you know who did this to her?"

The lawyer glanced over at Della's sleeping form and motioned his friend back outside. The two men stepped out onto the porch and Perry quietly closed the door.

"I didn't want to say too much on the phone. We don't know who might be listening or who we can trust. After what Abby told us, I really want to be cautious. Della has one hell of a nasty sprain from bracing herself against the steering wheel and quite a few bumps and bruises. The worst part is a torn ligament in her arm, but all in all we're very lucky and if I can get her to take it easy for a few days she'll be fine. It could have been so much worse." He shuddered as the thought went through his mind.

"Yep, that's our girl all right. She's one tough cookie." Paul sounded like a proud older brother.

Perry smiled. "You have no idea. You should have seen her at the hospital. I thought the doctor was going to hang up his stethoscope and retire. She really gave him a hard time. She didn't want to wear a sling and she definitely didn't want any pain medicine. I had a hell of a time convincing her to do both."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"Only for about an hour. She fought it until the last minute. She only settled down after I told her she could pick out a ring."

"What!" Paul exclaimed in shock.

Perry laughed. "Don't get the wrong idea. She started to mumble something about my ring and Abby Nelson's ring. I couldn't really understand what she meant. It was probably the medicine talking. I'll tell you, I don't know what they gave her for pain but whatever it's effective. She's out like a light. I told her I'd order dinner when she wakes up but something tells me she's going to sleep through the night."

"Well, I figured you kids probably haven't eaten so I stopped off and got you dinner." He nodded toward the cabin. "Not much, just sandwiches and a couple deli salads."

"Thanks Paul. That's great. Come to think of it, with all that's happened today, I haven't eaten since breakfast. That was the last thing on my mind. I did have some coffee at the hospital while Della was having her arm x-rayed but that's about it."

"Yeah, Perry you look like you could use something to eat and some sleep yourself. I'm going to take off in a minute but first, tell me what happened when you got to where Della was. What did the Nelson girl have to say?"

Perry filled Paul in briefly on the events of the hours since he'd left the detective earlier that day. When there was no obvious reaction from him, Perry sensed that whatever Paul's information was it must be in some way connected. Paul left his notes for Perry to look over and told him he was going back to the boat shop with Doug in the morning and then Perry, Della, and he would sit down and go over everything.

Paul lit a cigarette. "Something smells fishy pal, and it's not from the ones you catch with a rod and reel."

Perry said goodnight to his friend and watched him walk down the steps toward his own cabin. Turning, he opened the door, went inside, and closed the door as quietly as possible, making sure it was locked securely. He crossed the room, lay back down on the bed and carefully took Della into his arms, tenderly kissing her soft curls, her forehead, her delicate eyelids, and finally her full lips. She didn't so much as stir and Perry was grateful that she was sleeping so deeply. He would have something to eat in a while but Paul's statement and the events of the day forced certain thoughts to run continuously through his head, like a record playing over and over, and he didn't like what he was beginning to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 12

Perry Mason woke to sunlight filtering through the widow. An early riser by nature, the lawyer was glad to be awake, if only to be able to gaze upon the woman sleeping in his arms. His very own Sleeping Beauty, he thought in wonder. She was everything he could wish for and more, and he knew he would never tire of waking next to her like this. Perry kissed his girl softly on the lips and quietly slid out of bed because it was almost time to walk over to Paul Drake's cabin. They had agreed to meet at nine to drive over to the boat shack where Douglas Frazier would meet them. After a quick shower, he shaved and dressed and opened the door to pick up a vase of roses that had been left on the porch a short while earlier. The day before, while they had been at the hospital, Perry had called a local florist, explaining what he wanted. He asked how early the deliveries began and was pleased to find out that they started as early as seven thirty. Placing the roses on the table, he removed one and together with a note left it for Della on his pillow, hoping the bud would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. He then called the kitchen up at the lodge and asked for a mug of coffee and if possible a small warming tray. The voice on the phone assured him that both requests could be dispatched with ease. Satisfied with the new day so far, Perry walked over to the bed, gently brushed the curls away from Della's forehead and left a tender kiss on her lips. Making sure she was covered, he tiptoed out of the cabin, pausing a minute to lock the door behind him. He then walked down the steps and turned toward Paul's cabin, his mind on Doug Frazier, Abby Nelson, but most of all Della. So intent was he on his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow lurking behind a wall of tall hedges running alongside the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fragrant aroma of fresh coffee mingled with roses awakened Della Street from a deep sleep. Her mind still fuzzy from medication, she turned on her back and with her right hand, pushed herself up into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, awareness returning slowly, she noticed the roses in a vase sitting on the table. There was no noise coming from the bathroom and Perry wasn't singing in the shower as he would normally, so she surmised that he was off somewhere, most probably with Paul. That he wasn't there to wake her, let alone not even in the cabin, left her momentarily bereft. She always missed him when they separated, and never more than at that moment. Turning to see the clock on the bedside table, she was surprised to see she had slept until almost ten o'clock. She shook her head to clear away cobwebs. Her body felt heavy and sluggish. '_I knew I shouldn't have taken that darn medicine_,' she thought ruefully. As soon as she finished that thought, she was struck by another that made her smile. '_It won't do any good to complain. Perry wouldn't let me get away not taking it._' Her smile widened as she spied the single rose and the note on his pillow. She picked up both and drew the petals across her cheek in a soft caress as she read.

_Good Morning Sunshine,_

_I hope you slept well. You looked so beautiful and so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you and I wanted you to get the sleep you needed. Paul and I are meeting Doug Frazier at the boat shack and we will be back as soon as we're finished. I'll bring breakfast later, but for now, enjoy the coffee. I know you probably want to take a shower or bath, but please wait for me. I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself again. I have the key so please don't open the door for anyone. I love you darling, and I'll see you soon. Perry._

Della closed her eyes and held the note close to her heart. It was just so like him to leave the coffee, beautiful roses, and especially the lovely note telling her how much he loved her and how concerned he was. '_Oh Perry, you really know how to get to me_,' Della thought as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and took a minute to collect herself. She knew she was being overly emotional, and the stress of the last few days as well as her injuries were beginning to take their toll. But she was determined not to let Perry see her like this. He had enough worries and she wasn't about to add one more. Even if the medicine would dull her normally sharp mind it was her job to help Perry in whatever way she could. She knew she was risking his ire, but a bath would be just what she needed. She would freshen up and be dressed by the time the men came back. Slipping out of bed, she stood on unsteady feet and a small laugh escaped her. '_Okay Della, maybe taking a bath by yourself isn't such a great idea after all_. I'll just sit by the window and enjoy the view while I wait for Perry.'

Della walked over to the table and carefully took the mug of coffee from the small warming tray that somehow had miraculously appeared. As she sat down on the cushioned bench beneath the window, she thought she heard something – a crunch of some sort, as if someone was walking on pebbles. She moved the curtains back slightly and looked out but saw nothing except an adorable little brown squirrel foraging for food. Della breathed deeply and laughed at the innocence of the little animal. Had the secretary been more alert though, she would have not been laughing. Instead she would have been panic stricken. The medicine was keeping her pain at a tolerable level but it was also keeping her from noticing the cloudy smear on the windowpane and the footprints of a large shoe on the ground underneath the window outside the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Mr. Mason, Mr. Drake." Douglass Frazier greeted the lawyer and the P.I., sounding and appearing to be in better spirits for the first time in days. Only his eyes told of the sadness and grief from the death of his wife and the strain of having been arrested.

"Good morning, Doug. Thanks for meeting us back here today. There are some things Paul wasn't clear on and wanted to go over. I'm sorry I couldn't be here yesterday but I had an emergency."

Doug's faced paled and he sounded genuinely upset. "I know, Mr. Mason. Mr. Drake told me about Miss Street. I am so sorry. It's my fault, you know. If it weren't for me going to Vegas, then none of this would have happened. If I had just been here then…then Joanne would still be alive and you and Miss Street would have enjoyed your vacation and you would have been back in L.A. by now. Instead, here you are, defending me and Miss Street was in that awful accident. Thank goodness she'll be all right. Will you tell her that for me? Will you tell her I'm glad she's going to be okay?"

Perry smiled and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Of course I will Doug. She'll appreciate the sentiment but as for the other, don't do that to yourself. Don't be wracked with guilt. It's not healthy and I'm sure Joanne wouldn't want you to feel that way. Mourning her is one thing but guilt is another. Take it from me, it's never good. And, as for helping you, I'm glad to be here to help you – we all are. You'll see, we'll get to the bottom of this mess. Now, speaking of that, let's go inside and really look around that back room. Paul and I have a feeling we'll find the answers there, or at least some of them. Did you do as I asked and tell Frank not to come in today?"

Frazier nodded and took the key out of his pocket. As he unlocked the door and stood aside to let the men inside, he answered the attorney. "Yes, Mr. Mason I did. I told him exactly what you said. That there was something wrong with the electricity and that I was going to have someone in to look it over and there was no sense in both of us being here. I told him I would call him and let him know when it was okay to come in."

"Do you think he bought it?" Paul asked. The detective took out his notebook and flipped through the pages until he came to what he was looking for.

"I think so," Doug replied. "I'm not really sure. I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore and it really makes me angry to think that he could be mixed up in Joanne's death." Doug's face suddenly turned red and his eyes flashed in anger. "I swear, if I find out that he was responsible for Joanne's death I'll…."

Perry put one hand on Doug's shoulder to calm him and held up the other to interrupt him. "Now listen to me Doug," he said, his voice firm, leaving no doubt as to his point. "If we find that to be true, let the authorities handle it. It won't do any good for you to take matters into your own hands. That's what the courts are for. If you give it half a chance you'll see how fair the legal system is in this country. So please, no heroics. We all want justice for Joanne. But what you have in mind won't help you, and will only make things worse. Understand?"

Frazier blew out a deep breath and looked at the attorney. "I understand Mr. Mason, really I do. It's just so…so damn hard."

"I know Doug, I know." Perry eyed his client sympathetically. "Now come on, let's do what we came here to do."

For the next hour, Perry, Paul, and Doug looked around for a clue…any clue that would tell them who was really the culprit and what were they hiding. They opened drawers and cabinets, digging through them carefully in order not to miss anything. Doug looked over the books but again could not find anything amiss.

Paul slammed a drawer shut and disgustedly turned to tell Perry they may as well give up when something sticking out from behind a cabinet that held tackle and hooks caught his eye as it glinted in the sun. He bent down and picked up the small object, a puzzled expression on his face. Holding what he had found in his outstretched hand he called Perry and Doug over to have a look.

"Do you recognize this key, Doug?"

Doug studied the key thoughtfully for a moment. "No sir, I certainly don't. I've never seen that key before in my life. None of the other keys are like this one. Oh, sometimes, someone loses a key or another small object but I always put it away in case they ever come back. Yes sir, I have quite a collection."

Perry suddenly had a thought. It was a long shot but he had to try. "Doug, where do you keep that collection of keys?"

"Right over here." Frazier walked over to an old mahogany secretary in the corner and pulled out the top middle drawer. Mason and Drake peered in and saw nothing but keys, change, a couple of money clips, a few lighters, and other assorted small items. Not finding anything of any importance Doug started to close the drawer but it wouldn't shut all the way.

"Must be stuck again. It gets that way once in a while and I have to close it really slowly."

Perry and Paul exchanged inquisitive looks. "Mind if I ask how long you've had this piece of furniture" asked Paul, an idea beginning to form and become clear in his mind.

"Not too long, Mr. Drake. Actually Frank and Millie brought it in. They said it belonged to an aunt or somebody in their family that passed away and they didn't have any room for it in their house. At first I thought that was odd but Joanne liked it. She said it was an antique and if I didn't want it in the shop, I could bring it home. Frank and Millie thought it would be a good thing to have for papers and bills of sale and that sort of thing. The file cabinets were pretty full so I said okay."

Paul didn't ask any more questions. He didn't have to. It was beginning to make sense. He bent down, and pulled the drawer out again then turned it upside down, displaying a deep false bottom. Paul took the key, slid it into the key hole and turned. The bottom dropped open revealing the contents inside.

Douglass Frazier gasped in shock but Perry and Paul didn't react. They had seen it plenty of times before. The only difference in drawers with false bottoms is the contents. This one held more than clues. There were papers with names and dates and what looked to be I.O.U.'s, markers, and gambling debts. There were also lists of casinos and how much each grossed annually. Finally there was the money…and not just a little. Perry's and Paul's estimation was that there had to be at least several hundred thousand dollars.

Neither had any idea how right they were or how far what they had stumbled across would go in solving the case. They had no idea of something else either: Frank Nelson was not the foolish oaf he pretended to be. He didn't buy the story of a problem at the shop. Now, he and another man, a tall man with a pinky ring and snake skin loafers, stood in the shop just beyond the curtains separating the rooms. They had seen and heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 13

"So what do you want to do now, pal?" Paul Drake lit a cigarette with the car lighter as he and Perry Mason drove back to the lodge. The attorney felt he had quite enough evidence to exonerate Doug Frazier, and if he hadn't been so anxious to get back to Della at the Silver Tip he would have been obsessing over who the real killer might be, smoking one cigarette after another as Paul was doing.

"Okay Perry, what gives?" Paul's question interrupted Perry's thoughts. At first Perry didn't hear him, his thoughts solely on Della, so Paul repeated his question.

Perry glanced at the P.I. briefly. "What do you mean, Paul?"

"I know you, Perry. Something's bothering you and it's not this case. Now give."

Perry sighed hugely. "You're right Mr. Drake, I am thinking of something else."

"Well then, I shall continue my brilliant deductions. I think it would be safe to say that it has something to do with a certain beautiful brunette who's waiting for you back at your cabin." Perry smiled slightly in response, which only made Paul frown. "So what is it Perry, what's really bothering you? The Doc said Della will be fine and…"

"It's not that, Paul. It's just sometimes I think Della deserves better. She deserves someone who has a nine to five job, someone who won't put her life in danger on a daily basis, someone a little closer to her own age, someone…well someone **not** like me."

The detective looked at his friend incredulously. "Did you take one of Della's pain pills or inhale something because I never thought I would hear such ludicrous words come out of your mouth. Have you gone ape or something? What the devil are you talking about? That girl doesn't care about how old you are, and she certainly doesn't care that you work crazy hours and get involved in danger. She thrives on it. She loves it and…she loves you – or can't you see that? I always know if you're not in your office just by the look in her eyes. She lights up when you're together and when she smiles, watch out, it could blind you. And you, my friend, have never been happier or more contented since she came into in your life. She's not a baby Perry, and she's not naïve. She knew exactly what she was getting into because she's smart and savvy and independent, not to mention a bit on the stubborn side. She's the real deal and you should consider yourself one lucky guy."

"I know all of that, Paul. I can always count on you to tell it like it is." Perry stared straight ahead at the road. "Of course I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to marry her. That's why I'm so worried about her. I don't want her to have any regrets."

"Perry, I may not be the best person to talk to about women generally or about lasting relationships specifically, but there's one thing I know for sure. That woman loves you…**YOU**, and she doesn't want anybody else. I'm only going to say this once so you better pay attention. Everyone who knows you knows what you and Della mean to each other. It's not a very well-kept secret how precious she is to you, how you watch over her and protect her…and the way you look at each other, I'll tell you pal, I'm jealous. You two have a connection that defies logic considering how different you both are. It must be your souls that brought you together, or something mystical like that. Of course she deserves the best, and that is exactly what she has. Do you understand?"

Perry was stunned by Paul's honesty and uncharacteristically at a loss for words. He could only nod his head silently in appreciation, hoping his friend understood his appreciative silence. He valued their friendship and trusted Paul with his deepest feeling. He also hoped that the sharp-eyed, intuitive P.I. didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della held a muffin in one hand and a knife in the other. She buttered the cake-like delicacy, broke off a small piece and placed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly to savor every morsel, then swallowed and looked at her handsome attorney with love. "Mmmmm…this is so delicious. You know it's my favorite. You spoil me Mr. Mason."

Perry laughed and took Della's hand in his. "It's just a muffin, baby. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm glad you ate your eggs. You didn't eat dinner last night."

"I just couldn't. Even without the pain pills, I wouldn't have been able to eat. I don't think I could have gotten anything down."

Perry kissed her wrist. "Speaking of those pills, you know you fought it for a while and then you passed out. You were talking, mumbling really, about my ring and Abby's ring. You wanted to tell me something, but you just couldn't get it out."

Della pushed her chair away from the table and walked around to Perry's chair. She sat down on his lap and put her uninjured arm around his neck. She looked slightly puzzled. "I don't remember saying anything like that." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "Did I say anything else...give away any secrets?

Perry laughed and kissed her forehead. "No honey, but you know those 'secrets' would be safe with me."

The brunette's face held a serious expression and Perry realized there was more on her mind. "I do remember something though."

"What's that, Del?"

"You holding me and talking to me. It wasn't the pills that made me sleep, it was you, Counselor. You're the one who made me feel safe and secure enough to sleep after what I'd been through. I'm never afraid when I'm with you."

Perry gently caressed her face and for a split second something flashed through her mind. Then it was gone and she laid her head on the big man's broad chest as he cradled her against him.

"All right Miss Street, it's time for you to get dressed. Paul will be back in a while and we're going to go over everything we've found out so far. He dropped me off because he knew I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible, and then he took Doug over to the bank. I advised him to open a separate account just so the money is all in one place. That way, when we figure out who it belongs to it will make it that much easier to return it. Besides I don't want it being found. I have a feeling there's a second set of books somewhere but we haven't been able to locate them."

"You'll find what you're looking for, Perry. I know you will. I can still help you know. I can type with one hand and I can take notes."

"You'll do no such thing," Perry admonished sternly. "I don't want you over-using your other hand. I have an idea about someone who can help. You, my dear, are going to do nothing but take your pills and rest. And if you're a good girl, I may even have a surprise for you."

There were tears in Della's eyes and she looked defeated. Perry immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. He nestled her chin in his hand and looked at her with tender eyes.

"Darling, you know that I love you and no one could or will ever take your place, whether it's work or personal. It's just that I don't want you to tax yourself, that's all. Please, don't be upset with me. I only want what's best for you."

His secretary sighed deeply. It went against everything she was accustomed to but she knew Perry was right. It would be too hard to keep up the pace of dictation and typing in her current condition. She would just have to find another way of helping him.

"All right Counselor, we'll do it your way, but I reserve the right to have the final say in who helps you and I won't be kept out of anything. Understood?"

Before he could say another word, an envelope was slipped under the door. Perry carefully maneuvered Della off his lap and went to retrieve the letter. He opened the door and looked around to see if he could spot anyone near the cabin, but whoever had delivered the note must have disappeared very quickly. He closed the door and turned back toward Della, opening the envelope and removing the note as he walked. It was neatly typed and after he read it to himself he read it aloud to his secretary.

**MASON...IF YOU KNOW WHAT"S GOOD FOR YOU AND YOU DON"T WANT ANYTHING ELSE TO YOU OR ESPECIALLY TO MISS STREET,YOU WILL PACK UP AND GO BACK TO LOS ANGLES...…NOW!**

The note was unsigned.


	14. Chapter 14

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 14

Abby Nelson regarded Perry Mason and Della Street with worried eyes and a pale face. "Do you think it will work, Mr. Mason?" Her voice was gravely concerned. "I'll do anything to help you and Della and of course Doug, but I just don't know. What if my parents find out the real reason?"

Before Mason could answer the girl, Della put her arm around Abby's shoulders and spoke gently. "Perry and I talked about this, Abby. It's really a perfect cover. You just tell your parents that I need help because of my accident and that it will give you a perfect excuse to know what we're doing all the time…sort of like spying."

"Abby, I know you feel torn and that you're caught in the middle, but believe me when I say that Della and I are deeply appreciative for everything you've done for us and that we would like nothing more than have you help catch the person responsible for this crime."

The young woman's eyes brimmed with tears but she squared her shoulders and spoke with conviction. "Mr. Mason, I know it's the right thing to do. I couldn't live with myself if Doug gets convicted for a crime he didn't commit….and I have a selfish reason too, but…but they're my parents. I know that what they did…what they're doing is wrong and that I never should have agreed to go along with it." Abby paused momentarily than asked the question that was uppermost in her mind. "What will happen to them, Mr. Mason? What will happen when the truth finally comes out"?

The attorney knew the girl standing before him was scared, yet she still wanted to help. "Abby, I won't lie and say that everything will be fine because it won't," he replied truthfully. "Your parents are in deep trouble. What they're mixed up in is very serious. It's messy and complicated. The people they're involved with don't play around and if they think they've been double crossed they won't hesitate to do something drastic. The syndicate is not something to take lightly. At the very least, your parents are looking at complicity before and after the fact, not to mention making threats against you and Mike if you didn't help them. There's the business with the illegal gambling and everything that's behind it, and finally, the murder itself. I'm not saying that Frank or Millie are the killers but I have a feeling they know who is. Will they have to stand trial?...I would say that's a safe bet and if they're convicted in all likelihood they'll have to serve a great deal of time behind bars. If, on the other hand, they come forward and tell what they know – and I mean **everything**, then there's a possibility that their lawyer could work something out with the courts.

"Mr. Mason, could…could…you be their lawyer? I mean would you be willing?"

Perry could see the hope and worry in the girls eyes. "I'm sorry Abby, I can't," he told her quietly. "I'm already representing Doug. It would be a conflict of interest and besides," he said, pausing momentarily to place a reassuring hand on her arm, "I want to be able to help you. I want to make the courts understand that you were an unwilling accomplice. You were threatened into doing something in order to save someone's life. Believe me, that will go a long way with a judge and jury."

"I did it for Mike because…"

"Because you love him and you want to protect him," Della broke in. "No one understands that better than Perry and I do." Della's voice was soft as she spoke to the younger woman, and she smiled encouragingly at her.

Abby returned the smile and was about to speak when the sound of a car pulling up to the house caught their attention. Abby walked over to the window and peered out through the curtains. For the first time all morning, a genuine smile came over her face. "It's Mike!…he's here!"

Before anyone could stop her, Abby ran to the door, threw it open, bounded down the steps and threw herself into the young man's arms. Mike held her close for a minute, then set her down on the ground and walked her back into the house. Paul Drake trailed behind the couple, an indulgent look on his face.

Once inside, Mike Davis shook hands with Perry, said hello to Della, and then turned once more to his fiancé. "Abby, sweetheart," he began in an admonishing tone, "what did I tell you about running out of the house like that? You have to be careful, especially now."

Abby put her arms around here fiancé's neck and looked up at him wide eyed. "Oh Mike, you're right." Her voice was almost breathless as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I know I should be careful but it's just that I was so happy to see you and well, I have wonderful news. At first I wasn't sure that I wanted to do it but Mr. Mason and Della made me see how important it was. Della needs help because of the accident and Mr. Mason doesn't want her to exert herself unnecessarily so I'm going to be taking dictation and do some typing."

"That is wonderful, sweetheart," Mike broke in with a wide smile. "I'm sure Mr. Mason and Miss Street will appreciate anything you can do to help."

"But that's not all," she continued excitedly. The most important thing I'm going to do is spy on my parents. I'm going to find out what they're doing and how deeply they're involved in this whole mess. I know they're my parents but what they're doing is wrong and I couldn't live with myself if Doug was convicted of a crime he didn't commit. I'll be helping them but I'll be helping you too, honey. Won't that be wonderful, helping you just like Della helps Mr. Mason? I think it's the most wonderful thing in the world to work side by side with the man you love and knowing you're helping him. I know what I want to do now, darling. I want to work with you at the station. I can type and file and answer the phone and do all kinds of things. This is all so exciting. I can't wait to get started. You all will solve Joanne's murder and then everything will be over and out in the open and we can get married and be together and have a normal life…Won't that be wonderful? So what do you think, isn't that exciting Mike? Mike…Mike what's the matter?"

By this time Abby was completely beside herself with joy and excitement. Her eyes were sparkling and she stopped talking only because she had to come up for air. Mike wanted to enjoy the moment and be happy for his girl but there was an underlying worry in his eyes. He took hold of her hand with one of his own and with the other, brushed some hair away from her face.

"Sweetheart, it's wonderful that you'll be helping Della. I'm very proud of you for what you're doing, especially the part about your parents given the current circumstances. It's just that…well it's so dangerous." His voice was firm but gentle. "I know you think you can do it and knowing you as I do, I'm confident you'll figure out exactly how to approach your parents but it still is so uncertain. Everything is fraught with tension and whichever way Mr. Mason and Mr. Drake want to proceed has got to be carried out like clockwork. Once we start – once **you** start, there's no turning back. Do you understand? Do you realize what it means? If it turns out that your parents are involved, and I think they are, it means that when this is all over you may lose them. Are you sure you're ready for all that? Have you really thought this through?"

Perry took a step forward and was about to intervene but Della put her hand on his arm to stop him. Understanding the gesture, he remained silent, letting Mike and Abby work out the situation themselves.

"Mike, listen to me," Abby's voice was soft but filled with conviction as she answered her fiancé. "I fell in love with you because you're handsome and strong and the most wonderful man I've ever met. You make me feel safe and protected and very loved. But those are not the only reasons why I love you. It's what you believe in. You believe in justice and honor and right and wrong and you fight for it every day. I would be lying if I said that your job doesn't scare me, because it does. You put yourself in danger every day trying to protect this town and the people who elected you. Sometimes I think you can be stubborn and a few times you make decisions too quickly, but I fell in love with all of you and that's part of who you are and I can accept that. You fell in love with me and that means that you have to accept me. All of me, the way I am and what I want to do. We're getting married, we're going to have a family one day and I want our children, especially our daughters, to know that **both** of their parents fight for what they believe in and are never afraid and whatever comes our way, we face it together."

Abby stopped and took a deep breath. There was silence in the cabin as the girl's words sunk in. Perry, Della, and Paul were amazed at the maturity and insight of this young woman. Della had tears in her eyes and the men looked at one another in mutual understanding. Barring the age difference and the fact that Abby and Mike were going to be married, it was as though Della was speaking to Perry about their own personal relationship. Perry put his arm around his beautiful girl, tugged her to him, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Releasing her, the attorney walked over to the younger couple and spoke 'man to man' to Mike Davis.

"Mike, let me first say that we appreciate that you're willing to work with us get to the bottom of Joanne Frazier's murder. That being said, I also want to tell you that I completely understand how you feel about Abby putting herself in danger. I have those exact thoughts every day about Della. Sometimes I think she's too independent and stubborn for her own good, but she's not going to sit by and not help me any way she can. So I watch out for her and protect her as best as I can. Sometimes things like her accident happen and it makes me crazy, but then she's all right and we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and start all over again. Abby wants to help us and she wants to help you. Everything she's already done has proven that and that speaks volumes about the kind of young woman she is. Let's face it my young friend, we've fallen in love with beautiful, strong, independent women and I don't think either of us would change it for anything in the world."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone laughed. Mike put his arms around Abby and pulled her close. "All right Mata Hari, you win. I know when you put your mind to something I don't stand much of a chance talking you out of it. Just please promise me you'll be careful. We can't be seen together yet and I just don't want you to take any unnecessary chances. No heroics, understood?"

Abby smiled triumphantly, put her hand up and said, "Understood, Sheriff Davis, understood."

Turning to Perry, Mike asked the question that had been uppermost on his mind. "Mr. Mason, Mr. Drake filled me in on the way over here. It would seem that you do indeed have enough evidence to exonerate Doug. However, I can't just go on hearsay. I'm sure you understand that."

"I do."

"Then what do you propose? How do you want to handle this?"

"Mike, the way I see it is that we have to somehow draw the killer, or killers, out. I have an idea. So now all I have to do is come up with a plan."

"You're wrong, Counselor," Della piped up in a soft voice. "The idea is good but all **we **have to do is to come up with a plan."

Perry had begun pacing, one hand fisted in the other he strode up and down inside the cabin, his face serious, his eyes piercing but narrowed, thoughts churning over and over in his brilliant mind. He heard Della's pronouncement and gave a small grunt of agreement, but didn't break his stride. For several moments the others watched him apprehensively. Then suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, shook his head slightly, and looked at the assembled group.

"I've got it! I don't know why I didn't think of it before." His voice held the excitement of a child discovering something extraordinary as he snapped his fingers sharply. "It's as simple as that."


	15. Chapter 15

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 15

Perry Mason hung up the phone and glanced at his secretary, who was relaxing on the cushioned window seat looking out the bay window of their cabin. Her long legs were scrunched up to her chest and she had wrapped her uninjured arm around them. At the moment, she seemed to be lost in thought and didn't hear Perry approach until the attorney's arms were wrapped around her, practically engulfing her. She was so tiny compared to the big man that it was easy for him to just pick her up and cradle her on his lap…which is exactly what he did at that moment. Della turned her face to Perry and smiled at him. Her eyes held that spectacular look of love they always did but Perry also recognized a longing of sorts in them. He nestled her chin in his hand and leaned toward her.

"Are you all right, baby?" He asked in his softest, gentlest voice. "You looked like you were a million miles away. Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk?"

Della placed her head on his chest and sighed deeply. She didn't speak immediately and Perry didn't push her. He let her know he understood by simply rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair, all the time waiting for her to talk.

At length, Della lifted her head and gazed at the lawyer. She placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. "You always know."

"What Del, what do I always know?"

"When I need to talk, when I need to be by myself, when I'm happy or sad or angry. You just seem to know what I need."

"That's because I love you and when you love someone you make sure they're happy and if something is wrong, you try to make it better. You do that for me, you know that don't you? You make me happy every day in a million different ways. And besides, Miss Street," he said lightly, tapping her on the nose, "don't you know by now that I am extremely well versed in anything you? There's nothing I won't do to make sure you're happy and when something bothers you it bothers me as well. So, how about telling me what's on your mind?"

"I guess I'm a little worried about Abby and the plan. Do you think it will work without her or…"

"Or...? Perry prompted, knowing what was coming.

"Or…or without you or Paul getting hurt. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to Abby after everything she's done to help us. And if something happened to Paul or to you, I…"

"Della, listen to me," Perry interrupted firmly. "I know you're worried about Abby and I know you're especially concerned about Paul and me. But we planned all of this very carefully. We haven't left anything to chance. You know the men Mike called in are not only his friends but they're very well trained. And the F.B. I. men will be here too. So we're covered." Perry pulled Della closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Not to worry darling, not to worry. You'll see, everything will be fine. Now, do you want to tell me the **real** reason you're upset?"

Della sighed again. "I'm sure everything will be fine Counselor, but while you're off playing cops and robbers, what will I be doing? Absolutely nothing, that's what. I won't even be able to help you."

"_So that's it."_ Perry thought to himself. _"I knew there was something more than just her concern about the plan. I'd love nothing more than to have her with me but I am not going to chance her getting hurt again. She's at a disadvantage with that arm. Knowing her, she'd plow ahead full force and wouldn't think twice about her injuries. I can't take that chance – I __**won't**__ take that chance. She means too much to me."_

Perry tugged Della to him and rolled his eyes. With an exasperated look, he gazed upward, giving supreme thanks that his beautiful girl was safe and at the same time asking for guidance in trying to get Della to understand his decision. Pulling back he smiled at her.

"Honey, I know how you feel and if I thought for one minute you were up to it, I'd let you go with us," he said quietly. "Please, just this once, can we do it my way? Having you stay with Doug's brother and sister-in-law at their chalet will ease my mind. It will be one less thing I have to worry about." Perry paused momentarily, a mysterious twinkle appearing in his eyes. "If you remember, young lady, I promised you a surprise if you took your medicine and rested and followed Doctor's orders. Aaaaaand since you did all of that, I have something for you. Close your eyes for a minute and don't peak."

Della did as she was asked while Perry maneuvered her off his lap and went to retrieve the gift. She heard him walking around the cabin, opening and shutting a drawer, then returning to sit once again by her side. For just a moment, nothing happened. Then, Della felt Perry gently take her hand and slide something cool onto her arm. He kissed the inside of her wrist and palm and then she heard him.

"All right Miss Street, you can open your eyes now."

Della looked down at her arm and gasped at the sight of a thin gold bangle bracelet surrounded alternately with diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and garnets. The effect was simple yet breathtaking and Della could do nothing but stare at the bracelet while silent tears ran down her face.

Perry remained quiet, letting her cry out her emotions. He knew that some of it was from the gift itself but mostly it was from the last week and everything that had taken place.

When she had at last gathered herself and could find her voice, she looked up at her handsome attorney with glistening eyes and that dazzling smile. "Oh Perry," she breathed, it's…it's gorgeous! Simply gorgeous! But why? I mean how did…?"

Mason took hold of her hand. "Do you remember the second day we were here? The day we were supposed to go boating but Frank gave us that song and dance about the boats so we went shopping instead?"

"Yeeeessss…but I don't remember going to the jewelry store."

"We didn't. We walked by and stopped to look in the window and they had a similar bracelet on display. You mentioned how beautiful you thought it was and then went on to admire some of the other pieces but your eyes always came back to that bracelet. Later, when you were occupied with other things, I called the store and told them what I wanted. I picked it up the morning of Doug's arraignment, while you were in the stationary store. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. I really wanted to give it to you the night of your accident but you were so out of it and then it seemed that we didn't have a minute to ourselves. So, I take it that you like your surprise?"

The famous attorney was waiting for a verbal confirmation from his stunning secretary. He never got one. Instead Della Street climbed back up onto lap and circled his neck with her good arm. She then proceeded to kiss him ravenously.

Later, while Perry was in the shower, Della settled contentedly against the headboard and again admired the beautiful bracelet. A smile began to play at the corner of her lips as thoughts filled her head. "Oh yes, Mr. Mason, you always know what I need…what I love. Well, my handsome brilliant attorney, I love you most of all and that is why I am going to find a way to help you, no matter how much you protest. It will be **my **little secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank and Millie Nelson sat at their kitchen table directly across from the tall man. The last time he visited them in their home he had been angry and upset and had berated the couple for as he put it "their sloppy work." Now the man eyed the couple disgustedly and spoke to them in a degrading manner.

"I'm telling you both for the last time. Finish what you're supposed to do and get rid of that 'boy wonder' of a lawyer and his secretary or whatever she is, and his know-it-all friend. I thought that knocking his secretary off the road would do it but the dame must have nine lives. All it did was make them want to investigate more. They found the hidden drawer in the shop and if they stay true to form, they won't stop until they find what they're looking for and we'll all go to jail. And I for one am not about to let that happen." His eyes glittered menacingly at Frank and Millie. "I'm not going to give up the life I've become accustomed to because you two are incompetent fools. I'll give you two options. You can either run them out of town or finish them off right here and get rid of them. Dump their bodies where **NO ONE** will find them **AND I MEAN NO ONE!** If I were you I would think of something real quick-like. You botched getting rid of the Frazier woman and I took plenty of heat for that. Well, I'm here to tell you, the boss is fuming. His patience is just about gone and I don't have to tell you what will happen if he has to drop everything and come here. Heads will roll for sure, and that's putting it mildly. So, for all our sakes you'd better make sure that this time whatever you do goes off without a hitch…and is permanent!"

With that, the tall man stood up from the table and walked out the back door of the Nelson's home. He got into his car and drove off without noticing Abby Nelson walking up the front steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby stood on the porch, breathing deeply. She had to stop shaking and knew that once she walked into her house, nothing would ever be the same again. She was about to spy on her parents and even if they weren't convicted of anything, Abby knew her feelings for them had already changed and the loving family ties she had once shared with them would be irrevocably broken. It made her terribly sad, but it couldn't be helped if they were actually involved in Joanne Frazier's murder.

A short time earlier, Abby had driven into Las Vegas to shop. Mr. Mason and Mr. Drake had suggested that shopping there would be better and would not cause any talk. They wanted to make sure that their plan was fool-proof and this was one way to ensure that happening. She purchased a short dark curly wig, a pair of three-inch heels, a light blue two-piece linen suit, a multi colored scarf, a pair of big sunglasses, and a beige trench coat, and returned to the lodge along a back road. She parked on the side of cabin number 8, a.k.a. 'The Woodside. She had gotten out of her car, and looked around to make sure no one had followed her. The cabin was perfect, just far enough from the main lodge and obscured by large trees. The young woman opened the trunk of her car, removed the packages, walked up the steps to the front door, put the key in the lock, opened it and walked in. A short moment later, she had come out, retraced her steps quickly and drove away. It wouldn't be too long before she would be back at the cabin.

Abby walked through the door of her house and called out to her parents in what she hoped was a convincing voice. "Mom, Dad, it's me. Where are you?"

"In here" came her Mother's voice. "In the kitchen."

Abby walked through the house into the kitchen, the room that held so many wonderful memories from her childhood. _'Forget it Abigail, that was then and this is now and you know what you have to do. There's no turning back.'_

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," she greeted them breezily. I've got some news I think you're going to like. Miss Street had an accident and needs help…actually Mr. Mason needs help because Miss Street hurt her arm and she can't type or take notes so they asked me to do it and I said yes."

"Are you crazy girl? That's all we need! How could you do something so idiotic?" Frank jumped up from his seat at the table. His eyes flashed with anger and he was red faced. "What's the matter with you? Where are the brains God gave you?"

"Abby, what were you thinking?" Millie's voice and manner were a little less angry than her husband's, and she twisted her thin hands together anxiously.

Abby took a deep breath. "Before you go and get yourselves so worked up and Dad's blood pressure goes sky high, listen to me for a minute. If I work with them, if I help them, I'll be able to find out their plans on how they're going to handle the rest of the investigation and the trial. I'll get on the inside track and that way, you'll know what's happening. You can stop them dead in their tracks. I can bring you all the evidence and the notes and tell you how they're going to conduct the defense and then you can get rid of everything. No one will be the wiser and Doug will get convicted. He'll never stand a chance. Mr. Mason and Miss Street and Mr. Drake will leave. Everything will be over and we can go back to doing what we always do." Abby hoped she remembered her 'rehearsed' speech and that she sounded convincing. She smiled at her parents in an effort to 'seal the deal'

For a moment, there was silence. Then Millie spoke up. "You know Frank, that's not a bad idea. Abby gets firsthand information, we booby trap all their plans. They go down in defeat, Doug goes to jail and we're in the clear. It would seem that little accident that poor Miss. Street had has worked in our favor after all. My, my, aren't we the lucky ones?"

But Frank was not yet convinced. "What about Davis?"

"What about him, Dad? I know you don't want me to have anything to do with him and I won't. He really isn't going to be that involved and…if I do have to talk to him, I will make it clear it's strictly business. I'm only there to help Del...Miss Street, all right?"

Frank thought a minute then smiled his toothy grin. "I always say you're the smart one, Abby girl. I guess that's not a half bad idea after all."

"Good, I'm glad you agree," Abby smiled almost triumphantly. "Now, I have to go change and get back over to the lodge. They're waiting for me."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat, honey?" Her mother gestured toward the stove.

"No thanks, Mom. I had lunch a little while ago. I'm fine."

"All right, you go on then and do what you need to do. We'll see you later.

"Yeah, see you later." Abby walked out of the kitchen, turned and went down the hall to her bedroom. She entered her room, closed the door and continued through to her bathroom. Turning on the water, she undressed and stepped under the warm water. Her parents never heard her tears or heard her being sick to her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 16

Monday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Perry had been awake for some time but Della was still asleep curled up next to him. Perry gazed down at the beautiful brunette in his arms and smiled. This was his favorite time of day. Partly out of habit and partly because he could watch her while she slept, whenever they were together he awoke before her. It always amazed him that she could look so beautiful. He should have been used to it by now but he wasn't, and he never tired of looking at her – and he knew he never would. He bent down and left a soft, gentle kiss on Della's lips then started to extricate his arms from her so he could quietly slip out of bed.

"Mmmmm…Per…Perry…where are you going? Don't….don't leave…it's too early." Della mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh…shhh...shhh…" Perry quietly hushed her. "I didn't mean to wake you, baby. Yes, it's still very early in the morning. Go back to sleep. I was just going to take a shower."

Using Perry as leverage, Della pushed herself up into a sitting position. She gave her attorney a sleepy, skeptical look. "You weren't just going to take a shower, Counselor," she admonished.

"I wasn't?" Perry smiled at how well his girl knew him.

"No, you weren't. You took a shower last night. You were going to get some coffee from the lodge, then come back here and look over the plans once more for the millionth time, and then look at them **_just one more time_,** and then pace up and down in front of the fireplace, wondering if we left anything out, then you were going to look out the window to mull over the plans, and then…"

Perry silenced her with a kiss, and she felt herself being gently pushed back against the pillows. It was at least two hours before coffee was fetched from the lodge and a certain lawyer was seen pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace and stopping occasionally to stare out the window in deep thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four days since The Plan had been formulated in the Sheriff's little house. Four days of Abby feeding her parents false information; four days of her listening to them plotting to finish 'what they started' so they could finally be free of the Frazier case once and for all; and four days of her wishing this was all a nightmare that she would wake up from at any moment. Sadly, she was beginning to realize that wasn't so.

Earlier that morning, Abby had let it slip on purpose that Perry Mason and Paul Drake thought they knew who the killer was. Frank and Millie had passed a surprised look between them, a look that was not lost on their daughter. Minutes after setting into motion this part of the plan, Abby went to her room to dress but left the door open a little so she could overhear any conversation between her parents. She didn't have to wait long.

Millie glared at her husband. "Well, Mr. know it all, what are we going to do now?" Her voice accusatory and frightened at the same time.

Frank began to pace nervously around the room. He thought for a moment than walked over to the phone. As he picked it up to dial, he answered his wife sarcastically. "I don't know what **you're **going to do, woman, but I'm calling our boy and telling him what we know. I suppose I'll have to meet him at the shop to get rid of the books and whatever else will incriminate us. The money's not there. You heard Abby, Mason, and Drake made Dougie boy take it and put it in the bank. So, Mr. Big Mouth will just have to find a way of dealing with all of them, Mason, Drake, the dame…and Sheriff Do-Gooder as well."

Millie's face paled slightly. "You...you mean…mur...murder?"

"Since when are you such an upstanding citizen? Since when did you care if anyone gets iced or not?"

"Since our daughter is involved with them, no matter what she's doing. You better talk to him, Frank. You better tell him what's going on…what Abby is doing. He better make damn sure she's safe and kept out of harm's way. If he doesn't…if anything happens to our daughter, he'll have to deal with me and then he'll really wish he was dead."

"Oh quit you're complaining. Nothing's going to happen to Abby. He won't let it. He's sweet on her. Told me so himself. She won't give him the time of day but without Davis in the picture he figures he has himself a chance…especially if he makes it look like an accident. You know, now that I think about it, it's not a bad idea. Maybe that's what should happen to our friends from L.A."

Frank turned away from his wife, hurriedly dialed a number and began speaking almost immediately into the receiver. "Listen, I figured it out. We can get rid of all of 'em at one time and we won't have to worry about them finding the books. Then we can lean on Doug to tell us where the money is and after he tells us, we won't need him around anymore either if you get my drift. What? Well, all right, you take care of that and I'll meet you later. Just call me and let me know where and when...Abby? Yeah, she's still here but I think she's on her way to wherever Mason and that little doll of his are. You're going where? With all that's happening, you're going over there? Do you think that's such a good idea? If you want breakfast...all right, all right already...fine, have it your way. Just remember, today is Monday and the hearing starts Wednesday. Yeah, I know…all right, I'll talk to you later."

Frank hung up the phone and shook his head. He spoke out loud to himself as much as to his wife. "The damn fool better be careful. Big shot or not, it only takes one mistake to screw everything up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Della sat at a window table in the lodge's main dining room. The last time the couple dined here was one week prior – the night Doug had been arrested for Joanne's murder. Perry had Della's hand in his and was stroking the back of it with his thumb. Her injured hand was still in the sling and even though she had started decreasing her medication she still was expected to keep her arm immobile. If one didn't know any better, they would think that they were a couple just enjoying the beginning of a beautiful day with a delicious breakfast. However, this was not to be just an ordinary day. Today was the day when everything would be resolved one way or another. It would, Perry knew, come to a showdown between them and the killer and whoever else might be involved in the murder of Joanne Frazier and all it entailed.

At present, Perry and Della were waiting for Paul Drake and Abby Nelson to arrive. Then the day would start in earnest. Everyone knew what they had to do in order for their plan to go off without a hitch. The plan would indeed begin that way. What none of them knew was how it would end.

Mason glanced at his watch, then back up at the woman he loved. His spoke tenderly but Della could detect worry in his voice. "Paul and Abby should be here any minute, Della. We'll have breakfast then be on our way."

As though on cue, the handsome detective appeared at their table, carrying the morning paper. "Good morning Perry, 'morning Beautiful. Ready to get started?"

Perry indicated an empty chair at the table. "Sit down. We're as ready as we'll ever be Paul. We're just waiting for Abby, then we'll have some breakfast and..."

"And, if everything goes according to plan, we'll be celebrating tonight."

"You bet we will," Perry replied with grim determination. "I called Gertie and brought her up to date on what's been going on here. I told her we'll be gone another week or so and to reschedule my appointments then close the office. We don't have to be in court and since nothing of any great importance is happening I figured my gorgeous secretary and I could use a real vacation...since the past few days turned into work. So since this case will be solved today Mr. Drake, you can go back to L.A. or stay here or go wherever you want. It'll be on me. Sort of a thank you for going above and beyond to help my client."

"Well I'll be," Paul said with exaggerated wonder. "Thanks, pal, thanks a lot. I don't know what to say." With a wide smile, the P.I. turned to Della. "Except that I must say Beautiful, your boss is really something. Just when I think I have him figured out, he surprises me."

Della returned the smile, although the men could tell it was a bit forced. They knew she was worried and not being able to participate in the plan no matter how much Perry was right was causing her some anxiety. "That's one of the reasons I love him, Paul. He always surprises me, too." She turned to her handsome lawyer and spoke to him as though they were alone. "We don't have to stay here, darling." Her voice was soft, her eyes filled with love. "I'd be just as happy to go back home and be by ourselves."

"I know that. But I promised you a vacation, my dear, and a vacation is what you shall have, especially after all that's happened during this one. So, I don't want any more arguing. Agreed?"

His secretary sighed deeply. "I guess I can't object, huh?"

"No, you can't. I'll just overrule it. Here comes Abby. Let's try to have a nice, relaxing breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us.

Abby walked over to the table and greetings were exchanged as she sat down. After looking over the menu, Della excused herself to go to the ladies room.

Perry turned his attention to the Nelson girl and asked the question that was uppermost on his mind. "Are you up to this, Abby?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm fine Mr. Mason." But for all her bravado, her voice was tense, her eyes worried.

"But…?" Perry prompted.

"Mr. Mason, I know everything will be fine, it's…it's just that they're…"

Perry put his hand over Abby's. "I know Abby, I know," he said sympathetically. "But I don't want you to worry. I have a feeling that once everything is out in the open, they'll be ready to testify about what they know. Let's just get through today, all right?"

Abby smiled slightly, her blue eyes wide. "All right Mr. Mason. This has been tough, but I really am glad I can help."

Perry patted her hand. "I know you are, dear, I know you are."

At that moment, their waiter Al appeared at the table to take their order. Paul noticed Abby's face go noticeably pale and made a mental note to ask her about it after Al left their table. While Al was still taking their orders Della was making her way back from the ladies room. As she neared the table she saw the waiter standing next to Perry and thought nothing of it until the light streaming in from the window flashed on something. Della's eyes darted to Al's hand. She shuddered and stuck her fist in her mouth to keep from crying out. The other night Al had worn black lace-up shoes suitable for his uniform and his job. But this morning he wore a pair of loafers…a pair of dark brown snakeskin loafers that clashed with his black trousers. He was also wearing something else he hadn't worn previously - an onyx and gold pinkie ring accented with diamonds which now glinted menacingly in the morning sunlight.


	17. Chapter 17

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 17

Della Street took several steadying breaths and held on to the back of a chair at an empty table. Feeling her whole body tremble, she sucked in a breath to calm herself down sufficiently so she could join the others. _'Oh my God,'_ she thought to herself, shaken to her core_. 'He's the man who was talking to Abby the day of my accident and I'll bet he's the one who hit my car and forced it off the road. I have to tell Perry and Paul. No, I can't do that. It would cause too much of a scene and it would put Abby in danger. Not to mention what he would do to Perry and Paul. Mike and the rest of the men aren't here…we have no backup and who knows who else is here that's involved. No, I can't say anything yet. I have to go back to the table and act normally. I have to pretend everything is all right. I'll think of another way to take care of this. Well Della, you wanted to help, now here's your chance.'_

Still somewhat shaken, Della took one more deep breath, put a smile on her face, and walked back to the table. As she approached, Perry stood and pulled out her chair. He thought he detected something different about her but with Al standing there and Paul and Abby deep in conversation about the weather and other mundane topics he didn't have a chance to ask her if everything was all right.

Della sat down and smiled inwardly when she felt Perry place a kiss on her soft curls. She was paying only minimal attention to everyone because other thoughts were churning around in her head.

"Della, sweetheart, did you hear Al? He asked what you would like for breakfast."

"Hmmm…?"

Perry waved his hand in front of her face. His voice was light but he knew something was bothering his secretary. "Hey Miss Street, come in. Earth to Della…..helloooooo, where are you darling?"

"What?….oh I'm sorry Perry. I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"That's okay, Miss Street," Al said in an overly friendly voice. "I just want to know what you would like this morning."

Della had suddenly lost her appetite but she knew if she didn't order something, Perry would get suspicious and that would mean a million questions and she couldn't take the chance. So she swallowed hard and in the most normal voice she could manage answered the waiter. "I think I'll just stick to something light this morning Al. Some juice, toast and coffee will be fine."

Al took down the order and spoke to the assembled group. "All right, I'll put those orders right in and be back with a pot of coffee."

AL walked away and Perry turned to Della. He was about to admonish her for not eating properly but a light kick in the shins from Paul stopped any thought of that. Instead, the attorney took the conversation in a different direction and a few minutes later, the food was brought to the table and everyone began to eat.

Halfway through breakfast, Della pushed her chair back and said, "I'll be right back Perry. I left something in the cabin."

"If you tell me what it is Della, I'll go and get it for you."

"You'll do no such thing. You stay here and finish your coffee. It won't take but a minute. I'll be right back." The brunette placed a hand on Perry's shoulder and leaned over to lightly kiss his cheek.

"But honey..." Another swift kick in the shin…this time a little harder.

After Della left, Mason turned to Drake. "What the hell was that for Paul?"

"You're slipping Counselor. Can't you see that Della's upset? Something's bothering her for sure and whatever it is, she obviously doesn't want to tell you – at least not right now. It probably has something to do with what's going to happen today and the fact that she won't be with us. My advice is to leave her alone for now. She'll tell you or she won't but don't keep pressing the issue."

"But Paul…"

"You know for a brilliant man, you sure are dumb, Perry," Paul told him a mite disgustedly. "Get it through your head: leave that beautiful woman alone. You can talk to her later after everything's over. Right, Abby?"

There was no answer from the young woman. Abby's head was down and she was trying hard not to laugh_. 'Men'_, she thought. _'Brilliant or not, handsome or not, they're all the same. Can't live with them and can't live without them.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a short time after breakfast that Perry, with Della seated next to him and Paul in the back, pulled up in front of the Mountain View Chalet. As he started to get out of the car, Della put her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to walk me inside, Mr. Mason. I'm a big girl." She tried to make her voice sound light. "I can find the door all by myself and Betsy and Dave are waiting for me. Look, Abby is on her way to the house and Mike and the men have it, the shop, and the lodge covered. So go on and do what you have to do. I know you want to get back to the shop before Frank does. There's no sense wasting time."

She leaned into Perry and gave him a searing kiss on the lips that left them both breathless. "Go ahead, Perry. You and Paul take care of everything and I'll…I'll see you later." Her eyes locked onto his. "I trust you Counselor, and I love you. I love you more than anything. You're my whole world. Always, always remember that."

Before he could say another word, Della was out of the car and heading up the front steps to the chalet. When she reached the top, she turned and waved and stood there as Perry pulled away. When the car was well out of sight, Della ran back down those same steps. When she reached the bottom, she turned left and walked a block to the local market. Entering through double glass doors, she turned and slipped into a public phone booth. After looking up the number she wanted in the phone book she made her call. It only took ten minutes for the cab to come pick her up. As the driver pulled away he looked at the beautiful woman in the back seat. She had given him an address, and although she appeared to him to be delicate he knew from the determined look in her eye and the firm tone of her voice she was anything but that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Paul had driven about two miles when Paul spoke up. "I'll bet you'll glad when this is all over, pal. Especially since you want to take Della away from here and go on that vacation."

"I wonder what's going on with her, Paul." Perry mused without addressing the detective's question

"I'm sure Della will tell you when she's ready. She might even tell you tonight. I'm still voting for the reason to be because she's disappointed she couldn't go with us. She's accustomed to always being in the middle of things." Paul leaned forward and opened the glove compartment. "Uh, Perry?" Paul sounded confused.

Mason's eyes were concentrating on the road in front of him, so he didn't turn when he answered his friend. "What is it Paul?"

Uh…we, that is I, seem to have a problem. Uh…I don't know how to tell you this pal, but..."

The attorney was beginning to lose patience. It was going to be a rough day, no matter what happened and then too, he was worried about Della. "Oh for God's sake Paul, just tell me what it is that has you so rattled."

Knowing Perry's nerves were frayed with worry over Della and what they were about to do, the P.I. paused momentarily, then spoke as calmly as he could. "It's …it's my gun Perry…it's missing."

The attorney pulled onto the side of the road and turned to face Paul. "What did you say?"

"My gun is missing. I put it in the glove compartment this morning. I didn't want to carry it on me during breakfast so I locked it in here. I can't for the life of me figure how it got stolen. There are no signs that the lock was jimmied."

"It's not stolen." Perry's voice was so low, Paul had to strain to hear him.

"Perry, what are you talking about? Of course it was stolen. How else..." his words faded to silence as a sickening thought came to him.

"Della…Della took it. She has the gun." Perry stared straight ahead, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"You're not thinking straight," Paul chided, unwilling to admit he thought the same thing. "Della would never do something as crazy as that. She hates guns."

"Paul, listen to me. Who other than the three of us know you don't like to take your gun into public places when we're not hot on the trail of something? Della wants to help, and she more than likely saw you put your gun away. That's all she talked about ever since we came up with this plan. She felt lost and at odds and as much as I realized it and tried to make her feel better about it, I should have seen the signs." The tone of her voice as she had kissed him earlier should have been a clue to her intentions – as should the very public kiss have been as well. "I don't know where she is but I guarantee she's not at the chalet, and wherever she is, Abby is with her and they may be in trouble. I don't even want to think about what will happen if she uses that gun." Perry shuddered at the thought and ran his hand over his face.

"Perry, we're talking about Della, pal." Paul tried to sound upbeat and positive but he knew Perry was probably right. "She's not going to do anything rash or crazy. She's smart and she knows better. We'll finish our business there quickly and then you can call her and we'll go pick her up. You'll see, everything will be fine."

Perry looked at his friend and sighed. He wished he felt as confident.

He pulled out onto the road again and drove a few miles further. Spotting a pay phone at a service station, he jerked the wheel hard and pulled alongside it. He had the door open almost before he'd stopped the car, and was in the phone booth before Paul could utter a word. He removed a piece of paper from his pocket upon which the phone number of the chalet was written and dialed it with shaking fingers. After four rings, a woman answered politely.

"Good morning, Mountain View Chalet, Betsy speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Betsy, this is Mr. Mason."

"Oh Mr. Mason, how are you? This is a coincidence. I was just getting ready to call you."

Perry had a sinking feeling but he kept his voice light. "I'm fine, thanks Betsy. May I speak to Della please?"

"Mr. Mason," Betsy said, sounding a bit distressed. "That's what I was calling you about. Miss Street…she…she isn't here. In fact, she never showed up. Dave and I thought the plans had been changed and she was with you and Mr. Drake. Doug is at the shop. He's waiting for you. Maybe Della is there too?" Her voice went up with hope on the last word.

"Yes…yes maybe she is. Thank you, Betsy. I have to go now. We'll see you later."

Mason hung up the phone and returned to the car. Drake didn't have to ask if Della was at the chalet. One look at Perry's face and Paul had his answer.

"Paul…" Perry sank onto the seat heavily, his knees suddenly without strength.

"I know pal, I know. The meeting at the shop will have to keep. I'll call Doug and tell him what's happening. Right now…"

Perry interrupted him. "Right now, we need Mike and I need Della.


	18. Chapter 18

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 18

He followed the car down the main road, turning at the fork. Staying a decent distance behind her, he tracked her for another two miles where she made a slight turn at the big rock. Careful not to be noticed, he waited a moment and then turned onto the narrow gravel road. Stopping the car behind a large cedar tree, he got out and crept the rest of the way on foot. When he came to the house, he again waited a few minutes and looked around before approaching the door, making sure no one else was in the vicinity. As he began a maniacal conversation with himself, he smiled in a sinister way, a foreboding of what was about to happen.

'_Well, well, well, Missy, you think you got away with not being too badly hurt when I ran you off the road, but you haven't seen anything yet. You and your Mr. Mason and that private investigator were given more than one chance to get out of here and now you're all going to face the music. It's time cookie, time to finish the job and have everything over. I don't need some dumb lackeys working for me and I certainly don't need any more lectures from the boss. I've had enough to deal with and now I'm going to finish what I started. You'll be dead and I'll show Mason your body and give him a choice: he can either shoot Drake and then himself, or I'll do it for him. Next I'll take care of Frank and Millie. We don't need them anymore since that Frazier dame is dead and the money's in the bank which means we probably won't be able to get to it. They really screwed up big time and they're more useless than ever. After I take care of them, I'll take care of Sheriff Mikey boy. Then I'll gladly 'help' Abby get over all the tragic deaths. She'll lean on me and eventually she'll see that I'm not so bad after all. Yes ma'am, this is going to be perfect and everything will look like an accident.' _He nearly cackled with salacious delight. A bird overhead squawked and he flung himself into the overgrown bushes that stood guard on either side of the steps.

Feeling a bit sheepish even though there was no one to see his cowardly dive, he dusted off his pants and then lit a cigarette with shaking hands as another thought came to him. '_Wait! There is a way to get the money. I'll hold you hostage and have you call your famous lawyer and tell him I want the money. Then, when he comes to deliver the ransom, I'll take care of all of you and have the money too. Won't that be something? Little Abby and I can live in the lap of luxury and I'll never have to work another day as long as I live. I have to hand it to myself – I'm one smart guy. Everyone who tried to get in my way will be dead, I'll have the girl and my dad can close that shop if he wants and retire. He hated Frank anyway…always blamed him for taking Millie away from him. I promised he would have revenge for that and now I get to keep my promise. Yes sir, this is working out to be one hell of a day.'_

He threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. Then, taking a deep breath and checking to see if his gun was ready, he walked up onto the small porch, and quietly turned the knob to see if it was unlocked. A snide grin crossed his face as he stepped through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry Mason and Paul Drake jumped out of the rental and ran into Mike Davis's office. The Sheriff had just finished briefing his deputy, as well as several Sheriffs from the surrounding communities, and a few men from the local branch of the F.B.I. The plan was to meet Perry and Paul at the shop where they hoped to catch the Nelsons red-handed as it were. Abby had given her parents plenty of fabricated clues and had planted the seed that stealing the incriminating papers and books from the boat shop would make it harder for Perry to defend Doug Frazier and possibly allow them to get away with their part in the murder of Joanne Frazier. After getting rid of the paper trail, the next step the Nelsons should take would be to find Doug and make him go to the bank and take out all the money. That way, Abby had hinted, there would be no evidence left that could possibly help in exonerating Doug, he would be found guilty and sentenced to prison, and then Perry Mason and his entourage would go back to Los Angeles where they belonged. So when Mason and Drake came barreling into the office Mike knew that something was wrong and today of all day's trouble was not what he needed.

"Perry, Paul? Why are you here? What's the matter?" Mike spoke calmly in an effort to keep everyone and everything from boiling over.

"It's Della, Mike. She's not at the chalet. We dropped her off but she insisted that I not waste time and wouldn't let me walk her inside. That was the first clue, no, actually that was the third clue…..she wouldn't stay put at the chalet. The first two were in the dining room this morning. I should have known she would do something crazy like this. She wanted to help with the plan and I wouldn't let her."

"We'll find her Perry," Mike assured him, laying his hand on the agitated attorney's arm. "I bet she went to get Abby."

"Maybe she did, but if that's the case, wouldn't Abby have called you?"

Mike was thoughtful for a minute. He was very careful how he answered the question. "Yes, she would have. Unless…"

"Unless she – or they – weren't able to," Perry finished the sentence for him. "Mike, there's one more thing. She…Della took Paul's gun."

Mike barely registered Perry's words before he began barking out orders. "Jeff, you and Mr. Drake take Wilson, Simpson, Hall, and two of the Feds to the boat shop. I'm sure you'll be able to handle the situation there. We didn't anticipate Miss Street disappearing so now we have to take extra precautions in how we handle this since we don't know where she's headed. I'm going to go with Mr. Mason." He turned and spoke to a man in a Highway Patrol uniform. "Ed, you and Jim and Bud will go with me." He glanced over to a tall muscular man wearing a suit. "Robbins, I think if you and Brooks go with me as well we'll have plenty of coverage." Mike turned his attention back to the distraught attorney. "Don't worry Mr. Mason. Everything will be fine. You'll see. We'll get the girls and take care of the rest of it. Come on, let's go."

At the door he turned to the officers and agents assembled in the room and said confidently, "All right men, we know what we have to do. Go out there and do your job. Always remember, lives are at stake. Let's get the bad guys and make this case a success. I want justice for Joanne Frazier and I want Doug Frazier to go free." As he spoke these words, Mike Davis knew that this was turning into something more dangerous than any of them had anticipated. He wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

Perry Mason wished the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette was standing in the kitchen, facing the sink. The water was running so she didn't hear the door open or hear his approach until he was pressed up against her, the gun jabbed against her ribs.

"Surprise, surprise little lady," he said sarcastically. "I bet you didn't think you'd ever see me again, now did you? Well, here I am. You and I are going to have a nice little visit then you're going to call that lawyer of yours and tell him and his friend to bring the money that was in the shop. Yes ma'am, they'll come here and then we'll have a party. Won't that be something!" The hand that wasn't holding the gun skimmed over her body causing her to shiver disgustedly.

"Now, don't be like that, baby doll" he complained. "You know you want some loving and I'll bet I'm just as good or even better than that holier-than-thou attorney of yours. So how about you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. I might even let you live. Why don't you turn around so I can see you?"

The brunette took a deep breath and turned around and he was so shocked he couldn't even speak. All he could do was stare at the young woman before him, dumb founded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Al, but as you can see, I'm not Della." She spoke clearly and firmly, having prepared herself for who would inevitably walk through the door.

It was a moment before Al could find his voice but when he did, it dripped with venom and his eyes blazed with a hellish stare. "What the hell is going on…what kind of two bit frame-up is this? Just what the hell does your boyfriend think he's doing? I want that Street dame and I want her **NOW! ** You better get on the phone and call him and tell him to get here and get here **PRONTO **or he won't have to worry about you anymore. You got that, sweet cheeks…you understand?"

A soft but firm voice floated across the room. "Oh, she understands perfectly, Al." Della stood in the doorway, angry, frustrated and scared, although she hoped he couldn't tell just how scared she was. "Now, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" She smiled sweetly which only infuriated the man more.

"You know damn well what I want." Al held the gun on Della as he spoke. "You heard me tell Abby so you just will call Mason and tell him he better get that money and get it quick if he wants you to live." His voice was as cold as ice, a sinister sound if there ever was one. "As a matter of fact, it might be a good idea to give him a little preview of what will happen if he doesn't cooperate."

Al took a few steps toward Della, then stopped to turn toward Abby and wave the gun crazily at her….her father's gun….the gun he had used to kill Joanne. "You get over there too, you little traitor. Wait 'till I tell your parents that you've been conspiring against them with the enemy. What do you think they'll say then, huh? They're not going to like it. Now go on, get over there next to Mason's little sweetie. Looky here, a double dip….two for the price of one. I'm really going to enjoy this. First I'll have me one, then the other, and then after Mason comes with the money you all will go bye-bye for good." Al was breathing heavily and licking his lips hungrily, his excitement mounting at the thought of what the next hour would bring.

Neither girl moved as Al approached them. "Can't decide? Well, it looks like I'll decide for you."

With her good hand, Della reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out Paul's gun. With a shaking hand, she held it out in front of her and pointed it at the obnoxious man.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she warned. "I know how to use this and I will if you force me to. The best thing you can do is turn and leave."

Al gave a sardonic laugh. "You know that's not going to happen, baby doll. You aren't going to shoot me…you don't have the guts. Besides, I think you're probably lying about knowing how to use that gun. Your big strong Mr. Mason wouldn't let a delicate little thing like you near one. Put it down, nice and slow and no one will get hurt. You wouldn't want that to happen would you? Just put it down and I'll come over there and get it."

"Things aren't always as they appear Al. I'm warning you, don't take another step." Della raised the gun level with the man's contorted face.

By this time Al was frustrated in more ways than one. Having reached the end of his rope, he brandished his gun at the women, and took a step toward them.

The sound of multiple gunshots pierced the quiet of the small house. Squirrels and rabbits foraging for food near the tall cedar trees surrounding the house ran for cover as the peacefulness of the day was shattered by the horrific noise those gunshots made.


	19. Chapter 19

TCOT Unexpected Corpse Chapter 19

Al Barker was in shock. Minutes before, he had been threatening two young women within an inch of their lives and now he was the one with the injury. Della had shot him in the leg and although he didn't think it wasn't serious, it was enough to make him feel pain and to bleed copiously, which Della had hoped would happen. She also hoped that it would distract him enough so that she and Abby could get away or at least call for help….which is exactly what happened.

Al blinked twice and shook himself out of his trance. He was livid and more determined than ever to finish what he started. He bent over to check the wound, decided it wasn't as bad as it felt, and then began to stand up. However, the shock of the wound and the loss of blood brought on a sudden wave of dizziness and the last thing he saw before he passed out were the two women hovering over him.

As soon as Al hit the floor unconscious, Della turned to Abby. Her hand was still shaking and now her body was as well. Adrenalin was swimming through her veins and she knew they had to move quickly in the event that Al regained consciousness and tried to hurt them once again.

"Abby, do you have anything we can tie him up with?" Her voice was quiet but without the shakiness evident in her hands. "Maybe a rope or some twine?"

Abby thought a moment then said, "I don't have any rope but I have some extra window cords. Will that do?"

"Perfect," said Della. "Hurry, let's get this rat tied up before he wakes up. Oh, Abby, do you have..."

Abby was already one step ahead of her. "Della, I have an old dishcloth under the sink and some duct tape in one of the kitchen drawers. I'll get it."

Della watched as Abby tied up their intruder and put the gag in his mouth, then put tape across it. When she was finished she looked at Della and smiled triumphantly. "There," she said, "that should hold him until Mike gets here. I'll call him now. I'll try the station first. I know they were going to meet Doug at the shop but maybe they're all still at the station." Abby walked toward the phone but before she had a chance to dial, the door swung open and Mike burst in, followed by a panic-stricken Perry.

One look at her handsome attorney and Della knew how upset he was. She smiled the brightest smile she could manage and in an attempt to deflect the seriousness of the situation, kept her voice light. "Nice to see you, Counselor. You too, Sheriff. Would either of you gentlemen care for a cold drink or something to eat?"

Perry covered the space between them in two long strides and took the gun from Della's hand. Turning to Mike, he handed him the weapon, then turned back to Della and pulled her close. Not caring that anyone else was in the room, he kissed her curls, her forehead and eyelids, then proceeded to kiss her cheeks and finally her lips.

"Della, are you all right?" Perry's voice was choked with emotion as he held her at arm's length, drinking in the unharmed sight of her. "My God, when Paul and I discovered the gun missing and found out you weren't at the Chalet…I was so worried…..what were you thinking? You could have been hurt…" Mason shut his eyes tightly as if to shut out his thoughts.

Della felt a twinge of guilt at the worry she had caused him. "I'm fine sweetheart, really. Look, I'm all in one piece. You taught me well, Mr. Mason. Besides I had a great assistant." She glanced at Abby and an understanding look passed between the two women. "Abby was wonderful. You can be very proud of her, Mike. She knew exactly what to do every step of the way."

"Abigail…" Mike began to admonish her but two fingers on his lips stopped him from doing so.

"Della's being modest," Abby insisted. "She's the true heroine in all of this. While I was driving here, I saw Al's car in my rear view mirror. I did what you told me and pretended not to notice him. When I got here, I left the front door open just like you said. I knew there were men around the property so I wasn't too afraid but I didn't expect Della to walk in from the bedroom. Before I could say anything she put her finger to her lips and walked back into the bedroom. Al did exactly as you thought he would and came into the house. He thought I was Della and was he surprised when I turned around." Abby started to laugh and was joined by Della herself. "You should have seen his face. Then things started to get a little crazy. He threatened us but Della was amazing. She was as cool as a cucumber and she never backed down. And she did it all with one hand!"

Perry brushed an errant curl away from Della's face and caressed it softly with his hand. She looked up at him with loving eyes and a silent plea for understanding.

"Don't be angry Perry, please. I only wanted to help. When we were at breakfast and I was coming back from the ladies room, I saw Al's shoes. I don't know what made me look. That's when I knew he was the one who had caused my accident. I thought he might even be the killer. Then the sun picked up the reflection of his ring. That's what I had tried to tell you, the night of my accident. It was the ring. I couldn't say anything there because I didn't want to cause a scene. That's when I got the idea. I knew that everything would turn out fine and it did."

"Why didn't you say anything to Paul and me in the car?"

Della put her head down and spoke so low that Perry could hardly hear her. "Because...because I had told you a little white lie about going back to the cabin when I really went to the car and took the gun. It was easy because I had the extra set of keys in my purse. I knew if I told you the truth, you wouldn't have let me go and...and I wanted to help so badly. I'm sorry. I know we promised never to keep secrets and to always be honest with each other. Please don't be angry with me. Can we drop this or talk about it later?"

Perry gently put his finger under Della's chin and raised her face to his. Their eyes locked onto one another's so intensely that for a moment it was if they were the only ones in the room.

Then he spoke, his voice soft and gentle and filled with relief. "Della, darling, I'm not angry. I could never be angry with you. I know why you did this. I just wish you would have told me. You….You scared me, baby." Perry smiled and nestled Della's chin in his hand. "All right, the worst is over and you and Abby are safe. That's all that counts."

Mike spoke up. "Well, I will say that you gave us both a real scare but you ladies were very brave. We're very proud of you aren't we Perry?"

Perry couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful girl. He answered the Sheriff but his eyes never broke contact with Della's. "Yes, you girls certainly were brave. You – "

Before he could go on any further, the door swung open and two Highway Patrol officers appeared.

"Everything okay in here, Sheriff?"

"Everything's fine, Johnson. Why don't you and Andrews get this bum out of here. Take him into town and lock him up. I'll deal with him later.

"Whatever you say, Sheriff."

Perry addressed the officers. "There's one thing I'd like to know before you leave."

"Sure Mr. Mason, what's that?"

"Just where were you while all this was happening?"

The men looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at Perry.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mason," the Sergeant Mike had referred to as Ed spoke up. "The women were always safe. We were watching the house and Barker followed Abby here, just like you said he would. As soon as we saw him pull up and get out of the car, we kept him in our view at all times. When he went inside, Bud snuck up onto the porch and Robbins moved around behind the house. We made sure he was always in our line of vision. We thought we'd have to go in and get him. At least that was the plan until we saw Miss Street walk into the living room. After that it all happened so fast. We figured it was better to let them handle it. They had it all under control and we thought if we went rushing in there it would have been worse but we were prepared if anything bad started to happen. Boy, she sure is something," Ed observed admiringly. "She must have nerves of steel because she didn't even flinch. Any time you get tired of what you're doing and want to change jobs, Miss Street, there's a place on the force for you. Just think, you'd be the first female California Highway Patrol Officer."

The men laughed, then became serious again. "Really, Miss Street, it was unbelievable," Officer Robbins joined the conversation. "You are one brave lady…and you too Miss Nelson. Come on Ed, let's get this creep out of here."

The Sergeant turned again to Perry and Mike. "Well, that wraps up everything here. If you don't mind, I'd like you to come back to the station so we can get your statements and finally get things squared away. Mr. Drake, Deputy Taylor and the rest of the men will be there soon. Would that be all right with you, Mr. Mason? I'm thinking that you want to finish everything too."

"We'll be right behind you, Sergeant. That will make my day. We've had enough excitement these past ten days to last a lifetime. Miss Street and I are ready for a real vacation and I think everyone else here is too."

The officers turned to leave and Perry grabbed Della's coat. As he put his arm around her and led her from the house, Abby and Mike followed, watching the handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary as they walked toward their rental car. The young couple shared a smile. Both had the same thought – that Perry Mason and Della Street were perfect for each other and they hoped their own relationship would be every bit as perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Perry, Della, Paul, Abby, and Mike were back at the station. Della and Abby had given nearly identical statements in detail. Abby told the officers and the F.B. I. everything: from the beginning when her parents pulled her into the dangerous web right up to the moment when Al walked into the house. She became somewhat emotional when she talked about Frank and Millie, realizing the depth of what she was doing would affect all of their lives. Mike was wonderful, supportive, and loving, and when she was through she sighed deeply and collapsed in his arms, shaken and crying. She felt drained but happy that finally everything was out in the open and now she and Mike could be together they way they had always wanted to be. Della and Perry also gave their statements and even though Della was calm and spoke in a soft voice, Perry could tell she was upset and shaken as well. He held her hand throughout her deposition and the only thing he added was the fact that he was sure from the start that Doug Frazier was innocent. Mike had called Judge Adams and asked him to come to the station so that he could hear everything. After all statements had been given the judge told the group he believed the evidence was favorable to Perry's client and he would get the paperwork started and the charges against Douglas Frazier would be dropped as soon as possible.

Paul and Deputy Taylor, along with Simmons and Wilson and the other law enforcement officers had brought Frank and Millie in for questioning and booking. While the Nelsons were down the hall, sitting in two different interrogation rooms, Paul reported what had happened at Doug's shop.

"Man Perry, you should have been there. It went off like clockwork. We were all hiding out of sight and Doug had put the books right out in the open where he knew Frank and Millie could easily find them. The bug was all ready to go and we got all of it on tape. We also pulled in Joe Maxwell. I got some news a little while ago." He paused for effect. "Joe is Al's father."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd and Paul waited until things calmed down a little, then he continued. "After we heard them talk about taking the money and getting out of town, we walked in and surprised them. We gave them a choice: they could keep quiet and serve time for a myriad of charges or they could turn state's evidence and the Federal guys would guarantee them protection. Millie broke down and asked about Abby and we told her that she was being taken care of." Paul walked over to Abby and took her hand. "Abby, your parents want to see you." His voice held genuine concern. "It's totally up to you. Nothing will change if you talk to them."

The judge intervened. "Abigail, I've know you and your parents a long time. I think they are basically good people. They just got involved in something dangerous with bad people. They have a chance to turn themselves around. They'll still have to spend some time in jail and make financial restitution but all in all, I think in the end it will all work out."

Abby gave the judge a little smile. "I want to see them judge. I have to see them, only..."

"What dear, what is troubling you?"

Abby turned to her fiancé. "Mike, would you go with me?"

Mike put his arm around Abby. "Of course I will, sweetheart," he told her softly. "From now on, it's you and me. We're in this…we're going to do everything together."

Abby walked over to Perry and Della. The two women embraced, then Abby turned to Perry with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Mason. Thank you for everything. You too, Mr. Drake. You don't know what it means to finally be free of all this, all the lies, all the hiding, all the guilt. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Perry took hold of Abby's hand and smiled. "You're welcome, honey. We're glad that we were able to help. And thank you for all your help. We couldn't have done it without you. Now you and Mike go on and do what you have to do. Della and Paul and I have some things to finish up before we leave. We'll probably head out tomorrow or at the latest Wednesday, but we'll make sure we see you before we go. And Abby, something tells me that everything will work out and Della and I know you and Mike have a wonderful future ahead of you."

Perry and Paul shook hands with Mike, good-byes were said one last time, and the famous attorney, his stunning secretary and their best friend departed the Sheriff's station. As he steered the rental car out of the parking lot, Perry put his arm around Della and tugged her to him, giving her a tender look and a gentle kiss. No words were spoken and none were needed. They would leave Lake Tahoe within the next two days but their memories of the time they stayed there and the people they met would remain with them always.

Epilogue to follow


	20. Chapter 20

This is the conclusion of my story. Once again, thank you to everyone who left their wonderful comments either here or at the yahoo site or who emailed me. They are much appreciated.

TCOT Unexpected Corpse The Epilogue

The blue-green water of the Pacific Ocean glistened like diamonds in the golden rays of the morning sun. The calm waves picked up momentum as they made their way toward the sand, their bright white peaks rising taller the closer they came to the shore. The sound of them rolling in and finally coming to break against the stone wall outside the room woke Della Street from a peaceful sleep. As she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings a smile began to form at the corners of her mouth. Feeling strong arms around her and warm breath on her neck, her smile grew wider and she snuggled up close to Perry Mason, turning into him a bit and placing her head on his chest, content just to lie still, hearing the steady rhythm of his breathing. She stayed in that position for a while longer, then as quietly as she could, extricated herself from his arms and slid out of bed. Shrugging into her robe, she walked over to the French doors leading to the lanai. Softly opening them, she stepped outside and breathed deeply. Taking in the breathtaking sight around her, she said to herself, _'Well, Mr. Mason, once again you kept your promise and once again you've outdone yourself. When you said you were taking me to paradise, you weren't kidding. Mmmmm...Hawaii. It doesn't get any better than this._' Della covered her mouth to stifle a yawn then giggled slightly as her tummy rumbled. Walking back into the bedroom, she was happy that Perry was still asleep. She had plans for her wonderful lawyer and she needed a little more time. After making a quick call from the phone in the living room of their suite, she headed for the shower, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, a sly smile on her lips.

Even before he opened his eyes, Perry felt Della next to shower, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, a sly smile on her him, felt her warmth and softness. He breathed in her scent…the bubble bath she used, the talcum powder, the lotion, and finally the perfume. Della always used just the right amount of each to attain the desired effect…and it always worked. Perry didn't know exactly how she did it but he didn't care. He always loved whatever she used and was intoxicated by it…..by her. She was his elixir: her hair, her smile, and her eyes...oh God those eyes! They were the windows into her soul and with a smile and a look, he always knew what she was thinking, what she wanted, what she was feeling. Perry breathed in another scent as he felt something soft traveling from his forehead down to his chin. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw the delicate flower. It was one of the roses from the two dozen he'd had delivered the day before-the day they had arrived. He wanted to make sure they were the first thing Della saw when they entered their suite and had instructed the hotel manager very specifically where to place the vase.

His gaze finally came to rest on Della's beautiful face and his eyes locked with hers. She had climbed onto him and her face was mere inches away. "Good morning, handsome, how's my favorite attorney?"

Perry grinned and put his hand on Della's cheek. "Good morning to you too, baby. I'm just fine, especially after this." Perry reached up and put his hands around Della's waist, tugging her to hm. "I thought you'd sleep in this morning. After all, we are on vacation and this time it's for real. No mysteries, mayhem, murder or police. Just you and me, all alone in paradise."

"I know that Counselor, but it's so beautiful here and I don't want to waste one minute of this spectacular day. So I ordered breakfast and I thought that after we eat we could take in some of sights. Then maybe later this afternoon we could go down to the beach and just sit on that gorgeous white sand, swim in that inviting water and have a few of those drinks with the little umbrellas in them. How does that sound?"

"That, Miss Street, sounds like the best plan I've ever heard. Of course we'll do whatever your heart desires, you know that. But first…" Perry's eyes twinkled and he raised his eyebrows suggestively, pulling Della closer to him. He was already beginning a trail of gentle kisses down her face, lips caressing and adoring, while his hands removed the robe and reached underneath the silky nightgown that covered her soft, warm skin.

Della had a hard time speaking. "Per…Perry…Break….breakfast will get…get cold"

"I don't care. We can always order room service again or go out. Right now, I'm hungry for something else."

The gentle kisses began to intensify and Perry slid his hands under Della's back holding her just a bit tighter. He then moved his hands over her breasts, down to her waist and hips, his fingers brushing over them so lightly that Della shivered. When his hands reached her thighs, she moaned and Perry effortlessly moved her slightly so that she lay beneath him and had no doubt as to his intentions. His arms moved seductively up and down her body and he met her lips with his own, leaving sensuous kisses on her mouth. His kisses then moved up and down her body…tasting her...teasing her...tantalizing her. She trembled as he loved her, withering in his arms.

Holding Della, Perry felt his own intense feelings begin to overwhelm him. He began to perspire, his heart beat faster and his pulse raced. His thoughts at that moment were to only please her, to give her pleasure, to take great care with her, to let her know how much he loved her. Although he always made sure Della knew he loved her with words it wasn't enough. He wanted more – he **needed** more. He needed to show her how he felt by making love to her and in that love he would gently, tenderly, let her know how much she meant to him.

As their desire and need for each other intensified, Della's coherent thought process became foggy and she felt herself being drawn further into blissful oblivion. As much pleasure as Perry was giving her, the most important thing to her at this minute was to fulfill his needs….to show him how much she loved him, and how much his touch pleased her. Softly and sensuously she began to rub his chest in circles then worked her way up to his neck, his throat, and finally his lips, brushing them with the lightest of touches. She held his face in her hands, ran them through his thick dark hair and down to the back of his neck, stroking him with just the tips of her delicate fingers, all the while repeating the course her hands had taken with soft kisses. Suddenly, breathing heavily, Perry reached out and held Della's hands to him, kissing them softly. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her first gently, then deepening the kiss with a hunger and passion that left Della witless. Just before Della lost all coherent thought and gave herself completely and willingly to Perry's control, she heard him gasp, then call out her name. Perry led them to the brink, waited until he felt that neither one of them could last another minute, then brought them together in a vortex of spinning exploding light and sound, leaving them both spent but deliriously sated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft tropical breeze traveled up from the ocean and over the sand, gently covering the crowd with its perfect warmth. The stars sparkled like tiny diamonds against a black pallet and the pearl orb of the moon spread its yellow glow lighting up the brilliantly clear night sky.

Against this natural beauty, the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, the 'Pink Palace,' stood tall and big, it's majestic beauty sitting on the sands of Waikiki beach with another grand entrance on scenic Kalakaua Avenue.

This evening the hotel was hosting a dinner outside on one of six lovely terraces. Tables were laden with both traditional and American fare and had been placed along the back of the lanai. Tikki torches graced the perimeters. A band in one corner, complete with a lovely singer, played rock and roll, swing and romantic music, encouraging the guests to dance.

Perry and Della, dressed casually in keeping with the night's theme, walked hand-in-hand toward the festive setting. Perry wore khaki slacks, a short sleeved navy polo, a brown alligator belt and brown loafers. Della, looking beautiful as ever, wore a flowing rose colored skirt and a three quarter length sleeve pale pink blouse patterned with tiny flecks of darker pink. Around her tiny waist was a white leather belt, and dainty flat pink sandals completed her ensemble. Her hair and make-up were perfect as always. Around her neck was a simple garnet necklace and matching stud earrings in her ears. The bracelet that Perry had bought her graced her wrist. Even though they were dressed casually, many a head turned as the handsome attorney and his stunning secretary appeared on the terrace.

After mingling with the crowd for a few minutes, they found a small table in a remote corner and sat down to sample the delicious food from heaping plates. Perry reached across the table and took Della's hand in his. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it gently. His voice was soft as his eyes met hers. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will, Counselor. Della's smile was spectacular and her voice was silky and seductive.

Perry rose from his chair and circled the table to help Della out of hers. Putting his arm around her waist, he led her onto the wooden dance floor. Holding her close, he led her around the floor as she easily followed his lead, both mesmerized by the music as well as the sultry voice of the chanteuse. Anyone watching them would have sworn they had been dancing together forever, so graceful and perfect were they in their movements.

Without her heels, there was even more of a height difference between the couple so Perry had to bend over to whisper in Della's ear. Softly, he began to hum, then sang the words to the song that was being played.

Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And we'll never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

The couple remained on the dance floor for the next song, which was one of their favorite waltzes. Perry gently pulled Della a bit closer into his embrace, leaving soft kisses in her hair and on her forehead.

When the song ended, Perry nestled Della's chin in his hand then bent over to leave a sweet kiss on her mouth. "Let's walk down to the water, okay?"

"Now?"

"Sure. It's a warm night. I don't want to go swimming, darling. I just want to stand at the edge of the water. How about it, are you game?"

"All right, but is there any particular reason?"

There was a mischievous gleam in the lawyer's eyes as he took hold of Della's hand. His voice was softly coaxing. "Come with me, pretty girl."

The couple slipped off their shoes and walked down to the water, to stand in the sand and watch the waves roll in and then back out to sea.

Moments later they heard the voice of the singer come over the microphone. "This next song is a special request. It's for a beautiful woman from the man who loves only her… always and forever."

Perry gazed down at Della lovingly and said softly, "only you….always and forever."

There were tears in Della's eyes as she looked up at Perry. She started to speak but he tenderly hushed her by placing his finger on her lips, then pressing his mouth gently on hers. When they broke away his voice sounded suspiciously rough with emotion. He brushed a bit of windblown hair away from her face and said, "this song is just to let you know what you mean to me."

Della's voice was barely a whisper. "I will always love you too, sweetheart."

The song began and Perry took Della in his arms. She placed her arms around his waist and they swayed more than danced to the song.

When no one else  
Can understand me  
When everything  
I do is wrong  
You give me love  
And consolation  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
And you try to show  
Your love for me  
In everything you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
Oh wonder of you

And when you smile  
The world is brighter  
You touch my hand  
And I'm a king  
Your kiss to me  
Is worth a fortune  
Your love to me  
Is everything  
And you're always there  
To lend a hand  
In all I try to do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

I guess I'll never know  
The reason why  
You love me as you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

As Perry held the woman he loved in his arms, he began to tenderly caress her face, neck and arms where the sleeves of her blouse stopped. His voice was low, almost reverent when he spoke. "You are the single most important thing in my life. You are my partner, my best friend, my lover. You are so beautiful and I thank God for you every single day you're with me. And every day I love you more."

Della looked up at this incredible man who she loved with her whole heart and soul. Her eyes held a promise of things to come and she spoke softly, her voice filled with love.

"Oh Perry, you're everything to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am the luckiest girl in the world." Her voice turned sultry and teasing. "But I think it's a bit chilly out here and since I didn't bring a sweater I need something…or some**one** to warm me up."

Perry said nothing as he led them to where they had left their shoes in the sand. Bending to retrieve them, then handing both pairs to Della, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their room. Their laughter could be heard in the echo of the sea as the waves rolled in and then back out again.


End file.
